Edge Of Seventeen
by Gingerkid2010
Summary: Kurt Hummel is 37 and married to an amazing man, James. He also just got the new teaching position at Dalton Academy, where he meets the very alluring, flirtatious Sebastian Smythe. Can Kurt contain his sudden lust for this sixteen year old student? Or will he give in and chance ruining everything he has worked for?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt walked down the empty halls of Dalton Academy, elated that today was his first day as a teacher. And at such a prestigious school. He couldn't be happier. He walked into the classroom that was now his. His classroom. The idea made him giddy as he looked around the pristine room. He set his things on his desk and began to unpack, setting up everything he needed to teach AP Literature. After about an two hours the room was lined with books and his desk organized perfectly. He looked down at his wedding band and smiled wide. He couldn't wait to tell James about how his day went, although it hadn't even started.  
His first class was welcoming, polite and courteous, as was expected from Dalton Academy students. And when his second class filed in for their lesson, A tall boy stepped up to his desk. He was young, too young to be in an advanced placement class. He inquired about the books needed for the class and Kurt had to fight to speak, entranced by the boy's green eyes, hooded and alluring.  
"I-I'm sorry, but do you belong in this class?..Are you a freshman?..."

"Do I look like a freshman?.." He replied, his voice low and rough, but not so much. It was like a very light scratch of sandpaper across Kurt's skin. It made him shiver accordingly.

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. "I-I'm sorry. Didn't mean to assume.."

"It's okay.." The student replied, giving a crooked grin. Kurt took this time to take in his full appearance. He was long limbed, pale with brown hair that was styled perfectly. His uniform however seemed to be the only thing not in place. His blazer unbuttoned and his tie loose. As a teacher, it was Kurt's job to correct this. He straightened up and tried to compose himself as his mind wandered to what the gorgeous boy had been doing. "You need to f-fix your uniform."

His student raised an eyebrow before looking down. "Oh right..Thanks..Mr.." He trailed off as he straightened his tie, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Hummel." Kurt said, finishing the student's sentence.

"Mr. Hummel..Rolls off the tongue.." The younger said smoothly. Kurt couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine as the younger looked down at him. "Sebastian Smythe.." The student said, smiling lightly as the late bell rang.

"Take a seat, Mr. Smythe."

"Yes sir.." Sebastian nodded, giving that crooked grin once more as he turned and walked to his desk, leaving Kurt's head reeling.

The instructor shook his head lightly. What was he doing? He was married. Not that he was thinking of a student that way either..An undeniably underaged student at that. It was just an intense moment was all, and as soon as class had begun, it slunk to the recesses of his mind.

Over the next two weeks, Kurt had found himself seeing Sebastian staring at him more often. That is, when he wasn't teaching. But for now, he was giving a lecture on the book he had assigned to the class. Their Eyes Were Watching God.  
"Now..Can anyone explain to me the sexual overtones of Janie's romantic awakening?" Kurt asked. Sebastian's hand shot up. "Mr. Smythe.."

"Well, the pear blossoms and bee have an undeniably sexual overtone.." He said lowly, looking at his teacher.

Kurt nodded, trying not to notice. "Why is that?"

"The penetration of the bee into the bloom, which symbolizes virginity, is a 'love embrace' that created 'creaming in every blossom and a frothing of delight.' That sounds sounds a lot like the...overwhelming passion..and..ejaculation of sex..Wouldn't you say, Mr. Hummel?.." Sebastian said, tapping the eraser of his pencil against his bottom lip.  
"And it leaves young Janie feeling 'limp and languid,' as someone might after reaching a mind-blowing..orgasm..To put it bluntly.." The student purred, speaking in a slightly seductive tone.

Kurt licked his lips, swallowing audibly as he tried to come up with a response. He wasn't sure if he saw correctly but he thought he saw Sebastian give an amused smile. What he wasn't mistaken of were a few aroused glances from two or three students in Sebastian's direction. Kurt was about to speak when the bell rang.  
"U-Um..Be sure to read through the assigned chapters. Test tomorrow.." He said, turning on his heel and walking to his desk as Sebastian and the rest of the class stood. Kurt rested his hand on his forehead and sighed deeply.

"Mr. Hummel.." He heard a smooth voice say.

"Yes?" He asked without turning around.

"I just wanted to tell you..I really enjoyed today's lesson..Maybe we could discuss it privately sometime next week?.."

Kurt turned and looked at Sebastian in disbelief. "You need a tutor?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Sebastian said as the students filed out of the classroom.

"Then I don't see why we should discuss this privately," Kurt said, trying to sound matter-of-fact.

Sebastian nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Alright, you caught me..Just trying to get some extra credit."

"Seb..Come on, we don't have all day for lunch.." One of the boys that looked as if they were lusting over Sebastian earlier said from the door.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Extra credit? I think we can work that out."

Sebastian smiled. "Thanks Mr. Hummel..I'll see you then."

Kurt watched as Sebastian walked off. He leaned against his desk, instantly regretting what he had just agreed to. He had to admit it. He was attracted to one of his students..But he couldn't act upon it. Not if he wanted to keep his job..Or his husband. Kurt walked towards the door, determined to end this before it started. He walked down the now deserted hall and stopped when he heard something fall in an empty classroom. He peered in and saw Sebastian leaning against the wall, holding the other boy close as he snaked his hand around to the shorter's ass.

"Why do you care so much about that stupid class?.." The blond boy moaned, kissing along Sebastian's jaw.

"My parents ride my ass about my grades," Sebastian whispered, pulling the boy closer.

"Hmm..I know I'd like to ride you.." He chuckled breathily, nipping at Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian moaned. "No time. I have practice. Suck me."

The blond nodded, kissing down Sebastian's neck and chest.

Kurt was frozen in place before he looked up and down the hall. He should stop them..He was supposed to stop them. But he couldn't move as his eyes stayed glued to his student.

Sebastian unbuckled his belt and started pulling his pants down. "Tell me you want it."

"I want your cock, Bas..Please..Can I taste it?.." The boy on his knees moaned.

Sebastian looked towards the door to make sure no one was there. His eyes lit up as he saw Kurt. He kept his eyes on his instructor as he pulled his long, thick cock out. "Swallow it."

The boy on his knees happily complied as Kurt gasped quietly. Every nerve in his head was screaming for him to walk away, stop them, anything. But he couldn't even look away.

"Oh fuck.." Sebastian moaned, still staring at Kurt, "You want me so bad..Taking me..Ungh.."

Kurt's lips parted as he imagined wrapping his perfect pink mouth around his student.

Sebastian groaned, biting his lip and bringing one of his hands up to pull his own hair as he rolled his hips. He kept his eyes locked with his teacher.

"Want you to fuck me..A-Ah..."

Kurt's eyes went wide before darkening with lust. He wanted Sebastian so bad. He watched on and Sebastian smiled at him before beginning to fuck the blond's mouth, moaning harshly. Kurt looked flustered, pink high in his cheeks as his pants began to tighten at the thought of bending Sebastian over his desk. "So fucking hot..Think about you in class..Ungh..Oh god..I can barely-Ah! Stand it!" Sebastian panted.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. What was he doing? He loved James more than anything. Sebastian closed his eyes and the break of contact gave Kurt enough strength to hurry away from the scene. Kurt wanted to kick himself for what had just happened. He ran back to his classroom and packed his briefcase before heading home. Tomorrow he had to let Sebastian down easy..Let him know this was extraordinarily wrong and why. But for now, he had to get home to his husband.

He pulled into the driveway of his two story, quaint, yet fashionable home. James was already home, making dinner. The tall man was muscular with shaggy, dark brown hair and kind brown eyes. "Kurt?" He called, smiling as he heard the door open.

"Hey babe." Kurt called back, kicking his shoes off and setting the briefcase down.

James smiled, the crinkles in his eyes slightly hidden by his glasses as he walked into the living room, kissing Kurt softly.

"What smells so good?" Kurt asked.

"Just some pasta.." James said, running his hands over Kurt's shoulders. "Kurt..You feel really tense..Are you okay?.."

Kurt nodded. "Long day.."

James kissed Kurt's neck softly. "Well I have dinner ready for you.."

Kurt smiled lightly. "Thank you."

At the dinner table, Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian as he slowly ate. The long pale neck. How he'd love to worship and kiss every inch of that flawless skin, making his student quiver and release delicate whimpers and moans.

James saw Kurt check out. "Baby? What're you thinking about?"

Kurt shook his head, coming back to reality. "O-Oh..Just lesson plans..Test tomorrow." He said softly.

"Don't stress too much. I'm sure you're doing great."

Kurt smiled, looking across the table at his husband. "I love you.." He said sweetly.

"I love you too, Kurt." James said happily. Kurt sighed lightly. He was so happy with James..He couldn't let this petty attraction come between them. He had to talk to Sebastian.

The next day, after the bell rang, dismissing his second class, Kurt called Sebastian to his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Hummel?" The tall boy said in his silky smooth voice.

"I-I'd like you to stay after class..I'd like to have a word with you in private.."

Sebastian gave that cocky grin. "I'd love to."

Kurt fought the urge to bite his lip as he felt his control of the situation begin to slip away. When the rest of the students we're gone, Kurt stood and closed the door, leaving only he and Sebastian.  
"I..I think we should..Discuss what happened yesterday Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian leaned against the desk. "Well, you know I want you. And by the way you watched, you want me too."

Kurt swallowed audibly. "M-Mr. Smythe..That is completely inappropriate..E-Especially for a teacher and...and student.."

Sebastian stepped closer, running a finger down Kurt's chest. "I can keep a secret."

Kurt gasped before quickly batting Sebastian's hand away. "I-I'm married." He blurted out, trying to find anything to get his student to stop, afraid he wouldn't be able to.

"You can't look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't thought of bending me over that desk." Sebastian purred.

"Mr. Smythe..I'm sorry, but you have to go..And I have to cancel your after school e-extra credit.." Kurt stammered, his cheeks pink as Sebastian stepped even closer.

The taller grabbed Kurt's hands and set him on his hips. "Don't fight this."

Kurt let out an audible moan. He squeezed the hips he'd been dreaming about and felt the gentle stiffness of bone underneath his clothes. He wondered how his skin would feel. How those bones would look as he rolled his hips, moaning wildly as he rode him.

"Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian moaned, closing his eyes.

Kurt had no control of his body as he pulled Sebastian close, barely brushing his lips along the flawless column of his neck. His heart was pounding. His pulse rushing as he inhaled lightly. Taking in the scent of the young teenager in his arms.

Sebastian tilted his neck back, running his hands up to his instructor's hair. "I need you, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt shuddered, closing his eyes as he pressed the most gentle kiss to Sebastian's neck, his tongue poking out in the slightest. He tasted the boy. The salty skin was the most amazing thing to ever grace his senses. He wanted more. He needed more.

Sebastian gasped, pushing a few things off of Kurt's desk and sitting. He pulled Kurt closer. "Touch me.."

And Kurt did just that. He quickly pulled Sebastian's Blazer open, sliding his palms over the boy's torso and around his waist, his forehead pressed against the younger's as he lifted his shirt, letting his hands fervently devour the forbidden skin.

"Tell me what you were thinking.. When you saw me.."

Kurt's breath was uneven as he pressed his lips to Sebastian's jaw, still not kissing, his jaw slightly slack as he breathed him in. "How different you were..How..Y-Young..Your voice.." Kurt attempted to get out, closing his eyes as he relived the memory as he did most nights.

"A-And yesterday?" Sebastian asked, breathing heavily.

"Oh god..I thought about how badly I wanted to wrap my lips around you..Take you..Bend you over my desk and fuck you until you can't walk.."

Sebastian let out a low growl. "Oh god. Please, Mr. Hummel.."

Kurt shivered, his lips grazing Sebastian's, their breath mingling as he cupped Sebastian's cheek when a glint of gold caught his eye. His wedding ring. His breath hitched for a moment and he slowly pulled away. "G-Go to lunch Mr. Smythe.."

"Mr. Hummel, please.." Sebastian whined. "I swear, no one has to know."

Kurt shook his head, grabbing his bag, his coat, and leaving the boy before he couldn't. Sebastian pursed his lips as he watched his insanely hot instructor leave. He was determined now more than ever to seduce him.

Over the next week, Kurt made an enormous effort to ignore Sebastian. Treating him as any other student and not taking any chances to speak to him one on one. But one afternoon as he was walking to his car, Sebastian had spotted him.

"You can't ignore me forever," He said as he reached Kurt.

"I don't know what you mean "Mr. Smythe, I treat all of my students equally." Kurt said bluntly, not stopping or looking at Sebastian.

"But you don't want to. I could feel you. I felt what you felt. Mr. Hummel.. Just one time. Get it out of our systems or this year will be treacherous. You know it."

Kurt swallowed dryly. "I suggest you get to class."

"I'm not letting this go." Sebastian said seriously. Kurt ignored Sebastian glancing over at him and trying not to stop, pull him close and kiss him right here. Sebastian licked his lips slowly, knowing Kurt would notice. The teacher took a shuddering breath, turning to look down at Sebastian. "I am old enough to be your father.." He scolded.

"I don't care. You want me. I want you. What else is there? Let's just do this."

"There's my husband and my job." Kurt said seriously.

"No one will find out." Sebastian said.

Kurt huffed, stepping towards Sebastian but thinking twice and stopping. He looked so sexy. Especially when he was out of uniform. Wait..  
"Why are you out of uniform?.." Kurt asked seriously.

"I'm leaving," Sebastian said simply.

"Well..I suggest you go home Seb-..Mr. Smythe.." Kurt sighed.

"You could come with me. Show you my room. Fuck me against my wall.. Ride you on my bed," Sebastian said lowly.

Kurt shuddered, looking down at the younger. He thought about. He hated himself but he thought about it. "My..My husband is at work.." He said quietly.

"It's okay. He doesn't have to know. Come with me." Sebastian encouraged softly.

Kurt's cheeks were on fire as he looked around the parking lot. "I-I..I don't..I.."

"Come on, Mr. Hummel. Just one time. You won't stop thinking about it until we do."

Kurt looked down at Sebastian, sighing shakily. "I'll follow you.."

Sebastian walked over and straddled his Ductai Diavel Carbon. Kurt swallowed hard, getting into his humble car and following Sebastian down the street. They pulled up into the driveway and Sebastian got off his bike. Kurt was shaking. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He could lose his job. He could lose his husband..But the way Sebastian looked over at him made all of that disappear. He got out of the car and timidly followed Sebastian inside. They walked up to his room, Sebastian swinging his hips. He pulled Kurt close and brushed the back of his hand down the older's cheek. "Relax."

Kurt let himself calm, pulling Sebastian close..Letting himself have what he'd wanted for so long.

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" Sebastian whispered.

Kurt shuddered. "Sebastian.." He whispered, leaning down to finally kiss him. Finally taste and claim and have. Sebastian gasped, wrapping his long arms around his teacher's neck. Kurt picked Sebastian up, carrying him to the bed and sitting, Sebastian in his lap as the kiss grew more heated and desperate. "Fuck, Sebastian..You don't know how hard it was.."

"I wanted you to rip my clothes off in front of everyone. I didn't care. I-I just need you, Kurt."

Kurt moaned deeply as Sebastian said his name and laid back on the bed, watching as Sebastian quickly removed his clothes. Sebastian climbed back on top of Kurt after removing his pants. Kurt looked up at the beautiful boy on top of him in awe, running his hands up Sebastian's stomach to his chest.

"You don't know how good that feels.."

"Yes, I do." Kurt panted, leaning back against the headboard. Sebastian moaned softly, grinding his hips down. Kurt reached down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The taller lift himself up and looked down at Kurt. "Let me.." Kurt nodded, panting lightly as he looked down at Sebastian.  
"H-Have you ever..Been with an older man before?.."

"No." Sebastian whispered, starting to pull Kurt's pants down. Kurt gave a breathy moan. He would be the first man..The first experienced man to take Sebastian. The thought made him shiver as he looked down at the younger. Sebastian gasped as Kurt's thick cock sprang up against his stomach. "So big.."

Kurt moaned in relief, reaching out for Sebastian. He wanted to feel him..Touch him and make sure all of this was real. The taller reached down, starting to pump his instructor. Kurt moaned deep in his throat, not daring to close his eyes as he looked at Sebastian. "Talk to me.."

"I want you so bad, Kurt. Feel you stretch me.." Sebastian breathed out. "Make me scream. Show me what guys my age can't."

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's wrist, stopping him. "Mr. Hummel.." He said lowly.

Sebastian gasped before nodding. "Mr. Hummel."

Kurt smiled, releasing Sebastian's wrist and letting the boy explore his body. Explore how a man's body felt and looked.

"You're so sexy.."

Kurt pulled his student up his body, pressing their lips together. Sebastian reached over as they kissed, searching for his bottle of lube.

"Condoms.." Kurt whispered.

"I don't go without." Sebastian whispered back.

Kurt nodded and saw his student grab the lube. He grabbed Sebastian's wrist, stopping him again. "No, no..We don't need that.." he smiled.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed. "But.."

"Shh..Let your teacher show you.." Kurt whispered. He lifted Sebastian off of him and positioned the warbler on his hands and knees, gasping softly at the pale smooth body. He ran his hands over Sebastian's ass, leaning down to press light kisses against the silken skin. Sebastian's eyes closed as he realized what Kurt meant. He arched his back lightly, loving how he was being touched. Kurt smiled, spreading Sebastian's cheeks and moaning at the sight of the tight, perfect little hole on display for him. The taller gave a small sigh as he waited. "So tight.." Kurt smiled, leaning down to lick over the puckered ring of muscle. "Oh.." Sebastian gasped, tightening his fists in the sheets.

"So perfect.." Kurt moaned before starting to press his tongue against the ring of muscle, slipping inside.

"Oh my god.." Sebastian moaned loudly. No one had ever done this to him. Kurt hummed, licking and tasting, stretching Sebastian open and getting him slick. Sebastian's thighs began to tremble as the new sensation flew through his body. His teacher ran his hand up and down Sebastian's thighs soothingly, pulling his tongue out and placing gentle kisses along the rounds of Sebastian's cheeks. He spread his legs a bit more and pressed the flat of his tongue against his perineum, licking lightly.

"Mr. Hummel!" Sebastian moaned loudly.

Kurt hummed softly, flicking his tongue out to tease over Sebastian's balls. It was so different. The young boy was hairless, from shaving of course. Something his husband had stopped doing years ago. He sat up. "Turn around.."

The student quickly did as he was told, looking up with innocent eyes.

"I want you to suck me..Get me as wet as you can for you..Can you do that for me young one?.." Kurt purred, threading his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian nodded, leaning in and lapping at the head. Kurt gasped quietly, looking down at Sebastian. "Such a good boy.."

The student moaned as he sucked Kurt into his mouth. Kurt looked down at Sebastian, giving small grunts as he gave shallow thrusts into his mouth. Sebastian took Kurt to the hilt, holding himself there for a moment before sputtering. Kurt gasped harshly, pulling Sebastian off of him and pulling him up by his hair. "Ride me.." He whispered. Sebastian kissed Kurt deeply as they positioned themselves, Sebastian straddling his teacher. Kurt grabbed a condom, rolled it on and gripped Sebastian's hips. They felt just as he'd fantasized. He pulled the younger down, slowly entering him. The older man groaned. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt anything this tight. Sebastian closed his eyes, holding onto Kurt's shoulders as he was stretched. "Sebastian..Tell me..Do you think about this in class?.." Kurt whispered.

"Y-Yes.." Sebastian gasped.

"Tell me about it..Tell me.." Kurt said quietly as Sebastian reached the hilt.

"You.. You bend me over your ah.. your desk. M-Making me scream."

"Fuck..Sebastian..I see you in class..I've been trying to resist..But..I just..Can't..So young..Perfect.." Kurt breathed out in his ear.

"So much..bigger.." Sebastian moaned. Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist and slowly lifting him. Sebastian gave a needy whine as Kurt slowly slid out of him. Kurt pressed his lips to Sebastian's neck, moaning against the skin as he brought him back down. "Ah! Mr. Hummel!"

"That's right..Fuck..Sebastian.." Kurt moaned softly, laying back as Sebastian began to bounce slowly.

Sebastian rested his hands on Kurt's chest as he sped up a little. Kurt arched his back, thrusting up against Sebastian so that the contact was rougher, harder, sending more pleasure through teacher and student. "Fuck! Fuck me, Mr. Hummel!"

Kurt moaned loudly at the words, gripping Sebastian's hips and shoving him down even harder onto him. The slender body above him trembling with pleasure and already beginning to sweat. Sebastian's length bounced between them, slapping against their stomachs with each rhythmic thrust, slinging droplets of precome onto his teacher's chest. Sebastian tangled his hands in his own hair as he let out a small scream.

"Fuck..Sebastian..That's so good..Scream for me..Baby.." he whispered the last word as it sent shivers down his spine. The student threw his head back as he cried out, bouncing faster. Kurt felt the heat bubbling in his pelvis as he reached up and ran his hands over Sebastian's flushed chest. He tweaked his pink nipple and this made his body jolt, causing Kurt to slam into his prostate. Sebastian's entire body trembled as he edged closer. "Ohmygod! Fuck! Fuck me!"

All it took was three thrusts for Sebastian to arch is back and come between them. Kurt followed suit giving a loud grunt. Sebastian sagged against Kurt, panting harshly. Kurt held Sebastian close, kissing the corner of his mouth softly. His student sighed heavily, looking up at him with fulfilled eyes. Kurt gave a light smile, brushing Sebastian's damp hair off of his sweat laced forehead. "That was.." Sebastian trailed off.

"Indescribable.." Kurt whispered.

"Very.."

"How old are you again?.." Kurt chuckled jokingly.

Sebastian giggled. "I never did get your age."

"Thirty-seven.." Kurt said softly, playing with Sebastian's hair.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Kurt chuckled lightly. "And you're sixteen..That's hot to me.." he said, a bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm almost seventeen.." Sebastian protested.

"Still sixteen.." Kurt said softly.

"I knew you couldn't resist me."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm glad I didn't.." he said sweetly, rubbing his thumb over Sebastian's pink cheek, looking into his green eyes. They were so big. Round with innocence and youth.  
"My boy.." He said quietly.

Sebastian bit his lip and blushed more. "Yours."

Kurt smiled. "Well..I'm guessing one go didn't exactly get it out of our systems did it?.."

"It makes me want more," Sebastian admitted.

"Exactly..And if my boy wants more..He'll get more.." Kurt said darkly. The timid, blushing, new teacher Sebastian knew before was gone, and now replaced with his Kurt. Dominant, caring, and his. Sebastian shivered, pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt claimed Sebastian's mouth with his tongue, gripping his waist possessively before pulling back and climbing out of the bed, beginning to get dressed.

Sebastian whined quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I have to get home.." Kurt said softly. He leaned down to kiss Sebastian softly, cupping the younger's cheek. "You don't speak of this to anyone..Understood?.." He said, his tone firm, but sweet.

Sebastian nodded. "Will I see you again..?"

"Of course, my sweet boy.." Kurt said softly. Sebastian didn't understand how the roles were reversed so quickly. It seemed as if as soon as they came he belonged to Kurt. He'd never felt more vulnerable..And really..He liked it.

Sebastian sat up. "Thank you for coming.."

"I have a feeling we'll be doing it all again soon.." Kurt smiled. "Do your homework.." He said before walking out of the room. Sebastian fell back on his bed, sated and confused.

Kurt hurried to his car. What the hell had just come over him? It all hit him at once. His job. His husband. This could send him to jail. He'd lose everything. He drove home, glancing at his wedding ring every few minutes before he pulled into the driveway, seeing James was home. "Shit.." He cursed under his breath. He pulled the visor down and fixed his hair before getting out and going inside.

"Hey there, my perfect husband. How was work?" James asked as he saw Kurt.

Kurt smiled, clearing his throat as the guilt washed over him. "Good, I suppose..Long as usual.."

"I made your favorite. Maybe I can give you a massage after? Run you a bath. How does that sound?"

Kurt nodded, continuing to smile as he stepped up to James and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much," James said, looking at Kurt with eyes full of love and devotion.

"I love you too, James.." Kurt whispered, unable to stop the tears as they sprang to his eyes.

James reached up, wiping them away. "What's wrong?"

"I just.." Kurt sniffed, quickly trying to think of something other than the truth. "Just being a new teacher..I don't feel like I belong..And the stress..It's so hard.."

"Shh baby, come here.." James soothed, pulling his husband close. "You're amazing. I'm sure the kids love you."

Kurt let himself cry, unsure how his emotions on the situation had changed so rapidly. James lead Kurt to their bedroom and let him cry, starting to rub his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

"No, baby. You didn't do anything wrong," James said softly.

Kurt swallowed audibly, turning his head to kiss James softly. He didn't see why this happened. He didn't see any reason to have an affair..James was so perfect..

James cupped Kurt's cheek. "I'm always here beautiful. I love you."

"I-I love you too.." Kurt said in a whisper.

"Lay down baby. I'll give you a massage. Try to relax."

Kurt nodded, taking off his coat and vest. He let James take his tie off and unbutton his shirt before taking it off and lying on the bed. James got some lotion, working it in his hands before starting on Kurt's back. Kurt sighed softly, closing his eyes and trying to relax. "So tense," James sighed as he worked the muscles.

"Just stress..I wish we didn't have jobs.." Kurt mumbled against his pillow.

"Me too. But we have bills."

"Yeah.." Kurt said, turning his head to the side.

"But tonight, let's focus on us."

softly, moaning as James worked out a knot in his lower back. James worked Kurt's muscles head to toe before kissing the top of his husband's head. "I'll start your bath."

Kurt felt lax and warm and hummed softly, a wordless thank you to James. His husband smiled as he got a nice, hot bath ready. He helped Kurt off of the bed and led him to the bathroom. "Get in with me.." Kurt said softly. James nodded, slowly undressing them and climbing in. Kurt peeled his pants off, climbing into the bath with James and leaning back against him.

"Feeling better?"

"Much.." Kurt whispered, leaning against James's chest. He felt the light scratch of hair against his cheek and was suddenly reminded of Sebastian's smooth pale chest.

"Good," James said softly.

Kurt bit his lip, wondering what his-..The boy was up to right now. Maybe he could send him a quick text before bed. He did have all the student's information on file. After they relaxed in the bath and had dinner, Kurt told his husband he was going to bed early, his palms itching for his phone.

"Okay baby. I'll be in bed in a little bit."

"Okay..Night.." Kurt said a bit awkwardly before walking to the bedroom and getting on his laptop. He logged onto the school website and entered his account, student files..There it was. Student cell phone. Kurt smiled, putting the number in his phone as "S". He opened up a new text and added the right number.  
"Can't stop thinking about my sweet boy. -K"

"And I can't stop thinking about you..But yet, I have nothing to call you." Sebastian replied.

"I think sir or master could be hot. What do you think?"

"I haven't stopped thinking about my master.." Sebastian sent.

Kurt cuddled up in bed and grinned. "What are you thinking about?"

"How well my master fucked me..I can barely stand."

"I can't wait to see that in class. You miss me inside you?"

"I do. I feel so empty without my master's big cock inside my tight ass."

"Such a dirty slut for your master." Kurt sent back.

"Only for you.."

"Keep it that way. Don't want to be punished. Do you?"

"Well I do have a few admirers..It would be a shame to leave them unattended."

"You belong to me."

"Well they don't know that master.."

"Testing me now?"

"I wouldn't say that. You're my teacher. Shouldn't you be testing me?" Sebastian replied.

"Getting ballsy. Maybe I will punish you."

"Well, I thought I was your sweet little boy, master.." Kurt could practically hear the pout in his words.

"If you're going to be mine, no one else will be touching you."

"What if your boy gets lonely? : ( "

"Then he has his master."

"What if my master isn't around?"

"Then you won't have a master." Kurt said simply.

"But I need a master.." Sebastian text back.

"Then you'll be with just me."

"Yes, master.."

"That's my boy."

"I love that so much, Master..I love being my master's boy.."

Kurt heard his husband close his laptop and knew he'd be coming to bed. "Me too. I have to get going. But remember I'm wishing I was there. See you tomorrow sweet sweet boy."

"Goodnight, Master."

Kurt set his phone in the drawer and looked up as James walked in. "Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey baby..How do you feel?.." James asked, climbing into bed.

"Tired.."

James pulled Kurt close, kissing him softly. "Well I'll let you sleep in a bit tomorrow.."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you."

"I love you.." James whispered.

"I love you too." Kurt said just as quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Kurt was walking down the hall when he spotted Sebastian, leaning against the wall, talking to another student that was obviously being flirted with..And flirting back. Kurt gave Sebastian a warning look before walking off to class. Sebastian simply smiled at his teacher. Today would be fun. Kurt went through his first classes which seemed to drag as he waited to see Sebastian.

By the time it came, Kurt's body was on fire as he saw his student enter the classroom, talking with the same boy from earlier. Kurt tried to swallow his anger but knew it wouldn't last when Sebastian gave him that cocky grin.

He was doing this on purpose, the teacher realized, huffing lightly and turning to write the lesson on the board. He tried going about the class, doing everything he could to ignore Sebastian. But in the end, his attention would always be brought back to the sophomore. He finally had an excuse to talk to him when he saw him whisper something in a classmates ear while he was giving a lecture.  
"Mr. Smythe. Have something you'd like to share with the class?"

Sebastian looked up. "Sir?.."

Kurt had to force himself not to react to the name. "If you have something to say to Mr. Johnson, you can share it with the class."

"Kurt-.." Sebastian froze as gasps and silent whispers of "Oh shit" and "There's no way he's talking himself out of this" filled the classroom.  
"I mean.. .. is what I meant.."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest. He knew he'd have to say something to fix this. "Mr. Smythe. Don't think you can come in here with your good looks and charm, thinking you can get away with these things. It doesn't set you any higher than the other students. To you and the rest of the class, I am Mr. Hummel. And if you care to stay in this class, you will sit there and behave."

Sebastian fought not to bite his lip as light chuckles filled the room. "Yes, Mr. Hummel.." He said, looking down.

"Now. Back to the assignment." Kurt said before getting back into his teaching. When the bell for the next class rang, Sebastian slowly packed his things, telling the others he would see them later that day. "What the hell was that?" Kurt asked.

"What was what Mr. Hummel?.." Sebastian asked innocently.

"You know what. Being all over that kid. Knowing he couldn't do what I did. Throwing it in my face. Then calling me Kurt!"

"Well that was just an accident Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian said as Kurt closed the door.

"And the rest of it?"

"Old habits die hard?.." Sebastian said quietly, walking up to his teacher's desk.

"Well maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're not old enough to handle this." Kurt said out of anger.

Sebastian froze, looking up at Kurt. "What?.."

"What? You can't hear now?"

"I heard you, but you don't have to be an asshole Kurt." Sebastian spat.

"And you don't have to throw other guys in my face." Kurt said simply.

"Well, last time I checked, I'm not the one that's /married/." Sebastian said coldly before turning to leave.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's wrist. "It's not like I parade it around! Or fuck him then you!"

Sebastian tried to yank his wrist away but couldn't. "Look..I can't just stop flirting with guys..People will know something's up.."

"Fine. But don't look at me to make sure you know you're making me jealous."

The younger boy nodded, looking up at Kurt with innocent eyes. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel.

"Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "Me too. I said those things earlier because the class was here."

Sebastian nodded, nuzzling into Kurt's palm.

Kurt smiled. "Maybe sometime you can take me for a ride on that bike."

Sebastian smiled back, nodding up at Kurt. Of course it would be a place and time they had no chance of being seen, but it was an exciting thought.

"Now take your sexy ass to the cafeteria and eat lunch."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian said, smirking as he turned and left. Kurt sighed heavily. What had he gotten himself into?

After Kurt's last class of the day, he looked up and saw Sebastian enter, smiling at him.

"Hey there.."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian said, sitting on the edge of Kurt's desk.

Kurt leaned back in his chair. "I've been thinking. If you still need a tutor, I'd be more than willing to oblige."

Sebastian smiled. "I still do..That would be wonderful.." Sebastian said softly, his eyes on Kurt's lips.

"When are you free?" Kurt asked.

"Now actually. I just finished my last class.." Sebastian said, licking his lips.

"And you don't have practice?"

"Not today, sir.."

Kurt rested his hand on his student's knee. "Where would you like to go?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up. "Wherever I can be alone with you, sir.."

"I know a place.." Kurt said, grabbing his briefcase and standing. "Follow me."

Sebastian nodded, standing as well and following his teacher. Kurt led Sebastian to a quaint, deserted park that he had gone to as a kid. It was nice and sunny. Perfect place to be alone. Sebastian smiled at the place, looking around. It was a beautiful little park. It made him feel at home. Kurt had a blanket in the back of his car for emergencies. He got it out and laid it down before sitting. Sebastian sat with his teacher, smiling at him sweetly. Kurt leaned over, kissing his student softly. Sebastian gasped, giving a light blush.  
"You're so cute outside of school."

"You do that to me.." Sebastian said softly.

"I like it." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian smiled, leaning against Kurt. "I missed you today.."

Kurt got behind Sebastian and held him close between his legs. "I missed you too."

Sebastian leaned back, letting his head fall on Kurt's shoulder sighing softly.

"This is so wrong.."

"What?.." Sebastian asked, sitting up and turning to look at Kurt.

"Us. This. But it feels good."

Sebastian nodded, looking down at Kurt's hand and sighing softly as he saw the glint of gold. He didn't know why, but the sight of the ring made his chest tighten. He turned over, kneeling and facing Kurt, but still between his legs. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and gave him a soft kiss, fluttering his lashes at him.

Kurt gave a sad, sweet smile. "I can't get over how beautiful you are."

"No one's ever called me beautiful before.." Sebastian said, sitting in Kurt's lap, his legs wrapped around him.

"Well, you are. You're gorgeous."

Sebastian blushed, tracing his fingers down Kurt's defined jaw. "So are you, Mr. Hummel.."

Kurt couldn't help but smile wide. "Are you sure you want this? Something no one can know about?"

"I'll know about it..That's enough for me.."

"Me too."

Sebastian bit his lip lightly. "My master is so sweet.."

"Because you're my boy."

Sebastian let out a happy sigh. "I love that so much.."

"Me too baby," Kurt grinned.

Sebastian gasped lightly at the name. "I'm your baby?.." He smiled. Kurt nodded, biting his lip. Sebastian blushed even more, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. The instructor moaned, laying back and keeping their lips together. Sebastian lay on top of Kurt, tangling their legs together and giving a light whimper.

"Beautiful," Kurt whispered before deepening the kiss.

Sebastian moaned, pulling away slightly. "Master.." He breathed out.

Kurt licked his lips. "Fuck. I love that."

Sebastian grinned. "I want my master.."

"Oh yeah? What does my boy want?"

"Your cock.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt flipped them over. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Sebastian gasped, raising his hands above his head. "Oh fuck.." he whined. Kurt pinned Sebastian's hands and rolled his hips down. "Ah! Master..Ungh.." Sebastian panted.

"You want me inside that tight ass, don't you?"

"Y-yes.."

Kurt lifted Sebastian's shirt, gasping as he felt the amazing abs.

"M-Mr..Mr. Hummel..O-out here?.."

"Yes baby," Kurt grinned, pulling the fabric off and kissing down the soft skin.

"B-But what if someone..Ah!.." Sebastian whimpered.

"No one is here." Kurt said simply.

"Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian moaned softly, rolling his body as the older man's stubble slid over his skin, making him tremble. Kurt reached his belly and worked his pants down. Sebastian's chest was heaving as he looked down at his teacher. Kurt slowly took the younger's clothes off and kissed around the base of Sebastian's growing cock.  
"Master..Ungh.." Sebastian whispered.

"Spread your legs."

Sebastian quickly did as he was told. Kurt admired his student as he undressed himself. Sebastian looked up at Kurt, giving needy little whimpers. He couldn't believe how desperate he was for Kurt. He barely ever bottomed and was never submissive, but with Kurt, he couldn't get enough. Kurt grinned down at his student as he settled between his legs. He set Sebastian's legs on his shoulders and pressed the head of his throbbing cock against the younger's waiting hole. Sebastian moaned deeply, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he clutched to Kurt's strong shoulders. "Tell your Master what you're thinking," Kurt whispered, holding his position.

"How bad I want your cock..I want it..Oh fuck me..Please fuck your boy master.." Sebastian panted. Kurt moaned loudly as he quickly pushed into the tight heat. Sebastian arched his back, crying out as the older man stretched his hole.  
"A-Ah! Yes!"

"So fucking tight."

"Mr. Hummel..Mmm..So good..Ah..S-So..Perfect.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt started thrusting immediately, giving a low growl. Sebastian's eyes went wide before squeezing shut. "Ahh!" He moaned, reaching up to pull Kurt's hair.  
"Take me baby," Kurt breathed out.

"Mr. Hummel..Ohmygod..I-I..Ungh..I'm not gonna last!" Sebastian whined.

"Wanna watch you come. See your face as I make you fall apart."

Sebastian moaned deeply, opening his eyes and looking up at Kurt as he cried out. Kurt gripped Sebastian's thighs as he repeatedly thrust against his prostate. Sebastian's eyes rolled back in his head as he came, shooting himself across his stomach and chest. Kurt thrust through Sebastian's orgasm, slowly pulling out and starting to stroke himself. Sebastian moaned quietly, looking up at his teacher with hooded eyes. Kurt gave a wicked smile as he tightened his grip. "Kuurrrt.." Sebastian whispered, arching his back.

"Talk to me.."

"Come on me..Come on me, master..I want to feel you..I'm yours.." Sebastian whined. The older moaned deeply, closing his eyes as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. "Fuck.." He breathed out as he let go, spilling himself on his student. Sebastian rolled is body, moaning softly as he felt the warmth splatter across his chest. Kurt stroked himself as he came down before leaning down and licking the come off Sebastian. Sebastian shuddered, whimpering a bit as he looked down at Kurt

"Tastes good mixed with yours."

"Master..Kiss me.."

Kurt climbed up Sebastian's body, planting a deep kiss on the student's lips.

Sebastian licked into Kurt's mouth, tasting their mixed flavors.

"So hot.."

"Taste so good.."

Kurt grinned, laying next to him. Sebastian cuddled up to Kurt, sighing happily.

"How did you convince your parents to get you a Ducati?"

"Time and yard work..Lots of yard work.." Sebastian said softly, chuckling.

"It suits you." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian smiled. "Thanks.."

"One day maybe I'll fuck you on it."

Sebastian's cheeks lit up red as he buried his face in Kurt's neck.

"I never pictured you like this." Kurt chuckled.

"Me either.." Sebastian mumbled.

"I like it. But I don't want to lose that sexy confidence either."

Sebastian gave a slightly cocky grin. "That's not going anywhere.."

"Good. It's hot." Kurt giggled. Sebastian smiled, reaching for his clothes. Kurt did the same. When they were dressed, he pulled his student close and licked a firm line up his neck. "You're bringing out a whole new side of me."

Sebastian shivered. "I could say the same.."

Kurt rested his forehead against Sebastian's. "I don't want to go home."

"Neither do I.."

"Are you still going to mess around with other boys?"

"No, sir.." Sebastian said softly.

"That's my good boy. It drove me crazy seeing that boy sucking you." Kurt purred.

"It was better because I was looking at you.."

"You don't know what better is yet," Kurt said lowly. "He was sloppy. I'll show you."

Sebastian shivered. "I can't wait.."

"Tell me. What have you done? I'm curious to what all I can show you."

"Just..Hand jobs..Blow jobs..Sex..What else is there?.." Sebastian asked.

"Much more my sweet, innocent boy."

Sebastian blushed. "I can't wait for you to show me.."

"We'll test your limits. I can't wait." Kurt grinned wickedly, not knowing where this was coming from.

Sebastian shivered. "Neither can I.."

"I have an assignment for you. Do you have a fake ID?"

"Of course." Sebastian smiled.

"Good. I want you to go downtown. Go into Sex Palace and look around. If anything at all catches your eye, take a picture and send it to me. Don't be shy."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course Mr. Hummel.." He said, biting his lip.

"I'll be waiting." Kurt grinned. Sebastian leaned up, kissing Kurt softly. "Will you take me for a quick ride?"

"Yeah." Sebastian smiled. They walked back to the bike and climbed on. Kurt climbed on behind his student, wrapping his arms around his middle and holding on tight. Sebastian started the bike, revving it slowly. Kurt shivered, tightening his hold. Sebastian began down a back road, leaning into the turns and smiling as Kurt held him closer. Kurt watched as they sped past the trees. He couldn't believe he was on the back of a motorcycle.  
"Hold on!" Sebastian called before speeding up.

The instructor gasped, holding onto Sebastian as tight as he could. Sebastian swerved through the turns smoothly before skidding to a stop. Kurt looked at Sebastian with eyes full of excitement. "Holy shit."

Sebastian grinned, chuckling lightly. "Turn around." Kurt ordered. Sebastian kicked out the kick-stand and did as he was told. Kurt pulled Sebastian in for a passionate kiss. "I want to suck you. Now."

Sebastian gasped. "Mr. Hummel..Please.."

Kurt rubbed Sebastian over his pants as he continued to kiss him. Sebastian moaned quietly, thrusting his hips up as he kept one foot on the ground to steady the bike. Kurt unzipped the pants and pulled out the thick member, pumping him eagerly. Sebastian whimpered, placing a hand on the back of Kurt's neck. "Please.."

Kurt grinned, scooting back a bit and leaning down, licking up the slit. Sebastian moaned deeply, leaning back a bit as he looked down at him. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth, continuing to pump him. Sebastian panted, watching as Kurt sucked him. He had never felt something so perfect. "Holy shit.."

Kurt licked a firm line down the underside of Sebastian's cock to his balls and sucking at the seam.

"Oh my fucking god.." Sebastian growled. The older sucked on then the other into his mouth, bringing a hand up to tease his perineum. "Kurt!" Sebastian cried, his hips rolling up. Kurt hummed before pulling off and taking Sebastian to the hilt. Sebastian threw his head back, moaning harshly as he felt himself getting g closer. Kurt skillfully bobbed his head, using his tongue and teeth in ways Sebastian never could've imagined. Sebastian groaned. "Oh god..Gonna come."

Kurt moaned, letting his student know he was ready. Sebastian's hips jerked up as he came, shooting himself down Kurt's throat. The teacher swallowed every drop, sucking lightly as he pulled off.  
"Best..Thing..I've ever..Oh my god.." Sebastian whispered.

"Come here," Kurt rasped. Sebastian scooted closer to Kurt, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Kiss your master."

Sebastian moaned, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply.

"Tastes so good.."

Sebastian smiled, looking down at his watch. "Shit..I have to get home.."

"Me too.." Kurt groaned. Sebastian kissed Kurt again before driving him back to his car.

"Don't forget about your assignment." Kurt said in his teacher voice.

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian whispered.

"Depending on how well you do, I'll either punish you or reward you." Kurt purred.

"I'm planning on an A plus, sir.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt chuckled, grinning as he got back in his car and drove home. James had just finished dinner, as usual, when Kurt got home. He greeted his husband with a kiss before pulling back awkwardly. Kurt gave a light smile. "Hey baby.." he said softly, raising an eyebrow. "Everything okay?"

"You..smell different."

Kurt panicked inside, but kept calm. "I do?.."

"Yeah.. And your kiss.." James said quietly, looking at Kurt in confusion.

"What about it?.." Kurt asked, hanging up his coat.

"Taste different.. What's going on?"

"Nothing..I ate at that new Korean place for lunch.." Kurt said, looking at his husband.

"Oh. Okay. I-I'm sorry.." James said, unsure if he believed Kurt.

"James..What's wrong?.." Kurt asked softly.

"Nothing. Come on. I'll make you a plate." James said, quickly walking to the kitchen. Kurt sighed quietly in relief as he followed his husband to the kitchen. "I have something to talk to you about." James said.

"And what is that?.." Kurt asked softly.

"You know I've been wanting that promotion for a long time now.." James started. He was part of a team at the radiology department at the local hospital. "They're finally looking for a new head of the apartment. And it's between me and one of the girls I work with."

"That's great, baby!" Kurt grinned. "Do you think you'll get it?"

"I do. I feel really confident about it. But if I do, I'd have to go to a training program in New York for a week.." James said quietly.

Kurt's smile faded a bit before he forced it back. "You'll get it.." He said softly, kissing James's cheek. "I believe in you..And if i have to have a week away from you for you to achieve you dream..I say go for it.."

"Are you sure..?" James asked. "I-I don't have to go."

"But you want to..And it's so you can get that job you've been working /years/ for, James.." Kurt said sweetly.

"I just feel bad. Leaving you alone.."

"I'll keep myself busy..I'm starting tutoring next week..By the time I get home I'll crawl in bed..Call you and let you talk me to sleep like when we first met.."

James couldn't help but smile at the memory. "I find out tomorrow."

"I'm so proud of you.." Kurt said softly.

"What if I don't get it..?"

"I'll still love you and you'll still be the world's most amazing husband.."

James smiled happily. "I love you more than anything, Kurt."

"I love you too, James.." Kurt said softly.

They finished dinner and James excused himself to his laptop to finish up some work. Kurt ran himself a warm bubble bath and grabbed his phone before sliding in.

Kurt hummed softly, relaxing a bit before texting Sebastian.  
"How is my boy's homework coming?.."

"I'm here now, actually."

"And what have you found so far?"

"Well.. Seeing how you are my teacher it's only makes sense that I would want you to whip me ; )"

"Hm..My boy been bad..?"

"Yes sir. I found a umm..a riding crop I'd like you to use on me." Sebastian sent, along with a picture.

Kurt saw the picture of the riding crop. It was plain black and made of leather. "How have you been bad, young one?.."

"Since I met you, I can't get these..fantasies..out of my mind. I touch myself every night thinking about them."

"You shouldn't come without your master's permission. What do you fantasize about?" Kurt sent.

"You. Always you. Touching me. Making me feel everything."

"That's not very good for a boy your age, baby.,"

"I know, Master.."

"You deserve a spanking for that."

"I do. Please, sir. Should I buy it?" Sebastian sent back.

"Yes my sweet, beautiful. Boy.."

Sebastian bit his lip, debating on calling Kurt. He knew he had to be alone since they were texting. He pressed send as he found his teacher's number.

Kurt's eyebrow shot up as he saw the incoming call and picked up. "Hello?.."

"I'm sorry but I need to hear this from you.." Sebastian said quickly. "What else should I get?"

"Oh no..It's okay.." Kurt said in a hushed voice, leaning over the edge of the tub as to not drop his phone in the water. "Just get..A vibrator..Handcuffs..And whatever else sparks your imagination.." He whispered.

Sebastian gave a quiet moan. "Are you going to tie me up?"

"Of course..Oh..And ask the salesperson about something called a cock ring..Get one of those too.." Kurt said quietly, smiling.

"Y-Yes sir.."

"Now be a good boy and go finish your homework.." Kurt said slyly.

"Bye Mr. Hummel," Sebastian grinned.

"Goodbye, Sebastian.." Kurt said before hanging up. Kurt set his phone aside and sank back into the tub.

A bit later James walked into the bathroom smiling at his husband. "Hey baby..Almost ready for bed?.."

"Yeah. I'm getting out now," Kurt said softly. James nodded, leaning down to kiss Kurt softly before walking back to the bedroom. Kurt got out and dried off before slipping his pajama pants on and climbing into bed. James wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, pressing loving lips to his shoulder. Kurt gave a small hum. "Goodnight baby."

James let out a quiet sigh. "Goodnight.."


	3. Chapter 3

That next week, Kurt didn't go to school because he was seeing James off to the airport. He had gotten the promotion to head of the department and Was flying to New York.  
Kurt kissed his husband deeply. "I'm so proud of you.."

"Thank you so much, baby. I'll call you tonight." James said happily.

"I love you.." Kurt whispered, not wanting to let James go.

"I love you so much, Kurt.

Kurt kissed James once more. "I'll be counting the days.."

"Me too. Can't wait to be back. If you need anything, call me. I can come right home." James said seriously.

"I'll be okay.." Kurt smiled. "Have a good trip.."

"I will," James said before kissing Kurt once more and heading through security. Kurt watched sadly as James walked away. He would miss his husband, but now, he would have a full week to spend with his boy..

Sebastian sat in the commons at Dalton Academy and sent a text to his teacher.  
"How's it going..?"

"Well. The house is empty. I expect you over as soon as school lets out..Is that understood?" Kurt sent.

"Yes sir."

"See you then my beautiful boy."

Sebastian got chills down his spine as he read the last text. There was no way he'd be concentrating on school today. After his last class he got on his bike and followed the directions Kurt had sent him. He knocked on the door, rocking on his heels.

Kurt opened the door and grinned. "How's my sweet boy?"

Sebastian smiled at Kurt, raising an eyebrow. "Ready for my master.."

Kurt stepped aside and let Sebastian in. "I sure hope so. You're going to learn a lot this week."

Sebastian walked inside and admired his teacher's home. "Wow.."

"Can I get you a drink?" Kurt smiled.

"No, thank you.." Sebastian said, softly as he hung his bag on the coat rack.

Kurt stepped forward and stroked the back of his fingers down Sebastian's cheek. "My boy is so handsome."

Sebastian smiled cockily. "Just handsome?.."

Kurt tried to hide the chill that ran down his spine. "A very sexy, handsome boy."

Sebastian grinned, pressing his body against Kurt's. "Our sub was so boring, Mr. Hummel.."

"What did you do in class?"

"I know I was supposed to be doing my class work..But I could only think about you.." Sebastian said lowly.

"And what were you thinking about?" Kurt purred, leading Sebastian to his bedroom.

Sebastian bit his lip. "It's not very appropriate, Mr. Hummel.."

"Well, I won't be sure what I want to do to you unless you tell me."

"I thought about you..Fucking me on your desk..With everyone watching.." Sebastian said.

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips. "That's very naughty, Mr. Smythe. I may have to punish you for this."

"Really?.." Sebastian asked timidly.

The older nodded. "Don't worry, my sweet boy. You'll like it."

"What are you going to do, master?.."

"I got some toys for us. I want you to bend over the bed."

Sebastian nodded, doing so quickly. Kurt went to his closet and pulled out a riding crop. He brought it down on his hand, making a loud smack. "You've been a very bad boy, Mr. Smythe."

"Y-Yes sir.."

Kurt rubbed the tip of the crop to rub over Sebastian's ass.

"Ohh.. .."

The older smiled, bringing the crop back and smacking it against Sebastian's clothed flesh. Sebastian gave a small cry, arching his back. "Ah!"

"So sexy.." Kurt breathed out. He had never done this before. But something about being in control of his student really got him going. "You like that baby?"

"Yes, Mr. Hummel..Yes.." Sebastian panted. Kurt did it again, groaning as his cock twitched in his pants. Sebastian clutched to the sheets of the bed, crying out again. "Master!"

"Take them off." Kurt ordered. Sebastian stood, quickly pulling off his uniform pants. Kurt bit his lip as he stepped forward and spread Sebastian. He smiled as he teasingly tapped the tip of the toy against the young's hole. Sebastian shivered, whimpering lightly.

"You have no idea how hot you look, Sebastian." Kurt breathed out, moving down to the younger's perineum.

"Oh fuck, master.." Sebastian whined, spreading his legs more.

"What do you want?" Kurt purred.

"Fuck me..Punish me..Master..Please.." Sebastian gasped, pushing his ass up at Kurt.

"I want you on your hands and knees on my bed."

Sebastian moaned, doing just that. Kurt spread the younger once more and licked around the tight ring of muscle. Sebastian gave an obscene moan, collapsing to his elbows. Kurt smiled, pressing his tongue inside. Sebastian whined. "Master, I need your cock!"

The older pulled back and pulled out his throbbing member. He reached into the nightstand for the little bottle of lube and a condom before slicking himself up.

"Please.." Sebastian gasped, arching his back. Kurt pressed into Sebastian, giving a low growl. Sebastian cried out, pressing his face into the mattress.

"Oh god, baby.. So tight."

"Just for you Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt pulled back before snapping his hips forward and hitting Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian cried out before biting his lip to muffle the sound.

"No." Kurt said, smacking Sebastian's ass. "Let me hear."

Sebastian gasped harshly, lifting his head and letting out a scream. Kurt moaned as the younger's muscles tightened around him.

"K-Kurt.." Sebastian panted. Kurt sped up, slamming into his student. Sebastian groaned, sitting up and leaning back against Kurt's chest. Kurt reached around and scratched down Sebastian's chest as he nibbled on his neck. Sebastian let his head fall back in ecstasy. "M-Master..I'm yours.."

"Such a slut for me." Kurt growled in his ear.

"Yes..I'm your slut.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt wrapped his hand around Sebastian's length and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Sebastian's moans grew higher and louder as he arched his back.

"Fuck, Sebastian.."

"Oh fuck..I-I'm so close!"

"Come baby." Kurt whispered as he thrust harder. Sebastian turned his head, kissing Kurt deeply as he edged closer. Kurt moaned into the kiss, gripping the younger's hips. Sebastian bit Kurt's lip before moaning loudly and coming hard across the sheets. Kurt gave a deep growl as he watched his student fall apart. Sebastian worked his hips, moaning breathily as he planted languid kisses across Kurt's mouth and jaw. As the younger came down, Kurt pulled out, still completely hard. Sebastian turned, kissing Kurt softly. "Tell me what to do.."

"Suck me," Kurt whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Sebastian moaned deeply, kissing down Kurt's body and gripping his hips. Kurt smiled down at Sebastian as he took the condom off. Sebastian kissed the tip of Kurt's member, smiling to himself. Kurt ran his hands through Sebastian's hair. "My boy.."

Sebastian nuzzled against the base of Kurt's length. "You're so big..So good.."

The older moaned, stroking down Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian sighed softly, looking up at Kurt with loving eyes. Kurt batted his lashes as an unfamiliar feeling came over him. Sebastian shied away and grabbed the base of Kurt's member and licked lightly at the head. Kurt's head fell back. "Sebastian.."

Sebastian smiled and quickly deep-throated Kurt. Kurt gasped harshly, pulling on Sebastian's hair. Sebastian hummed happily, swirling his tongue around it.

"So fucking good.." Kurt breathed out. Sebastian bobbed his head faster, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides. "Shit. I'm not going to last with that mouth."

Sebastian smiled sucking harder. Kurt's head fell back as he let out a loud moan. Sebastian gripped Kurt's ass as he bobbed his head. The older gasped as he came into his student's mouth. Sebastian swallowed around Kurt, humming happily. "Come here.."

Sebastian sat up, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned as he tasted himself in his student's mouth.

" .." Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, my sweet boy?"

"Perfect.." Sebastian got out, his body weak.

Kurt laid them down and pulled Sebastian close. "You are."

Sebastian smiled tiredly. "You.."

"Us," Kurt chuckled, kissing Sebastian's forehead. "Rest up."

"But I don't want to sleep.." Sebastian pouted.

"You don't have to. You just look tired."

"I am.." Sebastian chuckled. "I can't wait for the day that I wear you out like this.."

"Oh yeah?" Kurt laughed. "We'll see about that."

"You think I can't?" Sebastian grinned.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and smiled. "I don't know if you're ready for that."

"Why do you say that?.." Sebastian asked.

"You're so young. You haven't had as much experience."

"True.." Sebastian said.

Kurt turned and traced patterns across Sebastian's chest. "I'm not saying you wouldn't be good.."

"I know I would be.." Sebastian smiled.

"You're kind of sexy when you get cocky." Kurt admitted.

"Kind of?" Sebastian asked.

"My boy is getting testy," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at his student.

"I'm sorry master.."

Kurt licked over Sebastian's nipple. "It's okay."

Sebastian shivered, lacing his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"You like that?" Kurt asked, blowing over it.

"Ungh..yeah.."

The older smiled, doing it again.

"Kurt.." Sebastian gasped.

"Yes?"

"Tickles.." He giggled. Kurt grinned, cuddling up to Sebastian. "I love this.." Sebastian said.

"Me too."

Sebastian smiled until he saw a picture of Kurt and his husband on the nightstand.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked as he looked up. "Oh."

Sebastian just looked down. God, he was in their bed..He took in a shaky breath. "I-I..Maybe I should go.."

"Only if you want to." Kurt said quietly.

Sebastian just glanced at the ring still on Kurt's finger. "I don't want to..But I should..."

"I don't want you to go." Kurt admitted.

"Well..Everything is reminding me of the fact that you're married right now.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt pulled away and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Do you love him?.."

"Yes. But it isn't the same anymore."

"How?.." Sebastian asked, looking up at Kurt, his eyes wide and strangely vulnerable.

"He's perfect in every way. But I don't feel as happy anymore. I don't understand it." Kurt tried to explain.

"Do I make you happy?...Like he doesn't?.."

"I think so. I've tried not to think about it. I mean, it's not like you'll always want me. He's safe.."

Sebastian stared at Kurt for a moment before looking down.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing.." Sebastian sighed, resting his head on Kurt's chest.

"I don't know if it makes a difference, but I like this. It's not something I'd do with someone else."

Sebastian just nodded, tracing swirls on Kurt's chest as he stared at the picture of Kurt's husband. Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and trying not to think.

"What's his name?.."

"James."

Something shifted inside of Sebastian upon hearing James's name.  
"I have to go." He got out, standing.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked with pleading eyes. Sebastian couldn't look at Kurt, his guilt apparent on his face. He nodded, gathering his clothes. Kurt got up and cupped Sebastian's cheek. "I'll see you at school tomorrow.."

Sebastian nodded again, letting Kurt kiss him before getting dressed. Kurt sighed, resting his head in the palm of his hand as Sebastian left. He didn't know what to do now. Sebastian seemed so upset. He looked down at his wedding ring before slowly pulling it off. He placed it on the nightstand and stared at his. How could he have done this to his husband? Tears filled his eyes. Why did the guilt wait until he was alone? Why couldn't he stop himself in the act? Sebastian's beautiful face popped into his mind. He was sixteen. This was so illegal. So wrong. But it felt so right when they were wrapped around each other..When he kissed him. When his sweet, young face would smile and tell Kurt how amazing he was, It made his heart soar. He had never felt something this strong. But what if Sebastian graduated and told someone? Everything he had worked for would be ruined. He couldn't help but wonder..But Sebastian wouldn't do that to him..Would he? Kurt sighed deeply. Maybe he'd talk to his student tomorrow.

Later that night. Kurt curled up in the bed and called James.

James had just got out of the shower in his hotel room. He smiled when he saw his called ID. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey baby..." Kurt said quietly, his hand on his forehead. "I miss you.."

"I miss you too. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course..The bed just feels empty.."

"I know. I'm getting ready for bed. I wish I was there. I really just want to hold you." James said sweetly.

"I wish you could.." Kurt said softly. "Your pillow smells like you..And..I just miss you so much already.." Kurt said, giving a small, sad laugh.

"Do you want me to come home..?"

"No, baby..Of course not..You need to finish your training. I'm still so proud of you, James..I just wish you were here..But I know why you aren't and I support you.."

"Thank you, Kurt. It'll go by faster than we think."

Kurt nodded. "What are you doing?.."

"Just got out of the shower," James said as he unmade his bed.

Kurt bit his lip. He really missed his husband's body. Ever since this whole Sebastian thing started, they hadn't had sex at all. "Really.."

James couldn't help but smile. "Getting in bed right now."

"Naked?.." Kurt asked, closing his eyes.

"Mm, yes."

Kurt felt a shiver travel through his body at the hum. "God..I miss you.." he whispered.

"I miss you too. Miss your legs.."

"My legs?" Kurt smiled, tracing his fingertips up and down his thigh.

"Mhmm," James hummed. "So long.. Wrapped around me."

Kurt gave a small gasp, arching his back in the slightest. "What would you be doing if they were wrapped around you right now?.." Kurt asked, his voice breathy and dark.

"Run my hands up and down them. Go back up to your perfect ass." James let out a moan. "So sexy."

Kurt moaned at the sound, reaching down to squeeze his own ass. "A-And then?.." He panted.

"Roll you over, grind down on you. Let you feel me throbbing against you."

Kurt gave a small whine, palming at his crotch over his boxer-briefs. "James.." He moaned.

"Tell me what're you're doing baby." James breathed out.

"Rubbing my cock..Mmph..Baby, I wish you were here.." Kurt whispered, opening the bedside drawer and pulling out his vibrator. "I need you inside of me.." he breathed out into the phone.

"Oh god. Me too, Kurt. I want you so bad."

Kurt whimpered, licking at the tip of the vibrator. "Guess what I have.." He smiled.

"What?" James asked, reaching down and slowly pumping himself.

"The toy you got me for my birthday last year.." Kurt said softly, licking up the side of it and moaning softly.

"Oh, baby.. I wish I could see."

"You have your laptop?.." Kurt asked softly. "We could Skype.."

James quickly got out of bed and turned his laptop on. "I'm logging on now."

Kurt pulled his laptop onto the bed and did the same he hung up, smiling as he saw his husband's face.

"I'm kind of nervous." James said shyly.

"Why?" Kurt asked softly, slowly undressing for his husband.

"We've never done this," James said, pulling his shirt off.

"It's exciting.." Kurt smiled, sitting back on his haunches and putting his body on display for James.

James did the same and bit his lip. "You look so good."

Kurt smiled, arching his back and pulling his hair lightly.

James reached down and started stroking himself lightly. "Oh, Kurt."

Kurt gasped softly as he watched his husband and reached for the vibrator.

James gasped as Kurt brought the toy to his mouth. "You're so sexy."

Kurt smiled. He hadn't felt so bold and sexy in a long time. He sucked the toy between his lips, bobbing his head slowly.

"Ohmygod.."

Kurt pulled it out of his mouth with a pop, grinning as he traced the toy down his chest. James tightened his grip on his length and let out a long moan.

"You want me to fuck myself with it?.." Kurt whispered.

"Yes.."

Kurt grabbed the lube and turned around, his ass facing the screen as he slicked up the toy.

"So perfect," James whispered.

Kurt smiled, reaching back and slowly pressing the tip of the toy inside. "Oh, James...Ungh.."

James bit his lip. He had never seen Kurt like this. Kurt gradually pushed the toy deeper, gasping harshly. He rested his face on the mattress and looked back at the screen, moaning softly. James growled deep in his throat as he watched his husband. Kurt closed his eyes as he slid the toy in and out of his ass. "Baby..Talk to me.."

"You look so good. I want to feel you.."

Kurt moaned softly. He closed his eyes and his mind immediately went to Sebastian..

"You're so beautiful, baby.." James breathed out. "I'm...so lucky.."

Kurt gasped, opening his eyes and looking at his husband. "I-I love you.."

"I love you..so much," James whispered.

"A-Ah!" Kurt whined, his body shaking a bit as he hit his prostate.

"Baby, I'm close.."

"S-So am I.." Kurt panted, speeding up. James sped up and tightened his fist. He gave a low grunt as he spilled himself on the hotel bed. Kurt's back arched as he cried out, coming hard onto the sheets. James panted softly as he came down. He couldn't believe they had just done this. "Wow.."

Kurt slowly pulled the toy out, gasping before collapsing on the bed.

"I wish I was there.."

"So do I baby.." Kurt panted, closing his eyes.

James studied his husband. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, slowly Opening his eyes again, the normal blue was almost gray.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt."

Kurt gave a sad smile. "I should clean up.."

"Oh. Okay." James said quietly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

"I'll call you tomorrow.." Kurt said, smiling at his husband.

"Okay." James said quietly. He was about to say bye when he noticed Kurt's hand. "Where's your ring?"

Kurt went stiff as he sat up, quickly moving his hand from view. "W-What?..Oh..I was..I was cleaning earlier."

"You never take it off to clean."

"I know, I just.." Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "It was just one time."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." James said quietly, turning his computer off before Kurt could say anything.

Kurt looked down, his throat beginning to tighten as he felt impending tears creep into his eyes. Did James know..?

There was no way he could..Kurt would just have to be more careful is all.. That's it. He'd be careful. But for now, he'd just crawl into bed and try to forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt came to school the next day with an emotionless hole in his chest. Ever since Sebastian left and he got off of Skype with James, he felt like an empty shell.. He was dreading class. What would he do when he saw the younger? His first class went faster than he would've liked, and soon it was time for Sebastian to come in. Kurt tried busying himself with straightening his desk as the class filed in. Sebastian walked in, avoiding Kurt's gaze. Kurt sighed as he started his lecture, stumbling over a few parts. Sebastian kept his head down, taking his notes. He stole a few glances at Kurt every now and then. The class seemed to drag on and on. Kurt's mouth went dry every time he caught Sebastian's eyes on him.

After the bell rang, Sebastian cursed under his breath as he noticed he left all of his books and papers out. He stayed, packing his things while the rest left. Kurt looked up. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, sir.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt bit his lip. "I didn't mean to upset you.

"You didn't.." Sebastian said.

"Oh." Was all Kurt could say. Maybe Sebastian just didn't want him anymore.

Sebastian paused, looking over at his teacher. "What did you do last night?..After I left?.."

"Went on Skype to say goodnight to James.."

Sebastian inhaled sharply at the name and nodded.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done this.." Kurt whispered.

"What do you mean?..."

"If he ever found out.. He'd be crushed. And here I am.. Hurting you too.."

"Mr. Hummel...I'm fine..really..Are..Are you saying you want to..end it?.." Sebastian whispered.

"The problem is that I don't want to end this.."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, his eyes burning with impending tears.

"I really want to kiss you.." Kurt whispered.

"I-I..I want you to.." Sebastian said just as quietly Kurt looked to the door to make sure no one was there before kissing Sebastian softly. Sebastian shuddered softly, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck. Kurt gasped. "I missed you last night.."

"Really?.."

"Yes.."

Sebastian smiled. "I have to get to class..Can you write me a note in case I'm late?.." he asked, kissing him again.

"I can do that," Kurt grinned. Sebastian giggled and Kurt went to write the note when his phone rang. It was James.. He looked up awkwardly. "I'm sorry.."

Sebastian's smile faded. "It's fine...I-I don't need a note. I'll just go.." he said, looking down as he grabbed his things and left the room. Kurt sighed before answering his phone.

"Hey Kurt..This is your off period, right?.."

"Yeah. What's up?.." Kurt asked.

"Nothing..Just having a slow day...And I wanted to talk to you about the ring situation last night.."

"I was just cleaning baby."

"I know.. I wanted to apologize for how I reacted...I never should've doubted you, Kurt.."

"It's okay.." Kurt said quietly.

"I would never think that you would ever..It just..Surprised me.."

"I-I wouldn't.."

"I know you wouldn't, baby..."

"I just.. I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt.." James smiled.

"How's work?"

The continued to chat until Kurt's lunch hour was over and it was time to go. Kurt tried texting Sebastian but got no response. He sighed softly, walking to his car and driving home. Kurt felt terrible. He was so used to having dinner ready for him. Now he just felt alone. Is this what it would be like when James found out? He got changed and went to sit in the living room. He was reading a book when there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and grinned as he saw Sebastian. "Hey.."

Sebastian stepped forward, pushing Kurt into the house and kissing him fervently. Kurt moaned at the surprise as he was pressed against the wall. Sebastian clutched to Kurt, growling deep in his throat. "Bas.."

"You're mine.."

Kurt blinked up at Sebastian. He's never thought of reversing the roles. But this turned him on to no end. "Yes.."

Sebastian groaned, gripping Kurt's hips and kissing him passionately. Kurt tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing a leg up and wrapping it around his student's waist. Sebastian ran his hand up Kurt's thigh, squeezing his ass and thrusting against him.  
"Oh!" Kurt gasped as his head fell back.

Sebastian bit down lightly on Kurt's pale neck. "Gonna fuck you.."

"God yes.." Kurt whimpered. Sebastian smiled, licking up the shell of Kurt's ear and reaching down to pull off his clothes. "B-Bedroom.." Kurt breathed out. They stayed tangled together as they did a shuffle to the room, kissing and shedding their clothes on the way.  
"How do you want me?" Kurt whispered.

"Your hands and knees.."

Kurt moaned, quickly doing as he was told. "Y-You can look in the closet at the toys if you'd like.."

Sebastian gave a cocky grin, standing and walking over to the closet. Kurt turned his head, watching intently. Sebastian looked through the small shoebox and pulled out a dildo. He smiled, bringing it to his lips and sucking the tip into his mouth. Kurt gave a needy whine. "You're so hot, baby.."

Sebastian chuckled darkly, walking to the bed and climbing back on. He leaned over, tracing his tongue over Kurt's hole.  
"Oh Bas.."

"Fuck, you taste good.." Sebastian growled, slowly pressing his tongue inside. Kurt's breathing sped up as he arched his back. Sebastian moaned deeply before pulling out and pressing the tip of the toy in. Kurt smiled, pressing his ass back eagerly. Sebastian slowly pushed it all in, moaning at the sight. "Sebastian.." Kurt moaned.

"Damn..Just..I wanna fuck you so bad.."

"Please.. Bas, fuck me.."

Sebastian pulled the toy out and grabbed a condom. He slipped it on before spreading his teacher and slowly pressing in. Kurt gripped the sheets. It had been so long since someone had been inside him. "Oh god..You're so tight.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt was already panting. "Holy shit.."

The younger growled, grabbing Kurt by his hips and beginning to fuck him hard. Kurt kept his back arched as moan after moan escaped his pink lips.  
"You like that?..ungh..Fucking take me.." Sebastian growled.

Kurt threw his head back. "Yes! Oh, yeeesss!"

Sebastian smiled in triumph. Now he just had to concentrate on lasting.

"Scratch me.."

Sebastian gasped, reaching up to claw down his back. Kurt gave the most obscene noise as he tightened his muscles around his student. Sebastian grunted, digging his fingers into Kurt's hips while the other found his hair, pulling lightly. Kurt screwed his eyes shut as his student pounded into him. He had been fucked before. But it was never as intense as this. Kurt let out a loud scream. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian moaned deeply, trying to angle his hips just right to hit that sweet spot. Kurt cried out as he did. His legs trembled with pleasure as he edged closer to his release.  
"Kurt..God, you're so hot.." Sebastian panted, nearing the edge himself.

"Fuck me.. Harder.. Harder baby.." Kurt whined. Sebastian gasped, thrusting harder and faster.  
"Ohmygodyesyesyes!" Kurt cried out..

"Fuck!" Sebastian groaned, planting a harsh smack on Kurt's ass. Kurt screamed as he released himself on the bed. Sebastian came after two more thrusts, grunting deeply. Kurt shook beneath his student. Sebastian slowly pulled out, gasping quietly. Kurt turned over, laying on his back. "Come here.."

Sebastian smiled, lying next to Kurt. "Worn out?.." He chuckled.

"Not yet," Kurt smiled. "I want you to stay.."

"I had no intention of leaving.." Sebastian said.

"Good."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "I don't care about your husband.. I'll just have to spend every day proving to you that I'm better than him.."

"It's not about who is better.. It's who I'm actually happy with."

"Well I want you to be happier with me.."

"I already am." Kurt said, cuddling up to his student.

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly. "That's all I needed to know.."

Kurt kissed Sebastian's chest. "Wanna take a bath?"

"I'd love to."

Kurt got up, strutting to the bathroom. Sebastian licked his lips, standing and following his teacher. "I want to ride you after this." Kurt said lowly.

Sebastian growled, pulling Kurt close. "God, you're fucking hot.."

Kurt gasped. "You're bringing this side out of me."

"I love it.." The younger boy smiled.

"I want to see how many times you can fuck me tonight.."

Sebastian swallowed hard, looking up at his teacher. "I'll do my best.."

"My boy will do just fine." Kurt grinned. Sebastian smiled, bending down to start the bath. Kurt sat between Sebastian's legs and leaned against his chest. Sebastian smiled, pressing his lips to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt hummed softly. "What made you come over?"

"I just wanted to make you mine.."

"Well, I am," Kurt said softly.

"I know.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt turned his head and kissed his student softly. "I..You're amazing.."

"So are you, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled. "You really think so?.."

"I wouldn't have you here if I didn't."

Sebastian blushed lightly, looking down. Kurt turned and straddled Sebastian. "You think you might get tired of me..? Want someone else..?"

"Never..."

"I won't get too old for you?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I don't care about your age, Kurt..I just..I care about you.."

Kurt cupped the younger's cheek. "I care about you too."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt deeply. They finished up and got out. "I'm going to make you dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything.." Sebastian smiled, admiring Kurt's body. Kurt hummed quietly as he started making dinner. He made a chicken pasta in an alfredo sauce topped with scallions and fresh tomatoes. Sebastian watched Kurt as he cooked. He looked so happy like this. When he was finished, Kurt made their plates. He kissed Sebastian before sitting across from him. "If you don't like it, I can make something else."

Sebastian started to eat before moaning. "Oh my god..This is amazing."

"Really?" Kurt grinned. Sebastian nodded shoveling it into his mouth. The older man giggled as he ate. Sebastian smiled as he swallowed a mouthful. "S'good.."

"Eat up. I made plenty."

The young teen nodded again, grinning before delving back into his meal. Sebastian was stuffed when they finished. Kurt lead him back to the bed and wrapped an arm around him.  
"I haven't eaten that well in so long.." Sebastian said, smiling.

"Why not?"

"My mom and dad are always working so I usually heat up like tv dinners or something."

Kurt pulled a face. "Well, you're always welcome to dinner here."

"Thank you.." Sebastian said softly. Kurt nodded, leaning over and kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian blushed. "Y'know..as much as I love the idea of fucking you all night...can we just..cuddle?.."

Kurt was taken back by this. He thought for a moment. "I'd like that."

Sebastian smiled, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw and humming happily. Kurt kissed the top of Sebastian's head. "My sweet, beautiful boy."

The younger blushed "I love when you call me that.."

"Me too."

Sebastian gave a small smile. "I'll always be your boy.."

"You will." Kurt said softly. His student laced his fingers with Kurt, kissing his jaw. Kurt closed his eyes. He was so happy in this moment.

"What are we gonna do when he comes back? .." Sebastian asked.

"I don't know.." Kurt said quietly. Sebastian sighed quietly, closing his eyes. "I'll figure something out."

"I hope.."

"I will, Bas."

Sebastian nodded, looking up at Kurt with almost sad eyes. Kurt cupped his student's cheek. "You're what I want. I'll make this work.."

"What if someone finds out?.."

Kurt swallowed loudly. "I'll lose my job and marriage. Possibly go to jail..."

Sebastian suddenly looked scared. He couldn't let Kurt risk that for him. Kurt sighed and tried to make a joke. "And trust me, I won't do well there."

Sebastian couldn't help the small smile that escaped.

Kurt kissed Sebastian softly. "We'll just be careful."

"Okay.." Sebastian nodded. Kurt closed his eyes, trying to think of what he'd do when James came home. Sebastian planted a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "So much for one time getting it out of our systems.." he giggled.

"It comes back every time I see you." Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian bit his lip. "Me too.."

"You know, I was wrong about you." Kurt said.

"How so?.."

"I thought you were a cocky tease that would be a pain in my ass all year." Kurt giggled. "You are cocky. But I think it's sexy. And I like this. Just being with you."

"I love this..I think I might just skip school tomorrow...You want to?.."

"Why, Mr. Smythe, am I being a bad influence?" Kurt grinned, grabbing his phone and dialing a number. When the other line answered, Kurt gave a perfect fake cough. "Dean Wilson?" Another cough. "Yes. It's Kurt Hummel. I-I have.." Cough followed by a strained voice. "I have strept. I won't be able to come in tomorrow."

"Oh Mr. Hummel. Of course you won't have to come in tomorrow. We'll arrange a substitute."

Kurt kept his voice weak. "Thank you, Dean Wilson." He said before hanging up. "Done."

Sebastian giggled, climbing on top of Kurt "You're amazing..."

"So are you," Kurt grinned. Sebastian leaned down, kissing his teacher deeply. Kurt ran his hands down his student's bare torso. Sebastian moaned softly. "I love when you touch me.."

"I've never touched anyone with such a perfect body.."

"I could say the same for you. " Sebastian whispered.

Kurt laughed. "I'm not that great."

"I think you're perfect.."

"My boy is so sweet," Kurt said softly. "Lay with me. I'm tired."

Sebastian hummed softly, sliding to the side and cuddling up to Kurt. "Me too.." he yawned. Kurt kissed the younger once more before quickly falling asleep.

Kurt woke up in the middle of the night to Sebastian emitting soft noises. He raised an eyebrow as he realized they were small moans. He smiled to himself as he carefully pulled the blankets back. Kurt got on his knees and watched as Sebastian's breathing picked up. He bent down, licking a firm line up the underside of his student's slowly growing cock. Kurt moaned, licking back down and sucking one ball then the other into his mouth.

Sebastian gasped in his sleep. "M-Mr..Hummel...fuhh..."

Kurt grinned, sucking harder. Sebastian's body shook slightly before he gasped harshly, his eyes shooting open.

Kurt pulled off. "Hey there."

"Shit that feels amazing.." Sebastian whimpered, spreading his legs more.

"What were you dreaming about? Tell me all about it." Kurt said lowly as he ducked his head and sucked Sebastian's sack into his mouth.

Sebastian let out a moan as his head fell back. "I-I was standing and you were bent over your desk, naked..And..I-I was using the crop on you.."

Kurt moaned before pulling off again. "You want to use it on me?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"It's in the closet."

"Please..."

Kurt got up and strutted to the closet. He reappeared with the crop, running it up his pale skin.  
"Kurt.." Sebastian moaned.

"Come here, baby."

Sebastian stood, walking over to Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt handed Sebastian the crop. "I've been very naughty, Mr. Smythe."

Sebastian swallowed hard, taking it. "Yes you have.."

Kurt turned, placing his hands on the wall and spreading his legs as he looked back at his student. Sebastian growled, running the crop up the back of Kurt's thigh. Kurt gasped softly. "Sebastian.."

Sebastian smiled before giving Kurt's right ass cheek a harsh tap with the toy.

"Ahh!" Kurt moaned loudly.

"You like that?.."

"Yes."

Sebastian smiled, smacking the left cheek. Kurt gave a low growl as he arched his back  
"Talk to me.."

"You're so fucking hot. I've been so bad, sir. I-I need to be punished."

Sebastian gasped, biting his lip. "How bad have you been?.." He smiled.

"So bad.."

Sebastian smacked the crop at the top of Kurt's thigh.

"Oh, Sebastian.." Kurt whined.

"What do you want?.."

"Touch me. All of me. Tease me. I need to feel you."

Sebastian pressed his chest to Kurt's back, putting his cock between the halves of his ass.

"Please sir.." Kurt whined desperately.

"Hm..I dunno."

"Sebastian.."

"Hmm?" Sebastian smiled.

"You're just.. So big.. I-I don't even know how.. how you'll fit inside me.." Kurt said innocently. "I-I've never done this before.."

"I don't know if I will either, baby..Your ass is so tight.."

Kurt slowly turned around. "C-Can I touch..?"

"Yeah.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt dropped to his knees, slowly wrapping a hand around Sebastian's length. He fluttered his lashes as he looked up. "It's so.. thick.."

"You think it'll fit?.." Sebastian smiled.

"Maybe if you go slow.. I've never seen anything so big, Sir. What do you want me to do..?"

"Ride me."

Kurt followed Sebastian to the bed and straddled him. He rolled the condom over his student and slicked him up. Kurt raised himself and positioned Sebastian at his entrance. "Like this?"

"Just like that baby..."

Kurt took a deep breath before lowering himself.

"Ungh..So tight.."

Kurt gave a low moan. "So big."

"Fuck yourself on me babe..."

Kurt placed his hands on Sebastian's chest as he started riding him fast. Sebastian gasped, his eyes shutting tight. "Oh! Sebastian!" Kurt moaned, keeping his speed.

"You're so good, Kurt.."

"Touch me."

Sebastian reached out, clawing down Kurt's stomach and reaching down to pump his member quickly. Kurt's back arched wildly. "Ohmygod!"

"You like riding my thick cock?. " Sebastian smiled.

"Oh, god yes!"

"Say it.."

Kurt rolled his hips down harder. "I-I love riding you.."

"Fuck..." Sebastian gasped.

Kurt cried out. "Bas! Oh shit!"

"Oh my fucking god.." Sebastian panted before slamming up into Kurt. Kurt's head fell back as he screamed louder than he ever had. Sebastian moaned harshly at the sound, gripping Kurt's hips as he felt himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm. Kurt clawed down Sebastian's chest. "Don't stop! Fuck! So close!"

Sebastian growled loudly, holding on as he fucked Kurt even harder and faster. Kurt gave another loud scream as he came long and hard across Sebastian's chest. Sebastian came as soon as he felt the warmth splash onto his skin. Kurt whimpered as he came down, his thighs still trembling. Sebastian ran his hands up and down Kurt's thighs, his chest heaving.  
"Wow..."

Kurt slid off and laid next to his student. "Now I am worn out."

Sebastian smiled triumphantly. "Told you I could do it.." He chuckled.

"I knew you could." Kurt smiled. Sebastian laughed lightly, pressing his lips to Kurt's.

"Thank you for coming over." Kurt said softly.

"Don't thank me..I love being with you.."

Kurt bit his lip as his heart fluttered. "I love being with you too."

Sebastian kissed Kurt's bottom lip and smiled wide. Kurt jumped as his phone rang. Shit he'd forgotten to call James. "I'm sorry.. It'll be quick." Kurt said, sitting up and answering. "Hello?"

"Hey baby..You didn't call.."

"I'm sorry. I've been feeling kinda sick since this afternoon."

"Are you okay?..Do you need me to come home?.." James asked.

"Oh no. I'm okay. I'll be better before you get home."

"Are you sure?.."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just need to sleep it off." Kurt said softly.

"Okay, Kurt...I love you.."

"I love you too." Kurt said quietly.

"Only a few more days until you're back in my arms.."

"I can't wait.."

"I love you so much, Kurt.." James said quietly.

Kurt bit his lip, turning away from Sebastian. "I love you too."

Sebastian sighed softly, looking down as Kurt finished his conversation.

Kurt laid back down. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine.."

"Are you upset?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I'm not.." Sebastian said.

Kurt pulled his student close. "I wish it was you here every night."

"Really?..."

"Yes. I just.. I have to find a way to tell him.."

"He would go to the police.." Sebastian said.

"He doesn't need to know how young you are. Just that I'm not happy anymore.." Kurt said quietly.

"Why aren't you happy?.." Sebastian asked, resting his cheek in his palm.

"I don't know. He's sweet. Perfect, really. But it's not what I want."

"What do you want?.." Sebastian asked, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked back at Sebastian. "You."

Sebastian looked down. "But you love him.."

"I do. He's my husband." Kurt sighed. "It's completely irrational. But you're what I want."

"Well...What if I start to seem too immature or annoying?..What if you stop wanting me?.."

"I don't see that happening. You haven't once been either of those things." Kurt said softly. Sebastian smiled, looking at his teacher with loving eyes. Kurt ran his fingertips down Sebastian's cheek. "Will you stay until he comes home?"

"Of course..My parents don't care.."

Kurt smiled, cuddling closer.

"You're...I just...I never want to be away from you...I love being your boy.." Sebastian said sweetly.

"I love it too, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled sadly. If only one of those words were different. Kurt leaned in, kissing his student softly before trying to sleep. Sebastian relaxed in Kurt's arms, quickly falling asleep.

They slept in until ten. Kurt woke up and smiled. He admired the way the sunlight fell upon Sebastian's beautiful body. He leaned down, kissing the younger boy softly.  
"Good morning gorgeous."

"Mmmph.." Sebastian mumbled, burying his head under the blanket.

Kurt chuckled, pulling the blanket down. "Don't hide from me."

"It's too early.."

"It's ten baby."

"Exactly.."

"Fine," Kurt sighed dramatically. Sebastian giggled, rolling over and climbing on top of Kurt.  
"Not so tired now, I see." Kurt grinned.

"I just wanna touch you.."

"You can," Kurt said softly. Sebastian just traced his hands up and down Kurt's sides, humming softly. Kurt closed his eyes, loving the feel of the younger's hands.  
"You're so perfect.."

"So are you baby."

"I just...I can't help how I feel about you.."

"How do you feel?"

"I...I know this hasn't been going on that long..But..I love you.." Sebastian whispered, tears filling his eyes.

Kurt gasped softly. "Really..?"

Sebastian nodded, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I think I love you too, Sebastian."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt, giving a quiet gasp. "Y-You do?.."

Kurt nodded. "I do."

"Oh god.." Sebastian breathed out, releasing a sob before delving in to kiss his lover deeply. Kurt grinned as he kissed his student back. Sebastian clutched to Kurt like a lifeline as tears rolled down his cheeks. Kurt pulled back. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy..." Sebastian said quietly.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Sebastian's thighs. "Me too."

"I love you.."

"I love you too." Kurt said softly. Sebastian smiled wide. It felt so amazing to hear that. "Come on. Let's get breakfast."

Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt again before sitting up.

"What do you like?"

"Anything as long as you make it.." Sebastian said softly. Kurt got up and pulled his boxer briefs on. They walked to the kitchen and Kurt pulled out eggs, scallions, tomatoes and cheese to make omelets. Sebastian walked out in his boxers, holding Kurt from behind while he cooked. He pressed his cheek to his teacher's back and began to hum softly. "Do you sing?" Kurt asked.

"I'm the captain of the Warblers.." Sebastian smiled.

"At your age?" Kurt asked, impressed.

"Mhm..First one this young.."

"You must be really good. Will you sing for me?"

Sebastian kissed the center of Kurt's back before beginning to sing.  
"If lovin you is wrong, I don't wanna be right  
If being right mean livin without you,I'd rather live wrong then right

My momma and daddy says it's a shame, It's a down right disgrace  
But as long as I got you by my side, I don't care what my peoples say.."

Kurt gasped as he head the song. Sebastian's voice was beautiful. He couldn't even describe how perfect it was.

"Am I wrong to hunger  
For the gentleness of your touch  
Knowin you got someone else at home  
Who needs you just as much  
Am I wrong to give my love  
To a married man  
Am I wrong for tryin to hold onTo the best thing I ever had.."

Kurt fought back tears as he listened.

" If lovin you is wrong I don't wanna be right..  
If lovin you is wrong I don't wanna be right  
I don't want to be right..  
If it means living without you..  
I don't wanna be right.."

Kurt finished cooking and turned to face his student. Sebastian had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Kurt. Kurt cupped the shorter's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Sebastian said quietly.

"You're voice.. I've never heard anything like it."

"It's not that great.."

"Are you kidding? Sebastian. That was amazing!"

Sebastian smiled. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome baby." Kurt said, handing his student a plate. Sebastian sat at the table and dug in, moaning at the taste. Kurt smiled as he watched the younger. After breakfast, They cuddled together on the couch watching old movies. Kurt laid between Sebastian's legs, resting against the younger's chest as they relaxed. "Kurt?..." Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, Bas?"

"What happens after you leave him?.."

"Then we'll be together. Unless..Unless you don't want that.."

"Of course I want that..But..You won't miss him?.."

"I'm sure I will a little. But it's what I've known for a few years now. It'll just be different." Kurt said softly.

"Good different?.."

"Of course."

Sebastian nodded. "So..You don't think I'm too young?.."

"Not at all." Kurt said seriously.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

The day for James to come home came quicker than Kurt and Sebastian would have liked. Kurt missed his husband. He did. But not as much as he should've. He ha sent Sebastian home after a long weekend with him, promising to text him later. Kurt cleaned up around the house, removing all traces that the teenager had been there. Once he finished, Kurt hopped into the shower. He thought about what this meant for his marriage..What would happen after if anyone found out about his relationship with Sebastian..How all of this would make James feel.. Kurt sighed deeply as a song came into mind. He took a deep breath before starting to sing.  
_"Story of my life_  
_Searching for the right_  
_But it keeps avoiding me_  
_Sorrow in my soul_  
_Cause it seems that wrong_  
_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_  
_And this is more than love_  
_The reason that the sky is blue_  
_The clouds are rolling in_  
_Because I'm gone again_  
_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_  
_And it kills him inside_  
_To know that I am happy with some other guy_  
_I can see him dying.."_

James walked into the house slowly, staying quiet so he could surprise his husband. He had gotten an early flight just for this reason. He heard the shower and slowly walked back towards the noise.

Kurt leaned against the wall, his eyes screwed shut as he belted the next part.  
_"I don't wanna do this anymore_  
_I don't wanna be the reason why_  
_Every time I walk out the door_  
_I see him die a little more inside_  
_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_  
_I don't wanna take away his life_  
_I don't wanna be..._  
_A murderer.."_

_James leaned against the wall, looking down as he listened to his husband's pained voice sing. Was something going on?.._

Kurt let his voice drop off as a tear slid down his cheek.

"Kurt?.." James said quietly.

Kurt jumped at the noise. He slipped and fell to the bottom of the tub. "Ah! Shit!"

James hurried forward, slinging the curtains aside and helping Kurt up. "Baby are you okay?" He asked quickly.

Kurt's heart was racing as he looked to his husband. "I-I.. What are you doing home? You're early.."

"I wanted to surprise you.." James said, helping Kurt out and turning off the water.

"You scared me.. I didn't know who was in the house." Kurt said quickly. He wrapped his arms around James, trying to calm down. Had he heard the song..? "I missed you.."

"I'm so sorry, baby..I missed you too.." James said, holding Kurt close.

Kurt sighed. "How was your trip?"

"Long..But good.." James said, running his hands up and down Kurt's damp back.

"We should go out.. Have dinner. We'll dress up.. How does that sound?"

James nodded, finally leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt froze for a moment before kissing his husband back. James pulled back. "Are you okay?.." he asked softly.

"Of course, baby. Just the end of that cold I have. I've kinda been all over the place."

James nodded, kissing Kurt's forehead softly. "Come on, lets go get ready."

Kurt gave a sigh of relief as they went to the bedroom. James unpacked, looking over at Kurt with loving eyes. Kurt blushed lightly. "What is it..?"

"You're just so beautiful..I missed looking at you..."

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome.." James smiled, watching as Kurt meticulously planned his outfit. They got ready and headed out to a huge restaurant downtown. James got out, opening the door for Kurt and holding his hand.

"Always a gentleman," Kurt smiled, taking his hand.

"Always. " James chuckled softly, kissing his hand before they walked inside.

They were seated at a booth and ordered their drinks. "So, tell me about New York."

"It was fun.." He said softly. "Mostly work. But a few of us went out to see Wicked. I brought you the play bill."

"Oh my god! Thank you, baby!" Kurt said excitedly.

James smiled wide. "I got you a few other things, but I'll wait until later to give you those."

"What are they?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise." His husband chuckled.

Kurt gave a look of mock disappointment at his husband.

"You'll survive." James smiled.

Kurt giggled as the waitress came and they ordered. Kurt reached across the table for his husband's hand.

James held it. "I love you so much.."

"I love you, James.."

James gave a small smile, squeezing Kurt's hand and telling himself that nothing could be wrong. Kurt pushed the aching in his heart aside. He couldn't tell him now. He'd wait.. He had to.

That night when they returned to the house, James poured them both a glass of wine before telling Kurt to wait downstairs and going to the bedroom. Kurt sat on the couch, drinking from his glass as he wondered what his husband was doing. James walked downstairs, his hands behind his back as he stood in front of Kurt. "As soon as I saw this, I immediately thought of you.."

Kurt's eyes sparked with curiosity. "What is it?"

James smiled, holding a small, velvet box out in front of him, letting Kurt take it. Kurt opened it, gasping as he saw the beautiful white gold band with a jewel set into the metal. The gem was an icy blue with a few green facets mixed into it if you held it in the right light. A few small diamonds surrounded it. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as guilt washed over him. "James.."

"It reminded me of your eyes.." His husband said, sitting next to him.

"It...baby, this had to be too much.."

"No..I'm getting a raise next week. We'll be okay.."

Kurt took his husband's hand cuddled up close to him, wishing for the love he felt before the trip would come back. James took the ring out and slipped it onto Kurt's finger before kissing him softly. "I love you..."

"I-I.. I love you too.."

James held Kurt close, trying to ignore the distance he felt between them. Kurt bit his lip as he turned to look at James. Maybe he could get that feeling back. He leaned in, kissing James deeply. James gasped softly, letting his eyes slip closed as Kurt kissed him. Kurt swung a leg over and straddled his husband. James gave a small moan, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides.  
"I missed you.." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you so much, Kurt.." James said, just as quietly.

Kurt rolled his body down. "Take me upstairs.."

James moaned softly, nodding before carrying his husband upstairs and laying him down on the bed. He kissed up his neck as they slowly undressed each other. Kurt let his hands explore his husband's body. It felt.. wrong.. There was more hair.. He wasn't as slim as Sebastian. He missed his boy. No.. He had to do this. For James.. James kissed Kurt slowly, reaching in the drawer to grab the lube and slicking up his fingers. Kurt shook his head. "I want you.. Just you.."

James nodded, spreading the lube across his aching member and moaning softly against Kurt's jaw. "Kurt.."

Kurt gasped, spreading his legs further. James slowly lined up, kissing across Kurt's jaw to his lips before slowly pushing in. Kurt gave a shaky breath. "O-Oh.."

"You okay?.." James whispered, stopping.

"No.. Don't stop," Kurt whined. James nodded, pushing in the rest of the way. His breathing grew labored as he let Kurt adjust before beginning to pull out and push back in slowly. Kurt's eyes screwed shut as he tried to relax under his husband. James kissed Kurt's lips softly, moving down to his neck and shoulders.  
"James..James.." Kurt gasped.

"I love you.." James panted, speeding up his rhythm.

Kurt let out a choked sob. "S-Stop.. Please.. I-I can't.."

James looked up at Kurt, immediately stilling his hips. There were tears in his husband's eyes. The taller pulled out, fear shooting through him. "Kurt..What's wrong?.."

Kurt shook his head quickly. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, sinking to the floor and letting his tears out. James listened from the bed as his husband sobbed. He felt tears fill his eyes as he pulled on his boxers and hurried down the stairs to sleep on the couch. Kurt calmed down almost an hour later. He slowly walked to his room. Panic filled him when he didn't see James. Kurt walked downstairs and a new wave of guilt washed over him as he saw his husband on the couch. "J-James..?"

"Yes?.."James said quietly, his voice thick with tears that had already been shed.

"I.." Kurt started but paused, not knowing how to say it. "I-I'm so sorry.."

"Why?.." James askes, sitting up. "I just..I don't understand.."

"I-I don't know.. It just.. Happened.."

James just looked down, running his hands through his hair. "Do..Do you not..want me?.."

"I love you.. I really do, James.." Kurt said desperately. "I-I don't know why..why I feel this way.."

"How do you feel?..Why haven't you talked to me about this?" James asked quietly.

"I was scared.. I didn't want you to..hate me.."

"Kurt..I could never hate you..But..I just want to know what you're feeling..Do..Do I disgust you?..Do you just..Not find me attractive anymore?.."

"No, no.. It's not you, James. You're still sexy to me. You're..perfect, actually.. I-It just sounds so, so bad if I say it out loud.

"What is it?.." James whispered.

"It's just like..the same thing every day.. wake up, work, come home, you made dinner, we read or watch a movie then go to bed. I don't know.. I met him and I just felt.." Kurt swallowed dryly before finishing. "Bored.."

"Wait...Met who?.." James asked.

Kurt gasped sharply. He assumed James knew why he was apologizing. "Just... A guy.."

"Kurt..You..Did you?.." James whispered, standing.

Kurt was quiet as he nodded. "I'm so sorry.."

"You lied to me.." James said quietly. "You.." he walked into the kitchen, leaning against the table as his breathing sped up.

"I-I know.. But you were in New York.. I..I couldn't tell you.." Kurt said quickly as he stood.

James didn't say anything, resting his head in his hands.

"I-..I'm sorry.. I know I shouldn't have done it.. I shouldn't have lied.. But please.. It had nothing to do with you.."

"It had **everything** to do with me Kurt!" James yelled, turning around. "I am your **husband**!..I...I love you.." He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

"No, its me! It's me, James.. I did this. Not you.."

James shook his head, leaning back against the wall. "I can't believe this..I can't.."

Kurt had tears spilling down his cheeks as he watched his husband closely. The taller man sank down to the floor. "I can't lose you.."

Kurt kneeled down in front of him. "What do you want me to do..?"

"Tell me how to make you happy.." James whispered.

"James, I swear, it's not you. I-If I could take it back, I would.."

"I had to have done something..You said you were bored with me, Kurt..Just tell me what to do.."

"Not bored with you. Just in general.. I don't know, James. We don't go out. We don't do anything. We've never tried anything new in bed.. It's too much of the perfect American dream. I want surprise..different.." Kurt tried to explain.

"Then we'll go out..We'll do whatever you want..I'll do anything..We'll forget a-about the other guy..We'll move away..Start a new life together..." James said desperately, trying to hold back sobs.

"James.. You just got that promotion.. You can't just leave.." Kurt said, reaching out for his husband's hands.

James pulled away. "Stop it..Just stop..P-Please..If you want to leave me just say it.."

"I-I don't know what I want.."

James just stared at Kurt. "You told me you loved me.."

"I **do** love you.."

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't have even **thought** about cheating on me, Kurt. You think I didn't have temptations while I was in New York? But I didn't act on it because I knew what it meant..It meant something horrible and.." James trailed off, the tears overwhelming him.

"It didn't happen like that! I see him every damn day. I tried to resist.. But I gave in.. I **know** how fucked up I am for this! I know, okay?!"

"So, you work with him?..How long has this been going on?.."

"I don't know.. A few weeks.."

James just stood, walking past Kurt and up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know.." James said, packing his clothes into a bag.

"James.."

"What?" James asked, throwing his clothes down and setting his hands on his hips. "A-am I just supposed to stay here when you've been fucking some guy for weeks?!"

"No.." Kurt whispered, sinking to the floor and watching his husband pack. James had tears slipping down his cheeks as he packed, sniffing quietly. Kurt put his head against his knees, hugging himself as he cried. James couldn't look at Kurt. He knew he would drop to his knees and hold him and kiss him and try to make everything better, but it wouldn't work. He grabbed his bag and got dressed. "I'll be at the hotel down the street.."

Kurt didn't say anything. He just hugged himself tighter. James finally let out a choked sob as he left the bedroom, walked down the stairs, and left the house. Kurt didn't bother getting up. He laid on his side until he cried himself to sleep.

His alarm woke him the next day, letting him know it was time to get ready for work. Kurt groaned, not wanting to get up. His back and neck were sore from sleeping on the ground. He sat up, the various joints cracking and popping. Kurt slowly stood, going to the bathroom for a quick shower. He didn't bother shaving as he got dressed. He checked his phone. A few missed texts from Sebastian. Kurt ignored them as he grabbed his briefcase and walked out. He pulled into the school parking lot and sighed heavily. He thought this would be easier. He's tell James then he and Sebastian could be together. But telling his husband hurt him so much more than he thought it would. He couldn't even fathom how much it would hurt if..When a divorce would be involved. Kurt's eyes went wide as the thought gave him a panic attack. What would he do without his husband? Could he handle being with a teenager in private? What if someone found out? Is this even what he wanted? Did he want to give up years of love and security? Sebastian was a huge risk.. Kurt gasped for air as all of these thoughts raced through his mind. The panic welled up inside of him. His breath was becoming shallow and quick when there was a knock on the window. It was Sebastian.  
"Mr. Hummel?.."

Kurt shook his head quickly, motioning for Sebastian to walk away as he tried to calm down.

"Kurt..Open the door.."

"C-Can't.. Please.. G-Go.."

Sebastian's eyes went sad before he looked down and walked away. Kurt gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. He had never felt anything like this. His whole world was falling apart beneath him and he had nothing to hold onto. Not James..No one.. Maybe he needed to break things off with Sebastian? Even if for only a bit. Just to think things through. He tried to hold his breath to calm his breathing. It didn't work. Kurt punched the dashboard, repeatedly bashing his fist against it. He had to calm down. He had to go into class and make sure no one could tell anything was wrong. His fist throbbed as he stopped, tears streaming down his cheeks. Why had he done this? Was Sebastian really worth losing everything? He ran his hands through his hair, his body trembling slightly. Kurt took deep breaths as he wiped his tears away. He slowly started to calm down. Maybe he needed to start seeing a therapist.. He decided he'd look into it when he got home.

But for now, he had to go teach. He got out of his car and walked to his classroom. Kurt grabbed a Kleenex and wiped his face before students filed in.  
"Today we're reading to ourselves..Chapter eight through..Whatever. ."

"Mr. Hummel?" One of the boys spoke up.

"Yes?.."

"We've been studying chapter eleven.."

"Then..Finish the book.."

The class sighed and groaned as they reached for their books.

"If you keep that up you can start next week's assignment.."

The class quickly went quiet and started their assignments. Kurt sat at his desk, making himself look busy. But all he could do was think about James and Sebastian. He closed his eyes, trying not to let the panic overcome him again. But how long would it be before James would talk to him? He hoped not long. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Not that he didn't deserve this. Kurt wouldn't blame James if he never spoke to him again. But he knew he would..With time. Time was torture for Kurt. But eventually the bell rang and he gave a long sigh. Sebastian came in next..He couldn't look at him..  
Kurt looked down as he waited for the rest of the class to get seated. Sebastian sat in his usual seat, looking up at Kurt. Kurt avoided his gaze as he told the class the same he had done the previous one.

"Mr. Hummel.." Sebastian said softly.

"Yes, Mr. Smythe?"

"I've already finished the book.."

"Well then you can work on homework for another class, start next week's assignment, or just enjoy the quiet." Kurt said, still not looking at the teenager.

"Yes sir.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt opened his lesson planner and pretended to be occupied. Sebastian rested his head in his hands as he stared at the book. What had gotten into Kurt? He hadn't responded to any texts. He didn't shave or put much effort into his outfit.. That was so not like him. He had to stay after class to find out.

When the bell finally rang, Sebastian stayed back, watching the rest of the students leave.

"Can I help you ?.." Kurt sighed.

"What happened..?" Sebastian asked quietly. Kurt didn't say anything, resting one head on his hand while his other tapped impatiently on the table. "Kurt.." Sebastian whispered, walking to his desk.

"Sebastian just stop.." Kurt said.

"Please.. Talk to me.."

"What is there to say? I had a rough night.." Kurt mumbled.

"Did you tell him?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a while. "I think we should stop this, Sebastian.

"W-What..? why? You said we'd be together.."

"I know what I said..I told James I was with someone..It broke his heart..I can't do that again.." Kurt said, unable to look him in the eye.

Sebastian had to swallow the lump in his throat. "So, you're going back to him?"

"I..I don't know.."

Anger filled the teenager. "You know, if you do, I could always go to the school's dean. Or the police."

Kurt looked at Sebastian quickly. "You wouldn't."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Kurt, almost as if he was challenging him, before turning on his heels and storming out. Kurt stood, hurrying after Sebastian. Sebastian knew he couldn't do a thing like that to Kurt. He loved him.. But it just hurt so much. He quickly ran down the hallway, not wanting Kurt to catch up.

Kurt stopped, the panic rising in him again as he leaned against the wall. Dean Wilson saw Kurt down the hallway. He rushed over. "Mr. Hummel, are you okay?"

"D-Dean Wilson..Im fine.." Kurt breathed out.

"You only have one more class. Do you need to go home?"

"No sir..I-Im fine..Really." Kurt stammered shakily.

"Can I get you some water? Anything?"

"No, sir..I just..I need to get back to my classroom.."

Dean Wilson nodded, letting Kurt go. Kurt walked back to his classroom, trying to calm himself. Would Sebastian really go to the police?... He wouldn't..He was just hurt..But what if he did?..What would james think?..Dear god, he couldn't handle this.. He'd wind up in jail. Unable to teach ever again. He had to leave. He couldn't stay here. He called the office and told Dean Wilson he would be leaving early. He needed to go see James..

When he got in his car, he called his husband. It took a few rings, and Kurt almost thought he wouldn't answer, but he did. "Hello?.."

"H-Hey.." Kurt said quietly.

"Hey.."

Kurt's breathing started speeding up again. "Look.. I-I know I don't deserve it.. B-But I..I really need you right now.."

James was quiet, but he knew Kurt's anxiety was starting to take over. James was usually the only one that could calm him.  
"Kurt..Calm down baby. .Deep, slow breaths.

"J-James..please..Will y-you come over..?"

James sighed softly. "Of course I will.."

"T-Thank you.." Kurt said as he started driving home. James stayed on the phone with Kurt as he drove back to the house. When he pulled in, James's car was in its usual place. Kurt walked in, still breathing heavily as he looked for his husband. "James..?"

James walked out of the kitchen, his features softening as soon as he saw Kurt. "Kurt.." He breathed out, pulling him close.

Kurt immediately burst into tears. "I-I.. I-I can't do this.."

"Shh..It's okay.." James soothed, petting Kurt's wild hair.

"N..N-No... I-I.. James, I'm in trouble.." Kurt got out, gasping for air.

"Kurt..Stop.." James held Kurt at arms length before wiping his tears. "It's okay..Just take a deep breath..calm down..Be..calm.."

Kurt did as his husband said, taking deep breaths.

James nodded encouragingly and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. "Feel better?.."

"Y-Yeah.." Kurt said quietly.

James cupped Kurt's red cheek, giving him another kiss. "Go wash your face..Then we can talk.."

Kurt nodded before doing just that. When he walked into the bathroom, his phone vibrated with a text from Sebastian. "I would never tell, Kurt..I was just upset..I didn't mean it.."

Kurt gave a long sigh of relief as he texted back. "Good. I really just need some time. I'll call you when I can."

Kurt washed his face, letting the cool water wash away the last of the stress before returning to James.

"I'm sorry, James.."

James was sitting on the couch and motioned for Kurt to come sit with him. Kurt did. He wanted to curl up to James but didn't want to push his limits.

"I love you..And..I don't want you to be unhappy, Kurt..So I just need to know that you really want to stay with me..And only me.."

"I don't think I can live without you." Kurt whispered.

James couldn't help the sting of tears in his eyes. Kurt needed him..really needed him. "Kurt..I just..I don't know if I can trust you.."

Kurt looked down in shame. "I know.. I wouldn't either.."

"If you still want me...All I need is a promise.."

"I do, James." Kurt said quickly. "Please, come home.."

James gasped quietly throwing himself into Kurt's arms.

Kurt couldn't help but let his tears come back. He held his husband close. "I'm so sorry.. I love you, James.. I'm sorry.."

"I love you too.." James whispered before turning his head to kiss Kurt deeply.

Kurt gasped, pulling James closer.

"Please, Kurt.." James whispered. "Make love to me.."

Kurt nodded, laying him back on the couch and kissing him deeply. He started to unbutton James's shirt as he kissed down his neck. "I love you.. You, James. I love you.."

James panted softly, running his hands through Kurt's hair. "I love you s-so much.."

Kurt kissed down his husband's hair. "Perfect.. So perfect.."

James moaned quietly. It had been so long since anything between them felt so passionate. Kurt pushed the thin fabric off of James's shoulders. He sat up pulling his own off and starting on his pants. James looked up at Kurt with loving eyes. "You're so handsome.." Kurt whispered.

James smiled. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Kurt said quietly, working on his husband's pants. James reached down, helping Kurt pull them down. Kurt kissed James before hurrying upstairs for a moment. When he came back, he slicked himself up and positioned himself between James's thighs. James wrapped his legs around Kurt, pulling him down for a kiss. Kurt deepened the kiss as he slowly pressed in. James gasped, pulling Kurt closer.

"Oh, James.."

"Y-You still want me?..Right?.." James whispered.

"I do, James. I want you.. I **need** you.." Kurt said quietly, kissing along his husband's jaw.

James moaned softly. "K-Kurt.."

Kurt sped up slightly. "I love you.."

"I love you, too..Ohmygod..Baby.."

Kurt closed his eyes as he rested his head against James's shoulder. James dragged his nails down Kurt's back, his body rolling. "Oh god.. James.. Do that again.."

James smiled, kissing Kurt's neck as he did so, moaning softly. Kurt growled, speeding his trusts. James whined at the sound. "K-Kurt! Oh..Yes!"

Kurt lifted James's legs and put them on his shoulders as he thrust in deeper. James cried out, letting his head fall back as Kurt brushed over his prostate.  
"Ungh! James!"

"Kurt..I'm so close!"

"M-Me too.. Come baby.."

James worked his hips, moaning harshly before he began to come, pulling Kurt close as his orgasm washed over him. Kurt kissed his husband deeply, losing himself as he came. James went lax around Kurt, panting harshly. Kurt cuppeds James's cheek. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." James whispered, smiling. Kurt smiled, pulling out and cuddling up to him. James nuzzled under Kurt's jaw. He was so amazingly happy in this moment.

"Can I cook you dinner tonight..?"

"I'd love that.." James whispered.

"What're you in the mood for? I'll make anything."

"It doesn't matter to me, love.."

Kurt nodded, kissing his husband. They laid like that for a while until Kurt got dressed and went to go cook. He walked into the kitchen and his phone vibrated in his pocket with a text from Sebastian.  
"Is everything okay?.."

Kurt sighed, looking around the corner and seeing James on the couch.  
"I don't know. Sebastian, please.. I need time."

"Okay..Im sorry..I love you.."

Kurt didn't reply. He had to think about this. Did he love Sebastian? Or was this just a little fling. Of course he had feelings for the boy..And he did make him happier..Just..When he was around Sebastian he felt completely different than when he was with James. Sebastian made him feel rebellious and like he was a teenager in love again. Young and naive.. But he wasn't young anymore. Being with him would be wrong. Sure, he felt happy when he was with him. But when they weren't together, he didn't feel the same as when James would leave him when they got married. And still, it would be completely selfish ro stay with Sebastian.. He just earned James's trust back. He closed his eyes, picturing the wide green eyes, soft pink lips..Smooth ivory skin. The way 'I love you' could tumble so easily from their kiss-swollen lips. Kurt remembered just wanting to hold him forever.. But would that still be there as his boy grew older? Would he realize there was more out there? It was just too much of a risk.. He knew he loved James. He knew they could get to that happier place. But with Sebastian..nothing was certain. Part of that excited Kurt. The uncertainty drew him to that. Not knowing what would happen when..The monotony in his life would be gone. But could he risk it?

That night, he got into bed with James, wrapping his arms around his husband and holding him close. His brain was full of confusing thoughts and he just needed the warm cocoon of James's arms tonight.

"Baby..?" James said quietly.

"Yes?.." Kurt asked softly.

"I just want to know what I can do to help us.. What didn't I do..?"

"It's not what you didn't do, James..You are..Literally perfect..Just..Doing the same routine every day.."

James nodded. "Well, do you have anything that you want to do differently? Or just like more surprise and go wherever the day takes us?"

"That sounds perfect.."

James pulled Kurt closer. "I don't want to lose you again.."

"You won't..." Kurt whispered.

"You said that we're.. boring in bed.. Do you have something you want to do..?" James asked carefully.

"I didn't have anything specific v in mind. .tonight was good..You don't usually bottom. .I loved it..But James..I don't want you to think you have to fight to please me..If there's something you want to try, I want you to come to me..If you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll stop.."

Kurt said softly. "And we aren't 'boring in bed..You make me feel so good.."

James rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you.."

"Don't thank me..I should be thanking you...For staying.."

"I'm scared.." James whispered.

"Why?.."

"What if I can't do these things..? What if you go back to him..?"

"James..I love you..I could barely survive a **day** without you..You're perfect."

"But I wasn't enough to keep you from going to him the first time.. I.. You're the love of my life, Kurt.. I can't do this without you."

Kurt pulled James closer. "You won't have to.." He whispered. James had tears in his eyes. He had to try harder. Kurt tilted his head up, kissing James sweetly. James gave a small smile and cuddled Kurt closely as they fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Short chapter. But here it is.

* * *

The next day, Kurt was more nervous about confronting Sebastian than anything. How could he break it to him? It would hurt the boy so much. Second period dragged on. Sebastian kept his head down, not saying anything or asking any questions. He even failed his test, which concerned Kurt, considering he was an A student.

As the bell rang, Kurt looked up. "Mr. Smythe? I'd like to see you before you go."

Sebastian just sighed, nodding as the rest of his classmates left. Kurt waited for them to leave and shut the door.

"You've never failed anything. What's going on?"

Sebastian shrugged, staring at the table.

"Sebastian, talk to me."

"What do you want me to say, Kurt?..I'm dying inside because the man I love told me he would leave his husband to be with me, and he chose to stay with him..You had your chance..You're back with him aren't you?..You're not leaving him.."

Kurt looked down. "He's back home, yes.. I don't know what I'm doing..."

"What did you tell him?.." Sebastian whispered.

"He knows I've been seeing someone here. He thinks its another teacher. I just.. He's my husband.."

"And you told me you're not happy with him.." Sebastian said, standing. "You told me you loved me.."

"I told you I think I love you." Kurt said without thinking.

Sebastian bit his lip, tears gathering in his eyes. "I..I..Kurt.."

"Shit.. Bas.." Kurt sighed. "I know I love him. But I also know that he and I could change. Could be happier. But then there's you. You're a huge risk. Which I like. But, let's be honest.. You're going to graduate and realize you want more. You want to experience life. And I've already been there. I'll just be your teacher.."

"No!" Sebastian got out. "I want you..I-I love you.."

"You're sixteen.. You don't know what you want, sweetie.." Kurt said as softly as he could.

"Don't! Don't you dare say that to me.." Sebastian said, his heart slowly breaking. "You know how I feel..And this isn't just some fucking crush!"

"Sebastian, please calm down." Kurt said quickly. "I told you, I don't know what's going to happen. I need time."

"Why so you can go home and fuck your 'perfect' husband? If you need time so badly why are you spending all of it with him? I deserve time with you just as much as he does. ." Sebastian spat.

"I never said we were doing that." Kurt sighed. "But I guess..you're right.."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt in surprise. "Really?.."

"Look.. Maybe I can tutor you. After all, my best student did just fail a test.."

Sebastian's eyes lit up and he ran over to Kurt, hugging him tightly.

Kurt chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Run along. You have another class."

Sebastian nodded, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the room. Kurt started cleaning up when there was a knock at the door. He walked to the door and opened it, smiling wide as he saw his husband.

"James! " He smiled.

"Hey beautiful," James said, holding a vase with a dozen roses. "Thought I'd come see you for lunch."

Kurt gasped softly. "James..They're beautiful.."he said, making a small noise as James gave him a soft kiss.

James grinned, setting them on a desk. "I couldn't stop thinking about you at work.."

"Baby, you didn't have to do this.." Kurt said, giggling lightly as James picked him up and set him on the desk. "James.."

"But I did," James whispered in Kurt's ear. "You see.. I was thinking about things we haven't done.. I couldn't stop thinking about you fucking my mouth.."

Kurt shivered, giving a quiet gasp. "I'm at work.." He giggled.

"I know." James grinned, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned softly, wrapping his legs around his husband.

Sebastian peaked into the classroom as gasped. He knocked as tears filled his eyes. Kurt gasped, quickly, but gently pushing James away as he slid off of the desk. "M-Mr. Smythe..Can I help you?.."

"I.. I left my book at my desk.."

Kurt quickly walked over and grabbed Sebastian's book, bringing it to him, unable to look him in the eye. "Come to me after your next class and we can discuss your tutoring, okay?.."

"Yes, Mr. Hummel.."

Kurt nodded, watching as Sebastian hurried out before turning to James. "Well.."

"Come here..."

Kurt walked over to James, giving a weak smile.

"What's wrong?" James asked softly.

"Nothing..Well..My student just walked in on me making out with my husband.." Kurt chuckled.

"Well, you better lock the door because I'm about to do more than that." James said lowly.

Kurt bit his lip, walking to the wooden door and turning the lock. James took Kurt's cup of iced tea from his desk and sucked two pieces of ice into his mouth. Kurt walked over, smiling. "What are you doing?.."

"I was thirsty." James said simply. He kissed along Kurt's neck as he unzipped his pants. Kurt gasped, leaning back against the desk and letting his head fall back. James gripped Kurt's hips as he dropped down, pulling the pants down enough. Kurt looked down at his husband. "Fuck, baby.."

James grinned before sucking Kurt into his cold mouth. Kurt jumped slightly before relaxing. "Oh...Oh god, James.."

James moaned loudly, taking Kurt to the hilt. Kurt ran his fingers through James's hair, giving slow, shallow thrusts. James moaned, reaching up to massaged Kurt's balls. Kurt growled, holding James's head still and giving long smooth thrusts. James used his free hand to scratch down his husband's thighs.

Kurt panted harshly, "James..So..Ah! Good."

James sputtered a bit as he took Kurt as deep as he could. Kurt gave a dark moan. "Fuck.." He breathed out. He was already on the edge. James caught his breath, taking Kurt hungrily. Kurt thrust a bit faster before stopping and coming down James's throat. James relaxed his throat, swallowing all of Kurt. Kurt's legs trembled slightly before he pulled James up for a deep kiss. James moaned against his lips.

"You're amazing.." Kurt whispered.

"You liked that?" James smiled.

"I loved it..Did you?.." Kurt asked.

"Are you kidding? That was hot.. I was kind of nervous before.."

"Why?.." Kurt asked, fixing his pants.

"I didn't know if you'd like it.." James said softly.

"I loved it.." Kurt said, smiling.

"Even the ice?"

"Especially the ice. ." Kurt said softly.

James grinned, kissing Kurt deeply. "I'll see you at home."

"When will you be home?..Late?.." Kurt asked softly.

"A little. why?" James asked.

"Just wondering when to have dinner ready.."

"You're sweet. See you later baby." James smiled, kissing him again before leaving.

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat back at his desk and started to grade papers. After the bell rang, Sebastian came back. Kurt looked up as the teen closed the door behind him. "Hey.." He said softly.

"Hey.." Sebastian said quietly. "You told me to come back.."

"I did..Come here.."

Sebastian nodded, slowly walking over. Kurt held out his hands, taking Sebastian' s gently. "I'm sorry you had to see that.."

The teen shrugged.

"No..Talk to me Seb..If we want this to work you have to talk to me..."

"I don't know what to say. I come back and your all over your husband. So what? You're basically cheating on both of us."

"Sebastian..I'm sorry..This time is to help me decide..I'm just..Confused.." Kurt said, squeezing his hands.

"But you're going to choose him.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt pulled Sebastian a bit closer. "I don't know yet, Sebastian..You make me happy..And yes, I love him, but I'm falling for you..You make me feel free and excited..While he gives me a sure future and security.."

Sebastian sighed, sitting in his teacher's lap. "I just know how much I love you.. It kills me.."

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "I know, baby..I know.." He said, petting Sebastian's hair slowly.

"When does this 'tutoring' start..?"

"Well..It could start tonight.." Kurt said straightening Sebastian's tie.

"How..?"

"He's working late.." Kurt said softly.

"What if he comes home earlier than you think..?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt bit his lip. "Then you're my student, studying. .After all..You did fail my test today..That wasn't very good of my boy.."

Sebastian shivered. "I'll do better, sir.."

"You'd better..I won't give you special treatment when it comes to your grades.." Kurt said lowly.

"Will you in other ways?" Sebastian asked, batting his lashes.

"Of course.." Kurt smiled. "I wouldn't want my boy to feel like he isn't special.." Kurt whispered, leaning in to kiss Sebastian's neck.

"Mmm, Kurt.."

"What was that?.." Kurt growled in Sebastian's ear.

"Sir.."

"Master.." Kurt corrected.

Sebastian gasped. "Yes, Master."

Kurt smiled,, capturing Sebastian's lips in a light kiss.

"What time should I come over?"

"As soon as you're dismissed..I'll be home.."

"Okay.."

Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hips before kissing him again. Sebastian lost himself even in the sweetest kisses with Kurt. Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing one hand up to play with his hair.

"Kurt.. How are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what, baby boy?.." Kurt whispered. His lips were aching for another kiss.

"Make me feel so good.. So special.."

"You are..You're so special.." Kurt said softly, kissing his neck sweetly. Sebastian hummed, melting against Kurt. Kurt kissed back up to Sebastian's lips. "So perfect..." He whispered before capturing his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. The teenager moaned, turning his body so he was facing Kurt. Kurt pulled him close, their bodies pressing together. "Don't you have class..?" Sebastian asked.

"They're with Mr. Armand today.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian bit his lip as he looked at Kurt's lips. Kurt smiled. "But you have AP chemistry..Which you have a C in..Care to explain?.."

Sebastian sighed. "I don't care about Chemistry."

"You need to.." Kurt said softly. "I know if you applied yourself like you do in here, you'd have straight A's.." Kurt said, resting his hands on Sebastian's ass.

"I know.. But that teacher isn't as hot as you.."

Kurt chuckled. "Well..If you get your grade up to an A..I'll have a special surprise for you.."

"Really?" Sebastian asked, now interested.

"Mhmm.." Kurt smiled.

"I'll try, Master."

"Good boy.." Kurt said, patting Sebastian's ass before turning to write him a pass to his chemistry class.

"I'll see you at you're house.."

Kurt nodded, giving Sebastian a small kiss before handing him his pass. The student walked out, sighing happily.

Kurt finished up in class before driving home. It wasn't long before Sebastian showed smiled as he opened the door for him and pulled him inside, pressing their lips together. Sebastian moaned quietly, reaching out for Kurt's hips. Kurt smiled, letting the younger boy touch him as the kiss deepened. Sebastian slid his hands down and around to the older's ass and groaned. Kurt moaned softly, "Sebastian.."

"Fuck.. I've missed you.."

Kurt shivered at his voice. "I missed you so much, baby.."

Sebastian kissed down Kurt's neck, making sure not to leave a let his head fall back, giving soft sighs and light whimpers.

"How much time do we have?"

"A few hours.." Kurt whispered.

"I wonder how we can waste some time.." Sebastian whispered, pressing himself closer.

Kurt smiled, biting his lip. "Well..I think I may have an idea.."

A few minutes later they were on the couch, Sebastian riding Kurt hard and his moans ringing through the house. Sebastian fought against his will. All he wanted was to mark Kurt. Scratch him. Bite him. Hard. But he knew he couldn't. It didn't take long before they were both sated and laying in the couch, catching their breaths. Kurt was stroking Sebastian's hair, smiling to himself as he kissed his forehead.

"You're so damn good, Kurt.." Sebastian sighed happily.

"So are you, beautiful...Come on..Let's clean up.."

They cleaned themselves up before pulling out Sebastian's books at the dinner table. They talked about the literature, giggling and flirting along the way. Sebastian seemed to b e staring at Kurt more than reading, but he was still getting the main points. Time flew by and Kurt gasped as he looked up. "I have to start on dinner."

"Should I go?.." Sebastian asked, pulling his books into his bag.

"No. Keep studying. You can ask me questions from in here."

"Okay.." Sebastian said.

James drove down his road, smiling. Today had gone better than expected. When he pulled into the driveway he gasped, panic filling him as he saw the motorcycle. Was this why Kurt wanted him home late..? He gripped the steering wheel, his pulse rushing before he got out of the car. He quickly walking inside. "Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt called.

James turned the corner and saw a young man in a Dalton uniform at the table, reading. That was the student from earlier today.. He walked into the kitchen so the kid couldn't hear. "What's going on?"

"I'm tutoring him..You heard me talking to him about it earlier.." Kurt said quietly.

James sighed with relief. "I saw the motorcycle and got scared.."

Kurt wrapped his arms around James's neck and gave him a soft kiss. "It's okay.."

"Mr. Hummel?..I think I'm done.." Sebastian called.

"Go wash up, baby. Dinner's almost ready." Kurt smiled before going to check Sebastian's work.

James washed his hands and went to go change out of his work clothes. He walked into the dining romm with Kurt and his student. "What's your name?.." He asked, smiling.

"Sebastian. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel." Sebastian said politely.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Sebastian? You're already here and it is late." James asked.

Sebastian looked to Kurt. "Would that be okay..? I don't want to impose.."

"Of course you can stay.." Kurt said, looking up at James before looking back at Sebastian.

"I'd like that." Sebastian smiled.

James smiled, nodding. "I'll go fix the plates.."

Kurt sat down nervously. Sebastian moved his books off of the table and shifted in his seat. When James brought the plates out, Kurt forced a smile. "How was work?"

"Long..But im just glad I'm home.." James sighed. "How was your day?"

"Better than expected," Kurt said, trying not to blush.

James simply smiled knowingly while Sebastian shifted uncomfortably.

"You like having Kurt as a teacher?" James asked.

"Yes, sir.." Sebastian nodded. "He's my best, actually.."

"He's good at what he does," James said proudly.

Kurt gave a smile, nodding as he took a bite of his food.

"Very.." Sebastian said.

Kurt wanted to change the subject before it got any more awkward for him. "With your new promotion, will you be working late much?"

"Unfortunately.." James sighed.

"How late..?"

"About midnight most nights.." James said.\

Kurt sighed. "Oh."

"I'm sorry baby..I'll be home as soon as I can.."

Sebastian had to hold back a gag as he speared an asparagus stalk with his fork.

Kurt nodded. "We can talk about it more later on.."

James nodded grabbing Kurt's hand while Sebastian tried to mask his jealousy with indifference.

"How was your chemistry class, Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"It was fine..I'm still not doing that well, but im trying now.."

"What are you learning? That was one of my favorite classes." James asked.

"Chemical Equilibrium.."

"Well, I'm off the day after tomorrow if you want some help."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt before over at James. "Well..I.."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his student. "You do need to raise that grade."

Sebastian sighed before forcing a smile. "That sounds great . ."

"So, it's settled." Kurt said softly.

"Yup." Sebastian said.

They ate the rest of dinner in silence. Kurt worried that James would find out about Sebastian. Sebastian fighting the jealousy he felt.

After dinner, Sebastian thanked them both before leaving. Kurt started cleaning up. "How long will you be working until midnight?"

"All of next week..Well except day after tomorrow. Then I'll be helping Sebastian. .He seems like a nice boy.."

"He is." Kurt said.

James nodded. "A little quiet, though.."

"I think he was just nervous."

"Why?" James asked.

"He doesn't know you."

"True..I'm not that intimidating, am I?.." James chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt chuckled. "No. But you are another older man."

"What do you mean? Im not that old..Besides. .I think you like that im older than you.." James chuckled.

"I do," Kurt grinned. "But I'm just saying he sees me all the time. So he was probably just a little shy."

James nodded, kissing Kurt's cheek softly.

"James..?"

"Yeah, baby?.."

"I'm going to miss you at nights.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'm gonna miss you too.." James said softly, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Come to bed with me..?"

James nodded, taking Kurt's hand as they walked to the room. They undressed and held each other under the blankets. James pressed his lips to Kurt's forehead, sighing softly.

"I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, laying his head on his husband's chest. James wrapped his arms around Kurt, sighing happily as he let sleep take him.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days later, Sebastian felt bitter all day. Today was the day James would tutor him in Chemistry. He was even being rude to Kurt, even though he knew he shouldn't have been but he couldn't help it. He spent the class ignoring his teacher in passive aggressive silence.  
Kurt tried to ignore Sebastian's attitude. But it was hard to wrap his head around this situation.

After class, Sebastian growled under his breath as Kurt asked him to stay. "What is wrong with you? You're getting what you wanted." Kurt sighed.

"Yes. I wanted a private study time with your husband.." Sebastian snapped, slumping in his seat and crossing his arms.

"You're getting more time with me. You really make me think about what I'm doing here when you actually act your age."

"You really expect me to be happy about sitting there with him and rubbing your marriage in my face?" Sebastian asked. "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm sixteen, not forty."

Kurt turned his back to Sebastian. "I have to act like that with him. You're too young to understand."

"Can you stop with the too young thing?!" Sebastian almost yelled.

"You're the one that has to point out that you're sixteen!"

"Well, you criticize me for acting my fucking age!"

"And I was also crazy enough to think you could handle this." Kurt said, placing his hands on his hips. Sebastian went quiet and stared at Kurt with anger. Kurt looked back at his student before sighing. "Go to class. Whether you show up tonight is your choice."

Sebastian stood up quickly, not bothering to push his chair in as he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

Kurt sat at his desk. Why the hell was he doing this? Sebastian just had this air about him that Kurt couldn't get enough of. But was it worth it?.. Worth losing everything over? He had to figure that out soon..

That night, Kurt came home and smiled as he saw his husband relaxing on the couch. He walked over, kissing him softly.

"Hey.." Kurt smiled."

"Hey beautiful." James said softly. "How was work?"

"Long..I'm not sure if Sebastian is coming tonight.."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure..He didn't seem to be in the best mood today.." Kurt sighed, sitting on his husband's lap.

James wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Well, more time for us."

Kurt smiled. "Very true Mr. Hummel.."

James blushed lightly, looking down to hide it.

"You are so beautiful.." Kurt whispered, cupping the older's cheek.

"Nothing compared to you.."

Kurt gave a small gasp, leaning in to kiss James softly. James couldn't help but smile against Kurt's lips. Kurt grinned as he felt his husband's smile, pulling back slightly to look at him. "I love you.."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt couldn't stop the sharp stab of guilt in his chest at the words and the devotion in James's eyes.

"D-Do you want me to start on dinner?.." He asked.

"If you're hungry. I don't think I'm going to eat."

"Why not?.." Kurt asked.

"Not really hungry." James said softly.

"Okay.." Kurt said, kissing the spot behind his ear softly. James smiled, leaning back against the couch. Kurt bit his lip, looking down at James and how his tight shirt stretched over his chest before shaking his head. Sebastian could be over any minute.. But he didn't seem like he would be coming.. Kurt placed his hand on the center of James's chest and rubbed across it slowly. James looked over at his husband. "I'm guessing you're not hungry for food?"

Kurt blushed, giggling lightly. "Not exactly.."

"Come here.." James said lowly. Kurt gasped at the sound of his voice, leaning down slightly. James pulled his husband into his lap and kissed his neck. Kurt whimpered, letting his head fall back.

"So beautiful." James whispered.

Kurt blushed again, wrapping his arms around James's neck. James ran his hands down Kurt's sides, humming quietly.

"I want you inside of me.." Kurt whispered hotly.

"Want me to take you right here, baby?"

"Y-Yes.." Kurt got out. "Please..dominate me.."

James gripped Kurt's hips and pinned him to the couch. Kurt moaned loudly, looking up at James with wide eyes. James rolled his hips down as he grinned down at Kurt. Kurt gripped his husband's shirt, whimpering lightly. James leaned down, nipping at Kurt's neck.

"James.." Kurt moaned, arching his back. James trailed his hand under Kurt's shirt and dragged his nails down. Kurt let out a high squeak, his hips jumping up.

"You like that?" James almost growled.

"Yes..Oh god, yes.." Kurt whined. James spread Kurt's thighs as he ground his hips down. Kurt moaned, closing his eyes as he kept his legs spread for James.

"You love this, don't you? Being my dirty slut."

"Ohmygod..Yes.." Kurt panted. James pinned Kurt's wrists above his head. Kurt's eyes went dark as he looked up at James, trying to pull his hands free just to feel the strength of his husband holding him down. James shook his head. "Nu uh. No touching."

Kurt pouted up at him, giving innocent eyes.

"You haven't been good enough, baby." James said, using his thigh to press down against Kurt.

Kurt gasped. "I-I haven't? "

James shook his head. "No."

Kurt groaned. "But I wanna touch you.."

"Who's in charge here?" James said darkly.

Kurt gasped. "Y-you are.."

"Exactly. And I say you can't touch." James growled as he palmed Kurt.

Kurt moaned deeply. "Oh..James.."

"What do you want?"

"Fuck me..Fuck me hard.."

James got on his knees and flipped Kurt over. He smacked his ass hard. "Want me to stretch your tight ass? Make you scream?"

"Fuck! Yes, James!" Kurt cried. He was loving this side of his husband. James reached under Kurt and unbuttoned his pants. Kurt pulled off his shirt before helping James with his pants. James leaned up and threw his own to the side. Kurt pushed his ass back. "I need you.."

James kissed and nipped his way down Kurt's back. He spread his husband wide when the doorbell rang. "I thought you said he wasn't coming!" James said quietly.

"I-I thought he wasn't!" Kurt whispered harshly.

"Get dressed!"

Kurt nodded, scrambling to grab his clothes. They both got dressed as fast as possible before Kurt answered the door. "H-Hey.."

Sebastian noticed how flushed and breathless Kurt was. "Hey..."

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I never said I wasn't. .But..I can tell you're busy.."

"Oh no, don't worry." James said as he walked over. "Come in."

Sebastian put on a fake smile, walking inside.

"Can I get you something to drink?" James asked.

"No thank you.." Sebastian said, not looking at Kurt as he walked past him.

James nodded, sitting down at the table and motioning for Sebastian to do the same.

Sebastian sat trying to fight all of the feelings swelling in his chest. Here he was, sitting across from the man that was keeping him from the man he was in love with..He felt disgusted. Mostly with himself for dealing with this.

"So, what're we doing tonight?"

Sebastian pulled out his chemistry text book and showed James the chapter they were on. The older man went over everything in extreme detail, and Sebastian tried to pay attention, he really did, but his view of Kurt in the kitchen was far too distracting.  
Kurt tried to avoid the dining room table. Seeing his husband and Sebastian sitting so close put him on edge. He busied himself with making dinner. He turned around and saw Sebastian's eyes on him. The boy smiled, biting his lip. Kurt's heart fluttered. He didn't understand how this sixteen year old boy could do this to him.  
Sebastian gave a satisfied grin as he saw his teacher blush. He licked his lips and winked.

Kurt shook his head and mouthed 'not here'.

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes before looking back down at his work.

Kurt's heartbeat slowly returned to normal. What if James would have seen?

Sebastian spent the next hour trying not to rip his hair out as James went through with the excruciating lesson. "Well, thank you sir..You've helped me a lot.." Sebastian smiled.

"Anytime. You're always welcome." James said softly.

Sebastian nodded, thanking him again before saying goodbye to Kurt and walking out to his bike. He wouldn't leave empty handed. He straddled his bike and got it started before revving the engine loudly, but not going anywhere.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the noise a few more times. "I'm going to check on him."

Sebastian looked over at Kurt as he walked out and tried to hide his smile as he revved again, groaning in mock frustration.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked, trying to ignore how sexy Sebastian looked on his motorcycle.

Sebastian leaned back, sighing. "Something's wrong..It won't go..The engine is fine, as you can hear.." He made the engine growl, shooting arousal through Kurt, and satisfaction through Sebastian.

"W-What is it..?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure.." The young boy sighed. "Can I get a ride home, and I'll come work on it tomorrow after school? It's too dark now."

"Umm, yeah.. I'll tell James.." Kurt walked inside as sighed.  
"Sebastian's bike won't start. I'm going to take him home. Will you take the dinner out of the oven when the timer goes off?"

"Of course love..Be careful." James said softly.

"I will. Thank you." Kurt said, kissing his cheek before walking back out. Sebastian stood by Kurt's car, smiling to himself. They both climbed in and Kurt drove until they were somewhere no one could see them. He stopped the car and looked to his student. "What the hell was that? James could've seen you."

"What was what?.." Sebastian asked innocently.

"You know what." Kurt said as his muscles tightened at Sebastian's tone.

"I don't think I do.." Sebastian said, batting his eyelashes. Kurt growled, shifting his seat back and pulling sebastian into his lap. Sebastian gasped, smiling as he rolled his hips down. "M-Mr. Hummel.."

"James is working tomorrow night. I want you to fix your bike and take me for a ride."

Sebastian nodded quickly. "Y-Yes Mr. Hummel.."

"You want to ride me baby boy?" Kurt growled.

Sebastian let out a helpless whimper, suddenly looking even younger than he actually was. "I-I..Yes..I..Yes.." he got out.

Kurt gripped his hips and thrust up. "We have to be quick."

Sebastian nodded, looking down at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt quickly pulled sebastian's shirt off. "Kiss me."

Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt reached down to unbutton his pants as he moaned into the kiss. Sebastian whimpered, lifting himself up slightly. Kurt shifted his pants down his hips before working on his student's. Sebastian kissed across Kurt's jaw, panting softly. "I love you.."

"Baby.. I love you too."

Sebastian looked into Kurt's eyes. "Please tell me you mean it.." He said desperately.

Kurt cupped Sebsatian's cheek. "I mean it. I love my sweet boy."

Sebastian let out a choked sob before kissing Kurt passionately. Kurt moaned into the kiss, letting his hands explore the younger's body.  
"Kurt.." Sebastian whined.

Kurt reached between them and pumped himself. "Yes, baby boy?"

"Please fuck me.."

Kurt let out a low growl as he positioned himself.

Sebastian slowly sank down, biting his lip. "Mr. Hummel.."

"Unngghh.. Sebsatian..."

"You're so big.."

Kurt pressed back against the seat, closing his eyes, as Sebastian took all of him. Sebastian rocked his hips slowly, leaning down to kiss Kurt's neck.

"Baby.."

Sebastian moaned softly. "Fuck.."

"I miss you.." Kurt whispered as he thrust up.

Sebastian gasped, cupping Kurt's face in his palms. "I miss you s-so much..ah!"

"Ungh.. Ride me.."

Sebastian leaned back, starting to raise up and drop down. Kurt watched his student, his eyes full of lust. Sebastian gasped harshly, speeding up and bouncing.  
"Shit.. Faster.."

The younger boy gave a small grunt as he sped up again, breathing in short puffs.

"Fuck!" Kurt gasped, rolling his body.

Sebastian pulled Kurt's hair, moaning deeply. "Yes..Y-You're so good. ."

Kurt arched his back and sped up his thrusts. The teen was falling apart, leaning in to kiss his teacher deeply. The older moaned loudly as they kissed. Sebastian felt the heat raising inside of him as he edged closer.

"Bas.."

"Fuck me, Kurt..Harder.."

Kurt gripped Sebastian's hips, ramming up into his perfect ass. Sebastian cried out, arching his body.

"I'm fucking close, baby boy.."

"S-So am I..Please talk to me.."

"Feel so good, Bas.. Love watching you.."

Sebastian threw his head back, riding Kurt harder before letting out a yell and coming hard. Kurt cried out as the younger fluttered around him and spilled himself. Sebastian hummed as Kurt emptied himself inside of him. "So good.."

"I love you.."

"Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out. "I love you so much.."

"I don't want to take you home.." Kurt whispered.

"I don't want you to.." Sebastian said quietly, kissing across Kurt's lips.

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes. "We still have tomorrow."

Sebastian tried to hold back tears. "Do you really love me?..Like you love..him?.."

"I love you. I do. But no, it isn't the same. I've been with him for years." Kurt said quietly. Sebastian couldn't help but look down, a tear slipping out. "I'm sorry.. But I don't want to lie.."

I know..I-It just..hurts.." He sniffed, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I really am sorry, baby boy. I'm trying to figure this out."

Sebastian nodded. "I know.." He whispered. "I'm just so in love with you..I can't help it.."

Kurt held his breath to hide his feelings. "I will make this work, okay?"

"Okay.." Sebastian said quietly, nuzzling against Kurt's neck. "I must seem so pathetic. ."

"Not at all."

Sebastian scoffed bitterly. "Please..I'm in love with a married man. I'm sixteen..I can't get him to love me how I want.."

"Because that takes time for someone who has been through it before. I thought I found the one for me. But then you came along and confused me.."

Sebastian looked up. "How?"

"Because I do love you. I don't understand. James is everything I should want. But I want you."

Sebastian blushed, fluttering his eyelashes.

"What're you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"How much I want to run away with you.."

"That sounds nice.."

"Can we go?.."

"Where would we go..?"

"Hmmm..California..Or New Mexico.." Sebastian smiled.

"Mmm, somewhere hot and sunny.."

"Yes..Perfect.."

Kurt sighed quietly. "We should get you home. Sebastian nodded, closing his eyes. Kurt kissed the top of his students head.

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

Sebastian smiled, biting his lip. "Let's go.."

Kurt nodded, getting dressed as Sebastian sat back in his seat.

Sebastian sighed. "I don't want to go home. "

"I know baby.."

"I just want to stay with you.."

Kurt laced their fingers together as he drove. "Me too.."

Sebastian smiled, bringing Kurt's hand up to kiss it.

"Do you just want to ride with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to.."

Kurt smiled as he pulled into Sebastian's driveway. "Good night beautiful."

Sebastian smiled, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly. "Think of me tonight?..."

"I always do.."

Sebastian kissed Kurt again, cupping his cheek.

"I promise you this is real, baby boy." Kurt said sweetly.

Sebastian blushed, looking up at Kurt. " I love when you call me that..I'm your boy.."

"You are my boy. Now, I want you to go get some rest baby."

"Yes, sir.." Sebastian said sweetly.

"See you in the morning."

Sebastian nodded, kissing his cheek, grabbing his bag, and walking to the house.

Kurt sighed as he pulled out and went home. When he walked inside, He saw James was just pulling the food out of the oven.  
"Well that took a while.." James said, looking up at his husband.

"He needed to talk." Kurt shrugged.

"Is he okay?.." James asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeah. Just high school boy problems."

James' s eyebrows kneaded together. "Don't dismiss it so easily baby..High school is hard.."

"I remember. I just meant it wasn't anything you should worry about."

"Maybe he just needs someone to talk to.."

"That's why it took me so long. We stopped and talked." Kurt said.

"Well baby, I mean maybe someone other than his teacher.."

"Why are you so interested?"

"He seems like a nice kid..He just seems a bit troubled."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

"What did he talk to you about?"

"Just how he's been really into this guy. But he's with someone else."

"Really?.." James asked softly. "Poor thing..Does the guy like him back?.."

"He does. The guy he's with is like everything he should want. But he wants Sebastian..." Kurt said quietly.

"Well..Tell Sebastian that he needs to tell his crush that he won't wait forever and he needs to choose...I couldn't imagine being in a situation like that.." James said, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "But if it doesn't work out, he's sixteen..He'll have others."

"I told him something like that.." Kurt whispered.

"You okay, baby?.."

"I just feel bad for him." Kurt said softy. "Come on. Lets go to bed."

James nodded, following Kurt to the bedroom. They changed and climbed into bed, James holding Kurt close. "I love you.."

"I love you too, James."

James pulled Kutt's hand up and kissed his ring softly. "K-kurt...Can I..Can I ask you something? .."

Kurt's heartbeat sped up. "What is it?"

"Do you still see him?..Do you talk?..." James whispered.

"Only when I have to. I try not to." Kurt said quietly. "Every time I see him, I think of you and how lucky I am to have you. I don't want to lose this.."

James nodded. "I believe you.." he said quietly, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt couldn't ignore the guilt that settled inside him as his husband drifted to sleep. He wanted to cry. This was all so much to deal with. He loved James. They were even better than before..Why was he still keeping this up with Sebastian? There was just something there.. Was it the excitement? What if he and James spiced things up a bit? Go out and do more.. Would things change? But Sebastian loved him..And he loved him too..At least he thought he did. He needed to figure this out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, after school, Sebastian walked into the classroom, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I guess.."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know really..I got asked out today..I couldn't tell them why I couldn't..He was really hurt and I just felt awful.."

"Oh.. By who..?"

"Lucas Robinson." He said, walking over to Kurt and leaning against him.

"Did you want to say yes?.." Kurt asked quietly.

"No..I'm yours.."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "Still coming over?"

Sebastian nodded, nuzzling under Kurt's jaw.

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "Let's get going."

"Mmkay.." Sebastian hummed. They walked out to Kurt's car and headed to his house.

"You know there's nothing wrong with my bike, right?.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt's mouth dropped slightly before he chuckled. "You little devil."

Sebastian grinned, biting his lip.

"More time for us.."

Sebastian nodded as they got out, following Kurt inside. Kurt set his briefcase down and pulled Sebastian close. Sebastian gasped softly, looking up at Kurt. Kurt kissed him softly. "Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want.."

"Where you took me last time?"

Sebastian nodded, kissing Kurt again. "Let me go change.."

"Change?"

"Out of my uniform." Sebastian chuckled.

"You have clothes with you?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian nodded. "I just don't want to be noticed by anyone.."

"Good idea."

Sebastian nodded, walking to the bathroom. Kurt sat down as he waited for the younger. Sebastian came out in some tight black jeans and a fitted blue polo.

"Oh wow.."

"What?" Sebastian asked softly.

"You look...good.."

Sebastian smiled. "Thanks.."

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Kurt bit his lip as try walked out to the bike.

Sebastian straddled the bike, running his hands through his hair. "Hop on babe."

That sent chills through Kurt as he swung his leg over. Sebastian started the engine revving it a few times. Kurt shivered, wrapping his arms around the younger. Sebastian took off down the road, leaning forward and making his way to the back roads. Kurt closed his eyes. He loved this. The wind all around him as he held onto Sebastian.. Sebastian leaned into every turn, feeling Kurt lean with him. Kurt loved the thrill it gave him. Sebastian looked back at Kurt, smiling wide. Kurt smiled back. Sebastian looked so happy. What if they could run away..? Sebastian went around a few more bends before going down a smooth dirt road. Kurt grinned as they slowed. They drove by a lake before Sebastian stopped, turning off the bike. Kurt carefully got off and sighed.

"I love riding with you." Sebastian smiled as he got off.

"Me too.."

"You okay?.." Sebastian asked quietly.

"Yeah.. I'm just thinking.."

"About?.."

"What it would be like to run away.."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand as they sat next to the lake. "What do you think it would be like?.."

"I don't know, really.."

Sebastian sighed, looking down. "But you wouldn't..."

"What about school?"

"I don't care about school.."

"You need to graduate, baby."

"I just want you.." Sebastian said seriously.

"I know. I want you two. But how will you get a job without at least graduating high school?"

Sebastian sighed, picking at a piece of grass and pulling his hand away.

"Don't be mad at me. I'm thinking about us.."

"Even when I do graduate..two years from now..You won't be able to leave him.."

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly.

"You could barely last a day without him..You love him more than me, Kurt..I know that if it came down to a choice, you'd pick him.." Sebastian said quietly.

"But I want to pick you. That's what kills me." Kurt admitted quietly.

"That's why I haven't made you choose yet..Because I know your choice wouldn't be me.." Sebastian whispered.

Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek. "I'm trying.. I want you so badly.."

Sebastian nodded weakly, keeping his dull, green eyes downcast. Kurt pulled back and stood up. He walked closer to the water and sighed. Sebastian looked up at Kurt. He couldn't believe how much he loved the older man..It hurt him so badly that Kurt might never feel the same way towards him. "Kurt?.."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Why do you love me?..I-Is it just for the sex?..Is it because of how I make you feel?..Or do you really love me?.."

Kurt didn't move. "There's just something about you."

"My age?.."

"I don't think so." Kurt said, shaking his head.

"What is it then?.." Sebastian asked quietly.

"I don't know. You just make me feel so..alive..happy.."

"He doesn't?.." Sebastian asked hopefully.

"Not in the way you do."

Sebastian nodded, looking away. James still made Kurt happy. "There is literally nothing I can give you that he can't.." he whispered.

"I've been with him for years, Sebastian. It's hard to throw that away."

The younger said nothing, fighting with everything he had to keep his tears at bay. He wouldn't let Kurt see him cry over him. Kurt sighed as he looked across the water. This was all his fault. No matter what, he was hurting someone.

"I love you.." Sebastian said quietly.

"I love you too.."

Sebastian sat there, drawing his legs up and resting his forehead on his knees. Kurt sat where he was. Today was supposed to be fun and peaceful..

After a while Sebastian crawled over to him, and into his lap. "Let's not talk about this, okay?.." He said, giving a weak smile. His eyes were red as if he had been crying. "Let's just enjoy right now.."

"Please.." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian nodded, petting Kurt's hair before his cheek. "I missed you today.."

"I missed you too, baby boy."

Sebastian smiled at that, kissing his jaw softly. "I almost got in trouble though.."

"Why?"

Sebastian sighed. "I skipped chemistry.."

"Sebastian." Kurt scolded.

"I know.." Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Why did you skip?"

"I hate that class.."

"You need it to pass."

Sebastian groaned. "But I don't want to go.."

"I know, baby. But you have to." Kurt said softly.

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. "Yes, Daddy." He chuckled.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and laughed. "Oh my god."

"What?" Sebastian smiled.

"Nothing." Kurt giggled.

"What?" Sebastian demanded, grinning.

"I've never heard someone call another man daddy other than their father. It just made me laugh."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well you are old enough to be my father..." He whispered darkly.

Kurt looked at Sebastian. "Do you have a daddy kink?"

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Uh..Well..I..I don't know.."

Kurt laughed loudly. "You're so cute."

Sebastian's cheeks were red. "I-I don't even know what that is.."

"When someone likes calling the other person 'Daddy'." Kurt explained.

Sebastian nodded, looking up at Kurt. "O-oh.."

Kurt just chuckled.

"I-I don't know..It could be kind of hot..unless it weirds you out." Sebastian said seriously.

"I've never tried." Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian was redder than Kurt had ever seen him. "Well..I don't know. Let's save that.."

Kurt chuckled. "Okay."

"Sorry.."

"For what?"

"G-getting flustered like that.."

"It's sweet." Kurt said softly.

"I just want to be sexy for you.."

"You are, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, leaning in to kiss Kurt deeply. Kurt leaned back, bringing Sebastian with him. Sebastian squeaked lightly, giggling before kissing him again. Kurt couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Sebastian loved Kurt's smile. "I love you, Kurt.."

"I love my baby boy."

Sebastian smiled. "I love my master.."

Kurt couldn't stop the growl that escaped him. "I like that."

"I know you do.." Sebastian grinned.

"Kiss me."

Sebastian bit his lip, not moving.

"Are you ignoring your master?"

Sebastian said nothing, holding back a grin.

Kurt flipped them over. "I just might have to punish my boy."

Sebastian gasped lightly, thrusting up.

"Oh, I think someone's a little eager."

The younger nodded, closing his eyes.

"Bad boys who don't listen don't get relief from masters." Kurt said darkly.

Sebastian opened his eyes, whimpering lightly. "B-but master.."

"You ignored me, baby."

"I'm sorry..I won't be a bad boy anymore.." Sebastian whispered, a bit darkly.

"I think you should be punished." Kurt grinned, rocking his hips down.

Sebastian gasped, arching his back. "B-But.."

"And I know just the way to do it." Kurt said, nipping at Sebastian's neck.

"Ngh..How, M-Master?.."

"I'm not telling." Kurt chuckled, reaching down to pull at the younger's pants.

Sebastian lifted his hips. "But..I'm being good now."

"I know." Kurt said as he pulled the pants down. Sebastian whined, pouting a bit. Kurt smiled to himself as he bit at Sebastian's inner thighs. Sebastian gave tiny gasps at the sensation. Kurt moaned, making his way up to the base of Sebastian's growing erection.

"Master.."

Kurt sucked at the base before licking the seam of his student's balls. Sebastian planted his feet on the grass and spread his legs wider.

"K-Kurt!"

Kurt hummed as he sucked one then the other into his mouth. Sebastian moaned loudly, rolling his hips. Kurt pulled off and climbed up Sebastian's body. Sebastian looked up at Kurt, panting softly. Kurt, still fully clothed, ground his hips down. Sebastian gasped, thrusting his hips up. "Master..Please.."

"Not yet."

Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together and he growled in frustration. Kurt chuckled, continuing to tease him. Sebastian reached down, gripping Kurt's hips roughly. Kurt moaned. "What're you going to do about it?"

The student growled, flipping them over again and kissing Kurt deeply. Kurt moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around the student.

"Gonna fuck you.." Sebastian panted.

Kurt's head fell back. "Yes! Please baby."

"Who's master now?.." The teen grinned, smacking Kurt's ass.

Kurt groaned. "You are, baby.."

"Fuck, that's right.." Sebastian smiled, pulling Kurt's pants off quickly. Kurt was breathing heavily as he looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian pulled a condom from hid discarded jeans and rolled it on.

"Bas.. I need you."

"Do you, now?.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt nodded. "Yes.."

Sebastian teased Kurt's hole with the tip of his cock, biting his lip.

Kurt rolled his body down. "Please.."

Sebastian slowly thrust in, moaning softly.

Kurt gasped as he arched his back. "Yes.."

"Fuck..S-Say you're mine.."

"I'm yours Sebastian.. Yours."

Sebastian made a small pained noise before pressing his lips to Kurt's. Kurt tightened his thighs around Sebastian as he deepened the kiss. The younger thrust roughly, clutching to Kurt.

"Ah! Fuck!" Kurt cried out, tangling his fingers in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian moaned softly, angling his hips just right as he looked down at his teacher. Kurt threw his head back. "Sebastian!"

"Fucking feel me.."

"S-So good!"

Sebastian kissed across Kurt's neck, panting harshly.

"Fuck! Bas!"

"Say my name, Kurt.."

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian whimpered, kissing Kurt deeply as he sped up.

"A-Ah! BAS!"

Sebastian growled, gripping Kurt's hips

"H-Harder!" Kurt gasped.

"You want it harder?.."

"Yesyesyes," Kurt breathed out, his voice raspy. Sebastian propped himself up on his arms, slamming into Kurt. Kurt reached up, pulling his own hair as he let out a scream.

"Kurt..I'm close.."

"Fuck.. Me too.."

"Come with me...Please.." Sebastian whispered.

With two more thrusts, Kurt came harder than he ever had. Sebastian grit his teeth, watching as Kurt fell apart underneath him, making him come into the condom. Kurt panted harshly as he came down. Sebastian thrust smoothly, slowing to a stop as he looked at Kurt. Kurt looked up, his eyes sated and tired. "Wow.."

"Wow?.." Sebastian smiled.

"Amazing." Kurt whispered. Sebastian leaned down, kissing Kurt softly. "I love you."

Sebastian smiled wide. "I love you too, Kurt.."

Kurt kissed the younger again.

"I don't want to leave.." Sebastian whispered, wrapping himself around Kurt.

"Me neither.."

"Just wanna stay like this forever. ."

"I know baby boy."

Sebastian sighed, slowly pulling out of Kurt. Kurt rolled over and held Sebastian close. Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes.

"I wish you were graduating this year.."

"So do I.."

"Did you really think this was about the sex..?" Kurt asked quietly.

"No..I just hoped it wasn't.."

"Do you want to try not having sex for a while? So I can show you that I really want to just be here with you..?"

Sebastian smiled. "I-I'd like that.."

"We can do that." Kurt said softly.

"What about him?.."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you still going to have sex with him?.."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Why don I tell him I want to reconnect? In other ways?"

Sebastian nodded. "I'm not going to tell you you can't.."

"I know. I'm just trying to make this somewhat fair.."

Sebastian nodded, playing with Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled softly. "What should we do for the rest of our time?"

"Go cuddle and watch movies?.."

"Okay." Kurt grinned.

They got dressed and got on the bike before riding back to the house. Once they were there, Kurt made some popcorn and picked a movie. Sebastian smiled, curling up on the couch with his lover, humming softly.

"I hope you like scary movies." Kurt chuckled, turning the lamp off.

"I..I actually get really scared.." Sebastian admitted.

"Me too." Kurt giggled. "But we have each other."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt softly. Kurt held Sebastian between his legs as the movie started. Sebastian kept his face pressed to Kurt's chest, clutching to him. Kurt kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back soothingly. Sebastian fell asleep about an hour into the movie, nuzzling against Kurt's chest. Kurt couldn't help but look down at the beautiful boy. He looked so peaceful and happy.. This was perfect. Kurt sighed happily, stroking Sebastian's hair. His eyes were starting to get a bit heavy..He shook his head. He had to stay awake. But in the end, sleep took him. Kurt woke up to James pulling a blanket over him. "I'm sorry baby..I didn't mean to wake you."

Kurt jumped up. "W-What?.."

"I just got home..Are you okay?.." James asked, concerned.

Kurt rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Where was Sebastian?.. "Oh.. Bad dream." He said, shaking his head.

"Come on..Let's got to bed."

"What time is it?" Kurt asked before a long yawn escaped him.

"One o'clock." James said, bending down to pick Kurt up and carry him to the room.

"Oh my god.." Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" James asked, laying Kurt down on the bed.

"I'm just really sleepy, I guess.."

James nodded, leaning down to kiss Kurt. "That's okay beautiful..Let me take care of you.."

Kurt hummed. "You're sweet."

James smiled, unbuttoning Kurt's shirt and kissing across his chest.

"What're you doing?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Taking care of you.." James smiled, looking up at Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around James. James hummed softly, kissing down Kurt's stomach to his hips. Kurt let out a breath as his hips rolled automatically. James let out a slow breath, watching as goosebumps raised on the pale skin. "O-Oohh.." Kurt gasped.

"You're so sexy, baby.."

"James.."

James pulled Kurt's pants and boxers down before sucking his swelling length into his mouth. Kurt's hands found his pillow and grasped it. "Ohmygod!"

James moaned softly, rubbing up and down Kurt's thighs slowly. Kurt's eyes rolled back as he got lost in the feeling. His husband bobbed up and down before gripping the base and pulling off. He moaned deeply, dragging his tongue over the head.

"I could keep you in my mouth all day.." James smiled. "So thick.." he panted, stroking him a few times before taking him down his throat.

"Holy fuck.. I-I forget..just how..good you are.."

James hummed around the younger, smiling as he looked up at him. Kurt moaned wantonly as their eyes locked. James pulled off, brushing his teeth over the head very lightly. "Can I ride you?.."

Kurt moaned. "Mm, yes."

James grabbed the lube from the drawer and started to slick up Kurt's length.

"Oohh.."

James undressed before climbing on top of Kurt. Kurt fluttered his eyes open as he looked up at his husband.

"You're so perfect.." James smiled.

"So are you.."

James looked down, gasping as he slowly sank down on Kurt. Kurt groaned deeply. "Oh god.."

"Kurt...Oh fuck.." Janes moaned.

Kurt closed his eyes as he ran his hands over James's body. It was so different from Sebastian. James rolled his hips slowly before starting to raise up and drop down.

"Unhh.. James.."

James rested his hands on Kurt's chest as he rode him slowly. "Oh..God, Kurt.."

Kurt ran his hands up and down his husband's thighs. The older man leaned down, nipping and sucking at Kurt's neck.

"Oh god.."

"You feel so good inside me, Kurt.." James panted before biting down and sucking a large bruise on the pale skin.

"J-James.. I can't have a hicky.." Kurt breathed out before moaning.

"Shh..You can hide it under your collar. .Just let me. " His husband whispered before biting back down.

Kurt let his head fall back. "A-Ah!"

James smiled at the bruise before sitting up and bouncing on Kurt's length. Kurt throbbed inside of his husband. "Oh my god.. James.."

"Shit..Fuck me Kurt.."

Kurt gripped his husband's hips, thrusting up into him hard. James cried out, rolling his body with Kurt's movements. "Yes! Ah!"

"Come with me baby.."

James nodded, speeding up and crying out Kurt's name as he came. Kurt gripped James's hips, thrusting up once more before coming. James gasped as Kurt filled him, riding out his orgasm. Kurt hummed as he came down. James pulled off, lying next to him. "I love you.." He smiled, cuddling up to Kurt.

"I love you too."

"Goodnight baby.."

"Night.."

That monday, Kurt sat in his classtoom, eating lunch when Sebastian walked in. "Hey." He smiled. "I figured I could suse some 'tutoring'.." He winked

Kurt chuckled. "Pull up a chair. I missed you."

Sebastian smiled, walking over and sitting with Kurt. "I missed you too."

"How was your weekend?"

"It was okay. Went out with the guys." Sebastian smiled. "Yours?.."

"Just graded papers and stuff."

Sebastian nodded, leaning over to kiss Kurt softly.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too.." Sebastian whispered placing a hand on the side of Kurt's neck.

Kurt bit his lip, hoping his hicky was gone. Sebastian leaned forward kissing Kurt's neck softly. Kurt sighed. "Baby, we're at school."

"I locked the door..I just wanna kiss you.." Sebastian whispered.

"Me too.."

Sebastian gave a small moan, kissing along Kurt's jaw and down his neck. He reached up, loosening his teacher's tie.

"Sebastian.." Kurt whispered. Sebastian unbuttoned Kurt's collar, licking and kissing along the pale skin. Kurt leaned in, running his hands down Sebastian's sides. Sebastian pulled away, looking up at Kurt before something caught his eye. "What is that?.."

Kurt's heart was racing as he pulled back. "It's nothing."

"Kurt..Don't lie to me.."

"I'm sorry.. I told him not to.."

"You said you wouldn't.." Sebastian said, pulling away.

"I know. I-I woke up and you were just..gone.. I was so confused and he was there and took me to bed.."

"I woke up at midnight and I knew he would be home so..I-I left..I..I can't believe as soon as you see him you fuck him after you told me you wouldn't.."

"Sebastian." Kurt sighed. "Don't overreact."

"No..Th-This isn't fair!" Sebastian got out. "You told me he didn't make you happy anymore.."

The teen stood, walking away from Kurt. "What am I to you?.."

"It just happened, Sebsatian. He is my husband. I shouldn't even be doing this."

"Then why are you? I'm loyal to you! I don't have a boyfriend because I'm yours. You can't say you're mine and then go home and get fucked!'

"Because I do love you. But he's what I've known and been with for years. Yes, I told you I wouldn't then did it. That's on me." Kurt paused, giving a humorless laugh. "You know, I actually thought about just leaving. Just the two of us. But if you're going to act like a child and get all jealous, then we shouldn't be together at all."

"Kurt..No..I just..Do you really expect me to not get jealous?"

"Of course not. But it happened. I'm sorry. But I can't have you acting like this at school."

"Well apparently I can't get upset about anything without being immature..."

Kurt sighed deeply. "I was exhausted and wasn't thinking." He said, reaching out for his student's hand. "It's not an excuse. But I'm sorry. I really don't want to lose you."

"Well you threaten to leave me left and right..And in the beginning you said you wouldn't go between us.."

Kurt looked Sebastian in the eyes. "I will talk to him tonight. I promise."

"Yeah well..Make sure it doesn't end up with you on your knees.." Sebastian spat, grabbing his bag and starting out.

"Sebastian, please wait.."

"What?" The younger asked, stopping but not turning around.

"I just don't want you to go.." Kurt said quietly. Sebastian just shook his head but turned around, walking back over to Kurt. "I want this to work. I'll tell him tonight. Then you and I will make a day where we can just be together. Okay?"

Sebastian nodded, looking up at Kurt with something in his eyes that Kurt couldn't place.

"What're you thinking?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing.." Sebastian said softly. He looked up as the bell rang. "I have to get to class.."

"Okay.."

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly before walking out. Kurt sighed to himself. Something didn't seem right.. He decided to let it go for now. Now he just had to focuse on what to say to James. That would be the hard part.

That night Kurt went home, his palms sweating as he walked inside. James smiled as Kurt walked inside. He handed him a glass of wine. The teacher gasped as he looked around. There was candles and a vase filled with roses on the table.

"What is all of this..?"

"Well..I know we've never done this..But, its the anniversary of the day we met.." James said softly. "I just wanted to celebrate.."

"Wow.." Kurt said quietly. "You're so sweet.."

"I still remember..The minute I saw you.." James whispered. "When you were in college, typing away on your computer in that coffee shop.."

Kurt's heart sped up. "James.."

"I had to come talk to you..You looked so gorgeous.."

"I was so nervous.."

"Really?.." James smiled, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt nodded. "All of a sudden this beautiful man was standing above me. I-I thought it was a joke.."

"But it wasn't..I was terrified to talk to you actually..You're just so gorgeous." James said quietly.

Kurt couldn't help but blush. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome...And eleven years later..Here we are.."James grinned.

"Here we are.." Kurt repeated quietly.

James clinked his glass with Kurt's. "To many more.."

Kurt nodded and took a big sip. James leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. "What did you have planned for tonight?"

"Well..I have dinner ready..And then I thought we could...retire to the bedroom.." James smiled, biting his lip.

"I..I-I was actually going to umm..talk to you..about..that.."

"About what?.." James asked, his eyebrows kneading together.

"I just know what I..put you through. I was kind of hoping we could take things slow for a while. To reconnect in other ways.."

"Kurt..I..First our sex is too boring and now you don't want to have it at all?..I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused.." James said seriously.

"I just." Kurt sighed in frustration. "I don't want to focus on sex. I want to focus on us."

"Kurt..sex with us isn't just sex..It's an intimate connection..We're married..You know this isn't just about sex..You know how much I love you.." James said softly, cupping his cheek.

"And I love you. It's just how I feel.." Kurt said quietly. "I don't know why."

James nodded lightly. "Well..If that's what you need, baby..I can respect that.."

"I'm sorry.."

"No..Nononono.." James said quietly. "I understand, love.."

Kurt took his hands and sighed. "I feel so terrible..like the worst husband.. And you're so perfect.."

"Kurt..You're not..I get it..Really..Let's just..Have dinner.." James said softly.

Kurt nodded, keeping his head down. "Okay.."

"Baby..Look at me.."

Kurt slowly looked up, fighting back tears.

"It's really okay...Why are you crying?.." James whispered as he saw Kurt's eyes growing red.

"I hurt you and I can't change it.." Kurt whispered. "You still treat me like I haven't done anything wrong. I don't deserve all of this."

James set their wine down and pulled Kurt close. "I just love you..And I forgive you.."

"I love you too.. So much.."

"You..You still want me though..Right?.." James asked timidly.

"Of course," Kurt said, pulling James as close as possible.

James released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you.."

"Don't thank me. I'm the messed up one.."

"No.." James breathed out, clutching to Kurt. "You're perfect.."

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not.. But I'm glad you think so.."

James nodded, kissing Kurt softly. "Let me put dinner away..I just want to hold you tonight.."

"Thank you.." Kurt said quietly. James cleaned up before walking to the bedroom with Kurt. Kurt slid out of his clothes and crawled into bed. James did the same, holding Kurt close. Kurt laid his head on his husband's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I love you so much.."

"I love you too, James."

James kissed the top of Kurt's head, wrapping his arms around him before drifting to sleep. Kurt stayed up a bit longer before finally falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Kurt drove to school. He didn't really work too hard on his appearance. He pulled on his sunglasses and got out, walking through the courtyard. He heard a few students gossiping in the corner and he thought he heard Sebastian's name. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he kept walking. Did he just hear it again?

"Did you hear about what Sebastian did at Jeff's party last night?" One of the Warblers said quietly as they walked by Kurt. Kurt slowed down, hoping to hear.

"No, what happened?.." The other asked.

"He hooked up with Caleb."

"So?..Bas always hooks up.."

"No, I mean they pretty much locked themselves in the guest room. They were at it all night!"

Kurt's heart broke. Was this how Sebastian felt..? Kurt sped up as his thoughts raced. How could Sebastian do this after he told Kurt not to sleep with James? His heartbreak slowly turned to anger. He held back a growl as he stomped to his classroom. The more time that passed the angrier he got. He mumbled to himself, grading papers and flipping them over quickly with a snap of his wrist. How dare he? Sebastian was his. His boy. This was it. If Sebastian couldn't handle it, Kurt would end it. See how devastated he'd be then. Second period came and Sebastian limped into the class, talking to one of the warblers and smiling. Kurt's blood boiled. No one should be making the student walk like that but him.

"So what went on with you and Caleb last night?" The boy asked Sebastian as they sat at the desk.

"What didn't happen?" Sebastian grinned cockily. "I didn't get home until three."

The boy chuckled. "How was it?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and licked his lips. He knew Kurt was watching. "The best."

Kurt didn't realize he was gripping his pencil so tightly. As soon as he did, it was too late and it snapped in his grip.  
"Are you okay, Mr. Hummel?" Sebastian asked softly.

"I'm fine." Kurt said and sighed. "Enough with the gossiping. Let's get class started."

Throughout the class Sebastian kept looking down at his phone and smiling.

"Mr. Smythe, you seem distracted. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Kurt asked, instantly regretting it.

"O-oh..Um..No sir.." He said, scrambling to shove his phone in his pocket and cursing under his breath as it skittered across the floor.

Kurt walked over and picked the phone up. "You can pick this up at the end of the day."

Sebastian bit his lip nervously, nodding as Kurt walked back to his desk. Kurt locked the desk before getting back to his lecture. Sebastian sighed, resting his head in his hand, barely paying attention. But he perked up as he heard a dull vibrate come from Kurt's desk drawer. Kurt waited a few minutes and gave his class an assignment. He sat down and opened the message. Sebastian looked up at Kurt with wide eyes as he read it.  
"I'd love to spend another night buried in that tight ass ; ) "

Kurt's face hardened as he tried to keep his composure. He looked up at Sebastian, almost glaring at him. Sebastian kept his eyes locked with Kurt's before looking back down at his school work. The rest of class seemed to drag on.

After the bell rang, the rest of the students left before Sebastian walked up to Kurt's desk. "Can I have my phone?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You're a hypocrite."

"Well I just figured since you do it wouldn't be a big deal if I did." Sebastian shrugged.

"And I told you I was going to talk to him, which I did." Kurt said coldly.

"Yeah, I bet." Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Then me having one night makes up for all the times you fucked him while we were together."

"Were." Kurt repeated the younger. "It's over, Sebastian. I hope you're happy."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian hissed.

"We're done." Kurt said simply.

"No. We aren't." Sebastian said seriously.

"We are."

"No!" Sebastian almost yelled.

"You can't change this."

"I could have left you when I found out you were fucking him again, but I didn't! "

"I know. But this is too much."

"You told me you love me!" Sebastian got out, his voice breaking.

"I do. But this.." Kurt said, holding up Sebastian's phone. "I can't.."

"I can't believe you.."

"Don't."

"No..I will..Because this is bullshit!"

"Bas." Kurt sighed.

"It is and you know it.."

"Please stop."

"Please..Don't leave me..I..I can't.."

Kurt looked down, holding his emotions in. "You don't want me."

"Yes I do. You know I do, Kurt.."

"This isn't right and you know it. You said so yourself. You're not happy because I'm with him."

Sebastian just shook his head. "Fuck..I'm done..I'm so fucking done..And when you're bored with him, don't come begging for me."

"I won't." Kurt said, turning his back to Sebastian. Sebastian just shook his head before grabbing his phone, turning and walking out. Kurt let out a choked sob when he knew the student had left. It was really over..Maybe it was for the best. He couldn't deal with this. He had to go home. He found the dean and told him something had come up.

That night, he just let james hold him, holding his face in the older man's chest. "I love you.." He whispered tearily.

"I love you too.. Did something happen today..?"

"Just a bad day..I..I don't know.."

James rubbed Kurt's back. "Do you want to take a hot bath? I can put some music on for you."

"I just want you..Only you.." Kurt got out.

"I'm here baby.." James said quietly.

Kurt clutched to his husband, sniffing lightly. "I love you so much..I always will.."

James didn't feel right. Why was Kurt acting like this? "I love you too.."

The next day, sebastian wasnt in class. Kurt was slightly relieved until he decided to go to the Lima Bean after school where he saw the teen with someone else.  
Sebastian was leaning against a tall boy with blue eyes in a booth. He looked upset and distant until he looked up, locking eyes with Kurt. Kurt swallowed dryly. Who was that?.. Sebastian looked away from Kurt, straightening up snd turning to kiss the boy's jaw softly, smiling.

Kurt bit his lip and walked to the counter. His eyes kept flicking to the couple, Sebastian was all over him, whispering things and smiling. Kurt's heart broke at the sight. Sebastian looked over at Kurt as the boy pulled Sebastian close, nipping and kissing at his neck. Kurt wanted to look away but he couldn't. This hurt so much.. Sebastian simply stared at Kurt, giving a small gasp before turning his head to kiss the other boy deeply. Kurt had to turn away. He couldn't do this to himself. He quickly got his coffee and left the shop. He should've known Sebastian would get over him so quickly. He was so young. But the way he was looking at Kurt..It was almost as if he was trying to make him jealous.. It was working. His heartbreak started to fade to anger again. He couldn't believe this. Kurt wanted so badly to storm in there and claim what was his. How dare that boy touch his Sebastian? He belonged to him. But he couldn't go in there without getting himself into trouble. He sighed, deciding he'd text Sebastian later. For now, he'd go home.

He walked into the empty house, throwing his bag aside and fighting the urge to growl. He couldn't believe this. Sebastian was his. Even though..they weren't actually together anymore.. He still belonged to Kurt. Kurt fumed about it for an hour before deciding to call Sebastian. The younger finally picked up with a sigh.  
"What do you want?"

"You seemed so upset yesterday. You should really look into acting."

"Whatever. Why are you calling?"

"I don't know. To prove I was right? You moved on so easily." Kurt said, his voice cold.

Sebastian was quiet for a moment. "Do you really think i'm okay?..That I want to be with him?.."

"You looked like it.."

"I..Why do you even care? You have your perfect husband that you can stay with now." Sebastian growled.

"I know. I'm trying to do the right thing.." Kurt said quietly.

"Well then why are you calling me? .." Sebastian  
whispered, a hint of hope in his voice.

"It's killing me.. To not be with you.."

Sebastian stayed quiet, curling up in his bed and pulling the covers over his head.

"I-It just hurt so much.. To hear about what you did.." Kurt whispered. "I know how it feels now. I'm sorry.."

"I'm sorry..It just..I was drinking and upset, and he was touching me all night..It just happened."

"You didn't go there for that reason..?"

"No..Jeff called me last minute and invited me to his party..Caleb was just there.."

"So.. What're you going to do..?"

"This isn't up to me, Kurt and you know it.."

Kurt sighed deeply. "I'm so confused, Bas.."

"I know..I just..I miss you so much.." Sebastian whispered, his voice breaking.

"I miss you too, baby."

"A-Am I s-still your boy?" Sebastian whimpered, his voice small and vulnerable.

"You always will be." Kurt said softly. "I just want to hold you and kiss you."

Sebastian closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears. "Please keep t-talking.."

"I love you so much, Sebastian. I wanted to go back in there today and pull you away from him. I want you to be mine. Only mine."

Sebastian gave a small gasp. "Yes, sir...Yours.."

"I need to see you."

"Please come over.."

"Where are your parents?" Kurt asked.

"Vacation.." Sebastian said softly.

Kurt bit his lip. "If I can figure something out, do you want me to stay..?"

"Yes..Please, Kurt..I need you here..I miss you.."

"Let me pack a bag. I'll be there soon."

"O-okay..I love you.."

"I love you too. Bye baby boy."

"Bye.." Sebastian smiled.

Kurt's mind raced as he packed a bag. He grinned as he got an idea and called his husband.

"Hey baby. I was just thinking about you.." James smiled.

"Hey. Do you remember my friend, Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah. The loud one?" James chuckled.

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Well, she's in town and wants me to come stay the night. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I actually have to stay late tonight."

"Awe. Don't work too hard."

"I won't.." James smiled. "Have fun baby..I love you.."

"I love you too." Kurt said, hanging up and packing. He quickly drove to Sebastian's and pulled into the driveway. Kurt knocked on the door, suddenly nervous.

A few minutes later, Sebastian opened the door and threw his arms around Kurt. Kurt inhaled deeply. "I missed you."

"I missed you so much.."

Kurt stepped in and closed the door. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sebastian nodded, pulling Kurt down for a deep kiss. Kurt dropped his bag and gripped the younger's hips. Sebastian moaned deeply, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Kurt. Kurt pressed him against the wall and growled. "You're mine."

Sebastian nodded, kissing along Kurt's jaw. "Yes..I'm yours..Only yours.."

"Where's your room?"

"U-upstairs..Second on the right.."

Kurt tightened his grip on Sebastian and walked up the stairs. Sebastian gasped, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck.  
"You're so strong.."

Kurt grinned at the younger. "This door?"

"Yeah.."

Kurt opened the door and carried Sebastian to the king sized bed, laying him down. Sebastian laid back, biting his lip as he looked up at the older man.

"Do you still want to just hang out?" Kurt asked softly.

"I really want you..I-I just..Please.." Sebastian admitted, blushing.

Kurt climbed between Sebastian's legs. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Kurt..I promise I'm yours...I'll always be your boy.."

"Always." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian made a small noise, leaning up to kiss Kurt softly. Kurt moaned, rolling his hips down. Sebastian moaned, clutching to Kurt's shirt and pulling at it as he writhed beneath him. Kurt pulled back, pulling the shirt off. Sebastian let his hands devour the skin, memorizing every curve of muscle and rigid bone.  
"Don't ever leave me again, master...Please..I-I need you.." Sebastian whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I won't. I need my boy." Kurt promised, pulling at Sebastian's shirt. Sebastian lifted his arms and let Kurt pull the shirt off, revealing the bites and scratches left by Caleb. Sebastian looked away, ashamed that he was marked by someone other than his master. Kurt swallowed audibly, slowly tracing the marks. Sebastian closed his eyes as his throat tightened. "I'm sorry.."

"I-It's fine.."

Sebastian's eyebrows kneaded together as a tear slipped out. He felt awful. Despite the fact that he was sleeping with a married man, he felt..dirty..He shouldn't have let anyone do this to him.. Kurt wiped the tear away as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian's chest.  
"I'm so sorry, Kurt.." Sebastian rasped, holding back a sob.

"I know baby," Kurt whispered against the bare skin. Sebastian sniffed, wiping his eyes as his breathing hitched, his body shaking slightly. Kurt kissed over each mark. "You're mine.. Mine.."

Sebastian gasped softly. "Yes..Oh, yes.."

Kurt made his way down to Sebastian's belly button, reaching for his pants. Sebastian lifted his hips, helping him pull them off.

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered.

"So are you.."

Kurt smiled, holding Sebastian close.

"I want to be with you forever.." Sebastian whispered.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Let's get married.." Sebastian smiled sleepily, his eyes closed.

"What..?" Kurt asked, pulling back.

Sebastian's eyes shot open as he realized what he said. "N-No! I-I didn't mean to..I..I'm sorry..It..It just slipped!"

"Shh, calm down. You're just..so young. And I am..married..."

"I-I know.." Sebastian whispered, looking down.

"I've been thinking about us, baby. Really. But it's something I need to figure out before acting on it."

"I know.." Sebastian said again, toying with the sheet. "I just forget sometimes..That it's not just us.."

"I know, baby.."

"I don't wanna think about him.."

"Me neither. I'm staying tonight. It's just us." Kurt said seriously. Sebastian nodded, cuddling up to Kurt. "What do you want to do while I'm here?"

"Anything.."

"Hmm."

Sebastian smiled, leaning up to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"What do you do when you're home?"

"Not much..Watch movies..go online.." Sebastian shrugged.

"We could watch movies." Kurt suggested.

"I'd like that.." Sebastian smiled.

"Go pick one out."

Sebastian got up, walking over to the movies and looking through them.

"What're your favorites?" Kurt asked.

"Musicals.." Sebastian admitted.

"Put on any musical. I bet I know every word." Kurt laughed.

Sebastian grinned. "Phantom of The Opera?"

"Love it!"

Sebastian grinned, walking over to put it in the dvd player. Kurt pulled the blankets down and covered them once Sebastian climbed back in. Sebastian cuddled up to Kurt, sighing happily. Kurt draped an arm over the younger as the movie started. Sebastian kissed Kurt softly, before settling in. Kurt sang softly in Sebastian's ear. The younger closed his eyes, listening to the soothing sound. The older's melodic voice sounded so perfect to the Warbler.  
"You should sing more.."

"I used to."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"I don't know. I just teach now." Kurt shrugged.

"Well..You can sing for me whenever."

"You're so sweet."

"No..Just honest." Sebastian smiled. Kurt sighed happily, kissing behind Sebastian's ear. Sebastian giggled, looking back at Kurt.

"What's so funny?"

"Tickles.."

"My boy is so adorable."

Sebastian blushed, looking down. "Nuh uh.."

"You are."

"So are you." Sebastian smiled. Kurt grinned, kissing him again.

They spent the rest of the day holding each other and talking. Sebastian laid on top of Kurt, kissing his neck. "Did you mean it?..When you said you were thinking about leaving.."

"Yes." Kurt said seriously.

"We could do it..We could run away.."

"I know.. I'm just worried about you being in school or getting caught.."

"We wouldn't get caught.." Sebastian said softly. "I could dye my hair..Anything."

"I am thinking about it."

"Really?" Sebastian said, looking up at him.

Kurt looked back at Sebastian and nodded. "Yes. It's not fair if I only think about staying here."

"What about him?.."

"I-I don't know. That's why I have to think about it. If I wasn't with him, baby, we'd leave now. But I have to think about everything."

Sebastian nodded, his eyes truly understanding. Kurt threaded his fingers through the younger's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt smiled, kissing the top of his head. "I just hope that whatever happens..You're happy.." Sebastian said softly.

"And I want you to be happy." Kurt said. "Do you think you might get sick of this? Being with someone older..?"

"Never..I'm in love with you.."

"Really..? Because its your first time feeling this and it kind of scares me that you might leave.."

"Kurt...I might be young..But..I know this is real..And it always will be.." Sebastian said seriously.

"Good.."

Sebastian kissed Kurt softly. "I'll always love you..No matter what you choose."

"I'll always love my boy." Kurt whispered. Sebastian smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling into Kurt's neck. Kurt shut his mind off, getting lost in this moment and relaxing. They didn't bother with dinner because neither of them wanted to get out of bed. They spent the evening just holding each other. Sebastian kissed Kurt softly, their foreheads pressed together. "I wish we could just leave now.."

"Where would you want to go?"

"Where they would never find us." Sebastian said seriously.

"So, no planes. Just driving. No credit cards. Only cash."

Sebastian nodded. "As far away as possible, but low key."

"Hmm.."

"What about..Santa Fe?"

Kurt chuckled before starting to sing. "Let's open up a restaurant in Santa Fe.. Our labors will reap financial gains. We'll open up a restaurant in Santa Fe. And save from devastation our brains.."

Sebastian giggled lightly, kissing Kurt's chest.

"It would be nice. Sunny. I would need tons of sunblock. But I'd like it."

Sebastian smiled wide, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Would we change our names?.."

"I think it would be a good idea.."

"Get a little apartment.. Maybe a puppy.." Kurt smiled.

"I want a puppy." Sebastian giggled.

"Me too."

"So..We're really gonna do this?.."

"I want to.."

"So do I..But..Don't you need to think more?.."

"A little. Need a plan. Make sure it could work."

Sebastian nodded. "If..If we both left..And I was reported missing..Wouldn't the police get involved?.."

Kurt sighed. "They would.. How would we stop that..?"

Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip. "I-I could tell my parents I'm..That maybe I.." He was at a loss. He sighed in frustration.

"We'll figure it out."

Sebastian nodded. "Okay.."

Kurt kissed the young boy. "Let's get some sleep."

The teen smiled, cuddling up to his teacher and sighing softly. Everything would be perfect..

Kurt woke up the next morning and smiled. The sunlight beamed down on the younger. He was so beautiful. Sebastian hummed softly in his sleep, dragging his hand across Kurt's chest. Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss his forehead. The younger inhaled softly, his eyes fluttering open. "Mmm..Hi.."

"Hey gorgeous."

Sebastian smiled sleepily. "I love waking up next to you.."

"Me too, baby boy."

They laid in bed for a while longer until they got up and Sebastian started to make them breakfast. Kurt sat at the bar, smiling until his phone rang. His heart sped up as he saw who was calling.  
"Hello..?"

"Hey baby..You comin home any time soon?" James asked softly.

"This afternoon. Why?"

"Just wondering..The bed feels empty without you.."

"I'm sorry.." Kurt said softly.

"Oh no, love. Dont apologize. You have fun with Rachel." James smiled.

"I will. I'll call you when I leave."

"Alright. I love you."

Kurt looked down. "I love you too."

Sebastian tensed at the words but didn't look back as Kurt hung up.

"I'm sorry, Bas.."

"It's fine.." Sebastian whispered.

"Can I help with anything..?"

"I've got it. I'm almost done." Sebastian said, turning and giving Kurt a weak smile.

"Okay.."

Sebastian finished cooking the eggs, sausage and bacon before making Kurt's plate and setting it in front of him.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly.

"You're welcome.." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt's cheek and sitting next to him.

Kurt took a bite and moaned. "So good."

"Really?.." Sebastian smiled.

"Mmm, yes." Kurt moaned, taking another bite. Sebastian bit his lip at the noise, leaning against Kurt and kissing his shoulder. Kurt smiled as he ate. Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's shoulder, rubbing up and down his arm and across his chest. He loved this. He wanted it every day. Kurt sighed. "I don't want to go home.."

"I don't want you to go.."

"I know.."

Sebastian closed his eyes, kissing Kurt's neck. He couldn't think about him leaving.

"Can we take a shower after this?"

Sebastian nodded. "Please.."

Kurt smiled, kissing the younger.

Sebastian sighed happily. "I love you, Kurt.."

"I love you too."

Sebastian let Kurt eat before grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

"Lead the way." Kurt grinned. Sebastian smiled, biting his lip and swinging his hips as he walked upstairs. Kurt couldn't help but stare at the younger's ass. Sebastian walked into the large bathroom. There was a huge, glass walk-in shower and an ornate clawfoot tub on the other side.

"Holy shit." Kurt gasped.

Sebastian looked back at Kurt. "What?..Oh..Yeah, it's big.." He giggled.

"It's amazing." Kurt said seriously.

Sebastian pulled his boxers off. "It's my favorite room."

"Mine too." The older chuckled. Sebastian smiled, opening the glass door and walking into the shower. Kurt slowly undressed and followed. Sebastian turned on the water and it started to fall from a square grate on the ceiling, already warm. He moaned softly, letting his head fall back and running his hands over his chest.

"You..are..perfect.."

Sebastian looked at Kurt over his shoulder, damp hair falling onto his forehead and water clinging to his eyelashes. "Far from it, actually.."

"How so?" Kurt asked, tilting his head as he admired the boy.

Sebastian looked down. "I-I just can't see it.."

"I do."

"Thank you.." Sebastian said, leaning back against the older man.

"You're welcome, beautiful."

Sebastian closed his eyes, his head resting against Kurt's chest. Kurt kissed along his shoulder and neck softly. Sebastian tilted his head to the side, sighing softly as he reached back, running his hands down Kurt's waist. Kurt moaned, biting down lightly. Sebastian gave a small gasp, pushing his hips back. "Master.." He whispered.

"Yes?"

"Feels good." Sebastian said, shivering at Kurt's breath on his skin, despite the warm water. Kurt smiled, kissing down Sebastian's back. Sebastian tried to be quiet, but tiny whines and helpless moans slipped from his lips.

"So hot.."

"Master.." Sebastian gasped. Kurt traced the lines of the younger's back. Sebastian trembled at the sensation, pressing his palms against the wall.

"Fuck.." Kurt whispered as he dropped to his knees.

Sebastian panted softly, poking his ass out. "P-Please master..Please.." He whimpered so quietly Kurt almost didn't hear him. Kurt spread the boy and smiled, watching how the water ran down his body and over his waiting hole.

Sebastian shivered at the sensation, pressing his face against the wall. "It's yours, master.."

Kurt slowly leaned in, licking at him. Sebastian couldn't help the sharp gasp that came from him. "M-Master! "

The older moaned as he pressed his tongue in. Sebastian moaned in ecstasy as Kurt's tongue filled him. Kurt growled, thrusting his tongue as deep as he could. Sebastian rolled his body, panting harshly. "Fuck!"

Kurt reached up and smacked Sebastian's ass roughly. Sebastian cried out as the water heightened the harsh sting. Kurt smiled, doing it again.

"M-Master!"

Kurt stood up and pressed Sebastian against the cool tile. Sebastian panted harshly, his eyebrows kneading together. "Master.."

"What does my boy want?"

"Y-Your cock..Tell me its just for me..Please..I just..I love it.."

"It's yours baby." Kurt whispered. Sebastian whined, pushing his ass back. Kurt turned Sebastian around and picked him up. Sebastian gasped, looking down at Kurt. The older lined himself up. "Say you want me."

"I-I want you.." Sebastian whispered. Kurt groaned, thrusting in quickly. Sebastian screamed in the most obscene way Kurt had ever heard.

"Fuck!" Kurt growled, burying himself inside the younger.

Sebastian rolled his hips, moaning wildly. "M-Master! Ah!"

The older gasped, beginning to thrust fast. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, moaning against his lips.

"Say my name.."

"Kurt..Oh fuck..Kurt..You feel me?..How tight I am?..Its all yours..That fucking hole belongs to you.." Sebastian breathed out. Kurt's eyes were almost black as he gave the deepest groan. Sebastian tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, panting harshly. "You're so sexy..My master.."

Kurt rested his forehead on Sebastian's shoulder. "Bite me.. Breathe in my ear baby.."

Sebastian nipped up Kurt's neck before biting down hard.

"A-Ah! Yes!"

Sebastian pulled away, licking over the red mark before nibbling up to Kurt's ear and sucking on the lobe. Kurt's breathing increased. This had always been his weakness. It sent thrills through him. The teen pulled off, pressing his lips to Kurt's ear and moaning deeply. Kurt's mouth fell open as he whimpered. "O-Oh!"

"You like hearing me, master?..S-So ah!..So close to you..Right in your ear..You hearing what you're d-doing to me?..Fuck..nngh.."

"Holy shit! Yesyesyes baby.."

Sebastian let out a deep growl, before biting down on the lobe.

Kurt's hips stuttered. "I-I'm close.."

"So am I..Come in me..Come in me, Master.."

Kurt couldn't hold on any longer. He have a loud cry and came inside his student. Sebastian cried out as he came, shooting himself onto Kurt's chest. Kurt hummed quietly as he came down. Sebastian's chest was pink as it rose and fell quickly before slowing down.

"I love you.."

"I love you too.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt kissed the younger deeply before setting him down. Sebastian gasped as Kurt pulled out, his legs shaky.

"Perfect.."

"You are.."

"So are you baby."

Sebastian let Kurt hold him, humming happily. They washed up and got dressed before Kurt decided it was time to go.  
"Don't leave.." Sebastian whispered, keeping himself wrapped around Kurt.

"I have to." Kurt sighed.

"I know..I just.." Sebastian looked up at Kurt. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Kurt said softly. "I have a plan, okay?"

"Okay.." Sebastian whispered, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"I need you to trust me."

"I do.."

"Good."

Sebastian brushed across the hair on Kurt's forehead. "We'll be happy.."

Kurt nodded and leaned in for a kiss. "We will."

Sebastian kissed Kurt again before his teacher left.

On the drive home, Kurt started to plan. This could work..They could really do this.. They could be happy. He smiled to himself as he thought of their future. No more hiding. He could really get away with this. He pulled into the driveway next to James' s car and sighed deeply. He just had to wait for the right time.  
He walked inside and saw James asleep on the couch, snoring loudly. Kurt carefully covered him with a blanket. James shifted at the contact, his eyes opening slowly. "Baby?.."

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you.."

"Lay with me.."

"Come up to bed. There's more room."

James nodded, stretching before walking to the bedroom with Kurt. They laid down and held one another.

"Kurt?..I..I want to talk to you about something.." James said softly.

"What..?"

"I..Well..I want to have a baby.."

Kurt's eyes went wide for a moment. "A baby..?"

"Yeah..W-we've been married for nine years..And..I just thought..Maybe.."

"Wow.."

James toyed with the hem of the blanket. "You don't want to..Do you?.."

"I don't know.. W-We've been going through so much.. Is this really the time..?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I thought we were better.."

"Better, yes. Ready for that..? I don't know if I am.."

James nodded, looking down. "I-I'm sorry I said anything..."

"No. I'm just trying to be honest.. I'm sorry.." Kurt whispered.

"It's okay, Kurt..I-I understand. Really." James said softly before turning over. Kurt sighed as he stood up and left the room.

James curled up. Something was wrong..Kurt always used to talk about wanting kids..James was already forty..And Kurt was close behind. The adoption agencies would say they were too old soon..What was going on?.. How could he get his husband to open up to him? He got out of bed and walked into the living room where Kurt was. He stood behind him, rubbing his shoulders. "Kurt..What's going on, baby?.." He asked sweetly.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know.."

"Please talk to me.."

"I just don't feel like me anymore.. I feel weird.."

"Why?.." James asked softly.

"Ever since I... Did that to you.. I'm not happy with myself.."

"Kurt..I know you probably feel like..Like you don't deserve to be happy after..what..what we went through..But you do baby. We can still be happy.."

Kurt looked up, his bottom lip quivering. "You deserve more.. N-Not me.."

"Kurt..Please don't say that..I love you..You're my husband..I want to be with you.."

"I just don't know what to do.." Kurt got out before breaking down. James pulled Kurt close as his husband sank to the floor. He sat with him, pulling him into his lap. "Shh..It's okay..I'm here.."

Kurt let his husband hold him as he fell apart. Maybe he needed to leave. Let James move on.

"We're going to be okay...Right?.." James whispered.

"I'm so sorry..."

"Kurt.."

"Y-Yeah..?"

"We..We aren't going to be okay? .."

"I-I don't know.."

James clutched to Kurt, burying his face in his neck. "Please..W-We don't have to have a baby..It'll just be us..We'll be happy.."

"I-I'm trying.." Kurt whispered. He hated lying to his husband. But he couldn't see him like this.

James held back his tears, rocking back and forth with Kurt in his arms. "We can do this, okay?.."

"O-Okay.." Kurt closed his eyes. He had to leave..Soon.

"I love you." James whispered.

"I love you too, James.." Kurt said, just as quietly.

James kissed the top of his husband's head. "Let's go lay down."

Kurt nodded, letting James pick him up and carry him to the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's heart was racing. It was a Saturday. James had been called into work. Kurt's fingers were trembling as he dialed Sebastian's number.

Sebastian quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Baby." Kurt breathed out. "A-Are you absolutely positive you want to leave? Forget everything?"

"Yes.." Sebastian whispered, a smile forming. "Yes..Yes.."

"I'm ready. I know how we can make this work."

"H-How?"

"I'll leave first. I'll get everything ready. A place to stay. Everything. Then I'll get you a train ticket. We'll put it in a different name and you'll come. We can't go together. They'll know."

Kurt said in a rush.

"B-But I want to leave with you.."

"I know baby. But we'll get caught. Just give me two weeks. I'll call every day."

Sebastian nodded, clutching the phone to his ear. "Okay.."

"I want to see you before I go."

"Can I come over?.."

"Yes.."

Within the hour, Sebastian was there and in Kurt's arms.

"I love you so much, baby boy." Kurt whispered.

Sebastian kissed him softly. "I'll miss you.."

"I'll miss you too. But I'm not leaving until a couple of days. We have some time."

Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt again.

"You're so beautiful."

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

Sebastian rested his forehead against Kurt's and sighed softly.

"This will work." Kurt whispered. "I promise."

"I believe you.." Sebastian smiled. Kurt smiled sweetly. "Kiss me.."

Kurt leaned in, savoring Sebastian's innocence before their lips touched. Sebastian whimpered lightly. Kurt placed his hands at the small of Sebastian's back, pulling him closer. The teenager wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and moaned softly. Kurt rolled on top of him, smiling against Sebastian's lips. Sebastian giggled lightly, running his hands down his back.

"You're perfect."

"So are you, master.."

Kurt couldn't stop the growl that escaped him. Sebastian gasped softly. Kurt looked possessively at Sebastian. "My boy is so hot like this."

"I-I am?.."

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

Sebastian smiled. "What do you want to do to me?.."

"I think I want to tie you up, baby."

Sebastian bit his lip. "How?.."

Kurt kissed Sebastian and smiled as he got off of the bed and went to his closet. Sebastian scooted up the bed slightly, watching Kurt. Kurt grabbed a couple of his ties and came back out, tying Sebastian's arms an legs to the bed. Sebastian pulled lightly on his restraints, testing them.

Kurt chuckled. "I love seeing you like this."

Sebastian smiled. "Really?..Why?.."

"You can't move. I can do whatever I want to you."

Sebastian as swallowed. "O-oh.." He gasped, his eyes going dark.

Kurt admired his body before climbing on top of him. "So gorgeous."

Sebastian moaned lightly. "I want to touch you.."

"No." Kurt smiled.

"Why?.." Sebastian pouted.

"I want to touch you." Kurt said, running his hands down Sebastian's sides.

Sebastian gasped, shivering. His sides had to be the most sensitive parts of him. "O-oh.."

"Mmm, you like that, baby?"

"Yes, master.."

Kurt straddled Sebastian, slowly grinding down.

Sebastian whimpered softly. "K-Kurt.."

Kurt ran his hands down his chest. "I think I might ride you."

Sebastian moaned. "Fuck..Please.."

Kurt scooted back, gripping Sebastian and pumping him slowly. The younger thrust up into Kurt's hand, grunting softly. Kurt spit into his hand, speeding his movements. Sebastian closed his eyes as a desperate moan slipped from his lips. Kurt chuckled, leaning down and sucking him expertly.

"Oh fuck! A-Ah, Kurt.."

Kurt bobbed his head fast before taking all of Sebastian into his mouth and moaning deeply. Sebastian thrust up, letting out a growl. Kurt choked lightly as he pulled off. "You're being very naughty."

"But you feel so good.."

"Don't worry, baby." Kurt said lowly, licking up Sebastian's abs. "I like naughty."

Sebastian moaned shakily. "Y-Yeah?.."

"Mmhmm," Kurt hummed, kissing back down to the base and nuzzling against him.

"Kurt..Please.."

"Please what?"

"Ride me.."

Kurt nibbled on the sensitive skin. "You're telling me what to do, now?"

"N-No master.."

"You better not be." Kurt growled. He turned around and straddled Sebastian's chest. "I want you to use your tongue. Fuck me, baby boy."

Sebastian lifted his head, licking at Kurt's asshole. Kurt spread his cheeks as he lowered himself. Sebastian pushed his tongue inside, moaning deeply.

"Oohhh!"

Sebastian growled, savoring the taste. Kurt rolled his hips in time with Sebastian's tongue. Sebastian loved this. He just wished he could touch Kurt.

Kurt whimpered as he pulled away. "Fuck, I want your cock."

"Yes..Fuck.."

Kurt turned and slowly lowered himself over Sebastian. Sebastian moaned deeply, thrusting up.

"Fuck!"

"K-Kurt!.."

"Talk to me baby."

"You feel so good, Kurt..Oh god..So fucking tight.."

Kurt bounced faster. "Shit!"

Sebastian thrust up as much as he could, growling deeply.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian stared up Kurt with lust filled eyes. Kurt gripped the headboard and rode the younger as fast as he could. Sebastian grunted loudly. "F-Fuck I'm close!"

Kurt reached over as untied Sebastian's hands. "Touch me. Fucking touch me, baby."

Sebastian gripped Kurts ass and scooted them down a bit so he could fuck up into Kurt.

Kurt threw his head back. "Fuckfuckfuck!"

Sebastian tried to hold on, sitting up and pressing his face to Kurt's chest. Kurt reached between them and pumped himself quickly.

"K-kurt.." Sebastian groaned. Kurt's body shuddered as he cried out, coming between them. Sebastian groaned as he let go, filling Kurt with his come.

"Baby.."

"Fuck.."

"I love you." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too.."

Kurt hummed as they laid down.

"You're perfect..."

"So are you, baby boy. I can't wait to go away with you."

Sebastian grinned. "Neither can I..It'll be perfect.."

Kurt nodded. "It will."

"I felt like I was dreaming when you called me."

"It's real, Bas. As long as you want this.."

"I want it..I want it more than anything.." Sebastian smiled, cupping Kurt's cheek.

"Always?" Kurt asked.

"And forever.."

The next few days, Kurt tried acting as normal as he could for his husband.

James seemed distant as well. He knew something was wrong with Kurt but he didn't dare ask for the fear of driving him away.

Thursday night, Kurt got home before James and made dinner. He knew it would be their last night together. He couldn't give James any suspicions.

James walked in and sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. "I'm home.." He called.

"I'm in here, baby. I made dinner."

James's eyebrows raised and a small smile tugged at his lips. He walked into the kitchen and saw his husband.

"Homemade lasagna." Kurt smiled, wrapping his arms around James.

James pulled Kurt close and kissed him softly. "Thank you.."

"It's just dinner." Kurt giggled.

"I know..But you made it.." James said, kissing him again.

"I did," Kurt hummed, giving him another kiss. "I set the table. Are you hungry?"

"Starved.." James smiled.

Kurt brought the food to the table, dishing out the pasta and a small salad for each of them. James watched his husband with loving eyes. Something seemed different, but he didn't care. He seemed happier.

"How was work?" Kurt asked.

"Great..Long though. I missed you.."

"You're so sweet."

James smiled. They finished dinner and James helped with the dishes before they went upstairs. James pulled Kurt close and kissed him softly.

"You have to go in early tomorrow, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah.." James sighed, rubbing up and down Kurt's back. Kurt pressed back against James. James gasped softly. It'd been weeks since he and Kurt had sex.. "Kurt.." He whispered.

"Yeah?.."

He bit his lip before pressing soft kisses down Kurt's neck. Kurt tensed for a moment. But he felt guilty for what he was about to do. He forced himself to relax, reaching back to grab James's hand.

James exhaled shakily. "I love you.."

Kurt turned over. "I love you, James."

"I only want to do this. I-If you do.."

Kurt nodded. "It's okay."

James nodded, rubbing over his shoulders carefully. Kurt took a deep breath as he slowly leaned in. James kissed Kurt deeply, moaning softly. Kurt gasped, hooking a leg over his husband's waist. James lifted Kurt and laid him down on the bed. Kurt kissed James desperately, trying to give him what he needed. James moaned softly, pulling back and looking into Kurt's eyes. "W-Will you make love to me?.." He whispered.

Kurt nodded. "Yes."

James sighed happily, kissing Kurt again. Kurt rolled on top of him, slowly undressing them. When they undressed, James held Kurt close, kissing along his neck and jaw.

"James.."

"Yes?.."

"I.. I.. You're so beautiful.." Kurt whispered.

James smiled, blushing lightly. "So are you.."

Kurt cupped his cheek as he lined himself up. "I love you."

"I love you so much.." James whispered.

Kurt made love to his husband, slow and sweet. He tried to give him all the love he deserved. James clutched to Kurt, moaning softly in his ear as their bodies moved in sync.

When James had fallen asleep, guilt settled into Kurt's stomach. But he had to do this..It was best for everyone. He couldn't keep hurting James. He had to leave.

The next day, Kurt waited until James left to pack his things. He had a bus ticket to go where he and Sebastian planned, Santa Fe, New Mexico. He had asked Sebastian to stop by to see him before he left. Kurt had just gotten off the phone with a taxi company when the doorbell rang. He just finished packing the money he took from his account and walked to the door, opening it.

"Kurt.." Sebastian whimpered.

Kurt pulled Sebastian inside. "It's okay.."

Sebastian gasped, pressing his face to Kurt's neck. "I-I'm..gonna miss you.."

"Its only for a few weeks.."

"I-I know.."

"Then we'll be together..Forever.."

"I can't believe this is real.." Sebastian whispered.

"Neither can I..In that time I'll find somewhere for us..Somewhere to live..It'll be perfect."

"I love you so much, Kurt.." Sebastian said, looking into his teacher's eyes. "Kiss me.. Please."

Kurt leaned down, kissing Sebastian deeply. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, melting against him. Kurt pulled back, resting his forehead against Sebastian's. He heard a horn honk outside and sighed. "I have to go.."

"No.." Sebastian whined.

"I know baby..But this is for us.."

Sebastian took a shaky breath. "Call me.. As much as possible."

"I will..I promise.."

"Be safe.."

"I love you.."

"I love you too."

Kurt kissed Sebastian again before grabbing his bags and walking out to the taxi. Sebastian had tears in his eyes as he watched Kurt leave. Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to watch his old life disappear behind him.

That afternoon, James came home early with a bouquet of roses. He wanted to surprise Kurt and take him to dinner. He finally felt like things were turning around.

"Kurt! I hope you're in the mood to dress up." He called as he started up the stairs. But there was no answer. James' heart stopped when he saw a piece of paper on the bed. His name was on the folded note. "No.." James whispered, dropping the roses and picking it up.

"James,

I want you to know I do love you. You've been the most amazing husband anyone could ask for. But I'm not. I'm not the person you fell in love with. I can't live with the guilt anymore. The temptation is all around and I can't. You never did anything wrong. You're perfect in every way. But you deserve to be happy. I can't give you that anymore. Please, don't come looking for me. I'm fine, I promise. You need to move on. Find someone that deserves you. I'm no good, James. I promise you'll get through this.

I love you,

Kurt."

James's eyes filled with tears as he reread the letter over and over. "No..Kurt..No.." He whispered. He grabbed his phone and called his husband. He heard a ringing and saw Kurt's phone along with his ring on the side table.

"No!" James screamed. James threw his phone and dropped to his knees.

When he had calmed down a little, he picked up Kurt's phone and dialed Rachel's number. She had to know something.

Rachel picked after a few rings. "Kurt? Hey, its been a while.."

"No.. It's his husband." James said weakly. "Wait.. Didn't you just see Kurt?"

"No..I haven't seen Kurt in over a year.."

"No. He said you were in town. He stayed at your hotel."

"I'm sorry..But I'm still in New York..I haven't come to Ohio since the last class reunion.."

James let out a choked sob. "I-I'm sorry I bothered you.." He said before hanging up and collapsing. He leaned back against the wall and pulled his hair. Kurt was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Sebastian waited for a call for the next three days. His heart was beating like crazy when he woke up to his phone ringing in the middle of the night. The number was strange but he knew to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby..I'm on a payphone so don't save this number..But..I had to talk to you..How is everything?.."

"I miss you so much, Kurt." Sebastian whispered.

"I miss you too..I'm staying at a motel for the time being..I even have a job..They didn't even require a name. I'm saving up to get us a little place and bring you to me.."

Sebastian smiled softly. "I can't believe we're doing this. I can't wait until I can sleep in your arms every night."

"Me either baby..I miss you." Kurt smiled.

"Where are you working?"

"I'm working as a waiter at a bar..I told them I couldn't spread my name around and they said they understood."

"I bet you look hot." Sebastian said lowly.

Kurt chuckled softly. "I look like shit, actually..I haven't shaved since I left...They..They haven't reported me missing or anything right?.."

"No one at school will talk about you. But the students are spreading rumors. It's so hard not to beat the shit out of them. Your.. Your husband.. He came to the school."

"What happened?.."

"He was yelling at the Dean. Asking if you said anything about where you were going or why.. He didn't look good.."

Kurt sighed. "Oh..Well..I don't care..I'm done with that..I'm almost out of time baby..I love you and be safe." Kurt said before the line cut off. He sighed, pushing a few more quarters in and slowly typing in his old home number.

The phone rang and rang. James picked up on the last ring, his voice weak.

"Hello?"

Kurt stayed quiet, giving a shaky sigh.

"Who is this? Kurt? Baby, is it you? Please come home." James said quickly. Kurt could hear the tears in his voice. "I-I swear I'll do anything. We can leave together. Please.."

Kurt teared up, a small whimper escaping. "I-I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"Kurt, please. Please come home. I-I need you. I don't care what you've done. Please come home."

"No..James..Please just..Move on..I need you to do that.."

"I can't, Kurt. I love you. You're my husband."

"Divorce me James...Get the papers..Sign them..Set up a court date and when I don't show, it'll be done.." Kurt got out.

"No! I want you, damn it!"

"You can't have me, James.." Kurt said with difficulty.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I'm happier here..I didn't deserve you..You're perfect and I'm no good for you.."

"Are you with someone? Is that why you left? I know you weren't with Rachel.."

Kurt stayed quiet. He at least deserved the truth..Partly. "Y-Yes and no.."

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm with someone..But..He's not here with me..Yet.."

"Why are you calling me?" James asked.

"I-I just wanted to hear your voice.."

"That's not fair, Kurt! You can't just call me whenever you need me when you won't be here for me! I need you. But you don't care."

"I-I do care James! That's why I left! I couldn't keep hurting you!"

"And now you're gone and still ripping my heart out!"

Kurt sighed, and a sob escaped.

"You can't imagine what this is like, Kurt. I tried s-so hard for you.. But i-it wasn't enough.. I-I hope you're happy with him.." James whispered brokenly before hanging up.

Kurt let out a broken sob, closing his eyes as he hung up and walked back to the motel. He hated hurting James like this. Kurt just hoped this was the right thing to do.

Kurt would only call Sebastian once a week and after a month, Sebastian was beginning to wonder if Kurt was going to send for him at all. He got another call as he crawled into bed. He was tired of waiting. "Kurt, please. Just tell me if you don't want me anymore. I miss you and I want to be with you."

"I'm sending your ticket right now."

"What? Really?"

"Yes..It took me a while, baby but I have a little apartment and I have enough to get you a ticket. Overnight delivery."

Tears spilled down Sebastian's cheeks. "When am I leaving? Fuck.. I love you."

"I love you too baby.."

"When do I leave?"

"Day after tomorrow." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian let out a low growl. "Fuck, I can't wait to feel you against me."

Kurt gasped softly. "I can't wait to feel you either baby.."

"It's been too long, Kurt. I haven't gone this long without fucking in a very long time."

"I know, love.." Kurt chuckled. "We'll be together soon.."

"Very soon. What's the apartment like?"

"Small..But I've cleaned it up a bit."

"I bet its perfect."

"You'll love it.."

"I'll love anywhere with you."

Kurt smiled. "I have to go love..Ill pick you up at the bus station."

"Can't wait. I love you."

"I love you too, baby boy..Sleep well."

Sebastian said goodnight before cuddling up to his pillow.

The next day couldn't go fast enough. He raced home and opened the mailbox. His letter with his ticket was inside. He raced upstairs grinning wide. He opened it and smiled as he saw where he was headed.

"Finally!"

Sebastian grabbed a suitcase, quickly filling it. He would leave tomorrow. Nothing could stop him. Sebastian filled his suitcase until he couldn't fit anything else in it. He hid it in his closet and laid back on his bed, grinning with excitement.

That night, he couldn't sleep. He was so ready to leave. He had a plan. Sebastian would take his trust fund. Or as much as he could get out and leave before he could get caught. This would be perfect.. Sebastian was bouncing with excitement when morning came. His parents were at work and the timing couldn't be more perfect. He called a taxi and rode to the bus station, not giving out any information about himself to the driver.

The bus ride was longer than he had hoped. But when he finally arrived, Sebastian couldn't have been more excited and nervous.

When he got off the bus he looked around frantically. He didn't see Kurt.. Suddenly a scruffy man in a ball cap and sunglasses came up and hugged him.

"Kurt.." Sebastian breathed out, pressing against him.

Kurt hugged him close. "Hey.." He smiled, hugging him tighter. "I missed you so much.."

Sebastian turned around and held himself close to Kurt. "This feels so good."

Kurt kissed the top of his head. "Let's go.."

Sebastian bit his lip as they started walking. "I like this look. Kinda sexy.."

Kurt chuckled. "I hate it.."

"Why?"

"I look like a bum." Kurt laughed as they reached a bus stop.

"I think you look hot."

Kurt bit his lip, smiling.

"Do we have to take another bus?" Sebastian asked.

"Just to downtown..To my landlord, you're my son, Scott."

Sebastian chuckled. "Okay, daddy."

Kurt gasped softly, looking down at Sebastian. "It's been too long.." He growled.

Sebastian swallowed dryly. "It has.. Fuck, I need you."

Kurt chuckled as the bus pulled up. "Come on.."

Sebastian loaded his suitcase and snuggled up to Kurt in their seats. Kurt smiled lightly as they rode. He couldn't believe Sebastian was here. All his hard work paid off.. Sebastian was practically bouncing in his seat as the bus came to a stop.

"Alright, come on." Kurt grinned. Sebastian grabbed his things, eagerly following Kurt. The neighborhood wasn't that nice, But Sebastian didn't care. To him it was perfect. They got to an apartment complex and walked inside.

"Travis!" An older woman smiled. "This must be Scott..He's so handsome."

"Yes. This is my boy." Kurt said proudly.

Sebastian smiled shyly. "Hi.."

"Well it's nice to meet you sweetie..I hope you like it here." She nodded.

"Thank you." Sebastian said quietly, looking to Kurt.

"Well, we need to get him upstairs and settled. Thank you Mrs. Francis."

The woman smiled, watching as they walked away. Kurt opened the door to the small studio apartment that held two beds and a couple of dressers, a kitchenette, a table and two chairs. It was small, but fairly nice.

"Two beds..?" Sebastian asked.

"Just for viewing in case anyone comes in..You'll be sleeping with me."

"Good. Can we..sleep now?" Sebastian grinned. Kurt locked the door behind him and picked Sebastian up. Sebastian gasped. "I missed my master."

"Well..I'm your daddy now.."

"Fuck.. Yes, daddy.."

Kurt growled, throwing Sebastian onto the bed and climbing on top of him. "I missed my boy so much.."

Sebastian felt everything more intensely. "Oh god."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Sebastian deeply. Sebastian wrapped his arms and legs around Kurt as he let out a low moan.

"God..I missed you so fucking much, Sebastian..I came so many times thinking about you and what i would do when i got you here..But..Having you under me..I feel like I could blow any second.."

"Fuck.. Me too.. Just touch me," Sebastian whined. Kurt pulled Sebastian's shirt off and ran his hands up over his chest. "Feels so damn good."

Kurt leaned down, licking and biting at Sebastian's nipple, his stubble scratching at the perfect skin. Sebastian writhed under Kurt. "Baby.."

"Hmm?.." Kurt hummed, kissing over to the other.

"I'm so fucking hard. I need you."

Kurt reached between them and felt Sebastian's stiff cock in his jeans. He moaned darkly, rubbing over it.

"A-Ah!"

"Mmm..Missed that perfect cock, baby..So good.." Kurt whispered, kissing down his chest to his stomach.

"Kurt, I need you."

Kurt unbuttoned Sebastian's jeans and eagerly sucked his cock into his mouth. Sebastian had to cover his mouth to muffle his moans. Kurt bobbed his head slowly, savoring the taste.

"Shit!"

Kurt pulled off, smiling wide.

"Don't stop.."

Kurt chuckled. "Impatient aren't we?.." he said, brushing his lips over the head.

"Its been too long, Kurt."

"I know, baby.." Kurt said, sitting up and taking his shirt off.

"So beautiful." Sebastian whispered. Kurt finished undressing them both and smiled, rubbing his fingers over Sebastian's hole.

"Oohh.."

"So tight for me..What did you do without me?.."

Sebastian shook his head. "I-I waited.."

Kurt sucked his fingers into his mouth and moaned softly before pushing his fingers into Sebastian.

"Oh fuck.." Sebastian gasped. Kurt fingered him slowly, humming. Sebastian worked his hips down. "Ungh!"

Kurt kissed across Sebastian's stomach, moaning softly as he found his prostate.

"Kurt! Please!"

Kurt smiled, pulling out and climbing up his body. Sebastian was a whimpering mess. "I need you, master."

"I-I need you too.." Kurt admitted, lining himself up and quickly pushing in. Sebastian arched his back and cried out. "Yes!"

"Shh.." Kurt soothed, kissing along his jaw to his lips as they moved together. He felt Sebastian claw down his back and breathe in his ear. It was so much better than imagining it..

"I-I won't last.."

"Fuck..S-Say my name.." Kurt panted as he sped up and pulled Sebastian's hair.

"Kurt.. Kurt.. So big.."

Kurt sat up a bit and looked down at his boy. "I-I'm gonna come."

"Me too.. Come with me, please."

Kurt gave three more rough thrusts as he smashed his lips against Sebastians and came. Sebastian clutched to Kurt, whimpering as they came together.

They rolled their bodies slowly. Kurt moaned into Sebastian's mouth as came down. He couldn't take his hands off of the younger. He ran his hands down Sebastian's sides to his hips and down his legs. "I missed you...I was so lonely without you.."

A tear slipped down Sebastian's cheek. "It feels so good to hear you say that."

Kurt kissed him again. "I love you.."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"Come to work with me tomorrow..I don't want you here alone."

"Can I do that?.."

"I'll talk to Angela.." Kurt whispered, playing with Sebastian' s hair. "I can't believe you're finally here.."

"Me neither. Is it..not safe to be here alone?"

"No..I'm not saying that..I just..I want you with me.."

"Me too." Sebastian smiled. Kurt grinned, giggling. He was so happy. Sebastian sighed. He was finally where he wanted to be. "I umm.. I brought my trust fund.."

"What?..Baby..You didn't need to do that.."

"I know. But I wanted to help."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you..How much is it?.." He asked timidly.

"One hundred, fifty thousand.." Sebastian whispered, looking away. "I drained it slowly. Took the rest before I left.."

"That's amazing. .Baby..That will help so much.."

"Good.." Sebastian said quietly.

"Maybe we can afford a nicer apartment after the lease is up.." Kurt said softly, laying on his side.

Sebastian nodded. "I need to find a job too."

"No baby, you're only sixteen." Kurt said quietly.

"But what happens when we run out of money?"

"I have a job..I'm gonna take care of you baby.."

"I can't sit around and do nothing.."

"I'll see if I can find something for you at the bar.."

"Okay." Sebastian said.

"Get some sleep for now..You've had a long day.." Kurt smiled.

Sebastian curled up to Kurt, falling asleep quickly.


End file.
